Flesh
by vexed fusion
Summary: Eclair awakens to find that she has become a werewolf. She wants to know who did this to her and why, but first she must find her true love, in order to keep from falling prey to the demon's curse. OOC/AU/YURI SMEX/LANGUAGE/VIOLENCE
1. Warmth of a Partner 1

Chapter One

Part One

Éclair awoke with a pounding headache. Through her eyelids she could see the bright, pervasive red of the sun and without thinking she opened her eyes. The blast of light caused her to groan and roll over; she squeezed her eyes shut and felt tears leaking out the corners. Her body hurt, especially her thigh, and she felt more hungry than she'd ever been in her life.

When the pain from her eyes began to cease she reopened them, careful this time being turned away from the sun, and tried to take in her surroundings. She sat up and recognized the area as the preschool playground inside the town of Autriche where she attended school. She ran a hand over her face and frowned when she felt wood chips. They clung to one half of her body from where she had been laying.

As her eyes adjusted to the scenery of a lush green forest, a jungle gym, several slides and swing sets that were illuminated by the fiery glow from the sun, Éclair found it difficult to tell whether it was late evening or early morning. She grasped hold of a handle on a nearby teeter-totter and pushed herself to her feet. Her school uniform was torn and covered in dirt and blood. She cringed and tried to brush it, and the wood chips, off with soiled hands. She only made it worse.

Éclair began to worry as she stared around the empty playground and nearby school. Sure it seemed empty but if someone should happen by they would instantly recognize the red haired teenager and wonder why she looked as though she had been romping around in a dirt pile. It worried her because she didn't have an answer. Her memory stopped at her walk home from school.

She recalled that she had to stay late that night because there was a lacrosse match. By the time they finished the sun was already setting and Éclair couldn't help but want to enjoy the warm spring night by walking home. Her house was a couple miles out of town. It was empty since her parents were on vacation. She hadn't made it out of town before she was...

Éclair pinched the bridge of her nose as she tried to remember. It was dark and she was pushed over suddenly and then... then something. She touched her right thigh and ran her hand over the bare upper leg until she found it. A bite mark, probably like that of a dog, was on the back side of her thigh. It was tender to the touch but seemed to have healed a great deal already. The redhead frowned at it.

She began to walk towards the road when she remembered the cell phone that was in her back pack. She searched the area for the pack but saw no sign of it. With a sigh, Éclair took off towards the main road which would quickly lead her to the edge of town and then only a few miles to home. As she walked she studied the sounds and the way the sun was moving; it was surely morning.

The hunger pains hit her again as she stepped onto main street and she nearly doubled over. Her mind turned immediately towards meat. She craved meat and it didn't matter what kind. The sensations and desires were so overpowering that they frightened her. She was afraid that she would attack the first thing that stepped into her path, since that's what her senses were telling her to do. Éclair began to run.

Houses and buildings on either side of her were a blur. She wasn't aware how fast she was running only that it seemed faster than normal. Another hunger pain hit her and she picked up the speed. Within moments she had made it to the edge of town. It seemed weird; she didn't feel tired at all. By the way her muscles tensed and flexed and how her lungs took air in and out as though they were created to do it to perfection, Éclair judged that she could continue running all the way home and still not be tired.

So she did.

She passed by the scenery without a second thought. Her only driving thought was the intense hunger and her craving for meat, any kind of meat. She had to keep telling herself that once she was home she could eat all she wanted out of the fridge. It would do no good to mull over these thoughts on an empty stomach. No, she must eat first, think later.

In no time at all she was racing up the drive way of her country home. The horses in the field whinnied at her presence and proceeded to run around the pen. Éclair paid no attention to this and ran directly into the house. Inside she was greeted by the family's border collie, Donner (her father had given her the puppy at Christmas time, hence the name), who barked once and then ran away whimpering loudly.

Éclair paid him no attention and went right to the fridge. She felt her mouth salivating and even her teeth were hurting from the severe desire from her hunger. The teen took out a package of raw hamburger thinking to make hamburgers with it, but, before she could even stop herself, she had torn off the plastic and began shoving the red meat into her mouth. She wolfed it down in such a manner that one might think she hadn't eaten in months, years even.

Within minutes she finished off the pound of ground beef and proceeded to look for more. She found raw bacon behind the milk and ate all of it. Not until she finished the package of ground sausage did she begin to feel like her old self again. Éclair looked around at the empty containers and packaging from all the meat she had eaten—without even cooking it! She began to feel disgusted with herself and threw it all in the trash.

Éclair moved into the adjoining living room. It's immense size allowed a large window peering out over rolling hills where the horses could roam. She stared out at the green hills where the sun was making it self fully known for the day. _Time!_ She hadn't checked the time, yet. Her eyes flashed to the clock on the wall: _6:53._

She nearly flipped her lid—school was to start in an hour. She ran to her room to get a fresh uniform. This one was destroyed. The skirt was torn, the shirt was stained in blood and she was missing her tie. She'd have to wear an old pair of sneakers, too, since the pair she had on were caked in mud and possibly destroyed from water damage. Éclair kicked off her shoes as she ran up the stairs.

At the top she stripped herself of her uniform. Her body, too, seemed to be covered in dirt and blood and was sore to the point where she felt like it was one big bruise. She ran through her room towards the giant bathroom, which she had all to herself, but stopped as she glanced towards the computer.

It was on screen saver mode and read the date and time across it.

"Saturday..." Éclair couldn't believe her own eyes. She sat down at the computer and checked the date and time in the corner on the tool bar. Her ears began to ring with such a loud, high pitched noise that she couldn't hear anything else; three days had passed.

Three days missing from her life.

The realization hit her like a sledge hammer to the gut. She wanted to throw up everything she had eaten but her body wouldn't let her. She sat in a daze on the floor in front of her bed. All around her pictures of her friends and family seemed to stare down at her, mocking her and accusing her. Just exactly what had happened to her?

Éclair stayed there for half an hour. Thoughts raced through her mind faster than a locomotive and derailed just as quick. Had anyone noticed she was missing? Weren't her parents informed then? If so, why was the house empty? But was the house empty? The redhead jumped to her feet and ran to her parent's bedroom. It was empty. She checked the drawers and closets; they weren't back from their business trip, yet.

She ran back downstairs and went to the answering machine. There were only two messages. The first one was her parents telling her they'd be back sometime next week and that they loved her. This meant they didn't know that Éclair had gone missing. The second was a school secretary wondering if Éclair wanted anyone to drop off her homework and that she wished her a speedy recovery.

"Recovery from what?" the teen wondered aloud.

She was about to sit down when she realized she was still in her bra and panties. With a deep blush the young woman ran back upstairs. After a long hot shower she would sit down and think. There had to be a logical explanation for this.

Part Two

Once Éclair had dressed into a pair of slacks and a long sleeved shirt, she found herself sitting on her bed and staring out the window at the clear bright skies. The clouds soothed her and the sun felt warm and inviting—but not enough to be outside. She had remembered how the horses had acted when she came home and she wasn't ready for a repeat. She called for Donner but he seemed to not want to be near her, either.

During her shower there was only one logical explanation that she could come up with: she had gotten sick and delirious and had walked out of her house into town. That would explain the dirt and her waking up in the playground. The only thing it didn't explain was the bite on her thigh, which, disturbingly enough, was healing so fast that it was now nothing more than a faint outline against her peach skin.

Perhaps Donner had bitten her to keep her from going outside. But why would it have healed so fast? Or maybe it wasn't as bad as she originally thought and all she had to do was wash away the dirt and blood.

Éclair sighed and hugged her knees tight to her.

Even if that all were true there were more things that were vexing her. She could hear things, things she never noticed before, like the ways the house creaked or the ticking of the clock downstairs. She could hear Donner in her father's office downstairs; he was sleeping at the moment and growling from time to time. She could hear the distinct sounds of the horses walking or running outside and she felt, that without even looking, she knew the exact locations of all eight of them. Her muscles tensed at the thought.

There was also the running to consider. She had run well over two miles without so much as breaking a sweat or feeling tired. In fact, she hadn't felt tired since she awoke several hours before. And then the eating of raw meat. On some level, in her brain, she knew it was a bad thing. Eating raw pork should cause food poisoning. But her body felt completely at ease about it and what was worse was that she could go for some more.

She stared at her bed spread, the soft blues and purples seemed more alive now than they'd ever been. Éclair sighed and took a deep breath. She stopped part way through, "No way..." She could smell her room. Not just the overall smell. She could smell where Donner had been laying and the chocolate in the drawer of her desk. She could smell her father on the computer—he had installed new programs on it before he left for the trip. She could smell the musty dirt from the clothes in the hamper.

She covered her mouth as she emitted a small cry. What had happened to her?

Éclair jumped off the bed and stood in front of her full length mirror. She studied her head first. Her vivid violet eyes, her soft peach skin, red hair which was now pulled back into a loose pony tail. She checked her teeth, her tongue, her nose, and her ears. She stretched her arms out and studied the swell of her breasts and her slightly rounded belly. The way her hips flared out gently from her waist and the size of her thighs, knees, legs, feet, everything seemed normal. Nothing was out of the ordinary, physically, that is.

The young woman sighed and fell back onto the bed. Maybe this was all a dream? The fever was keeping her delirious and at any moment she would wake up. She pinched her arm. There was pain. She groaned and rolled onto her stomach. Out of the corner of her eye the screen saver now read 12:32. She stared at the numbers and date for several moments before it hit her.

"The Internet!"

Éclair jumped to her feet and sat down in front of the monitor and keyboard. She clicked on the web browser and opened Google. She was at a loss as to what to type for several seconds. Finally she decided on just typing in her symptoms: enhanced senses, hunger for raw meats, enhanced speed, and loss of memory. She hit enter and was bombarded with over a million results.

The teen rubbed the bridge of her nose and then set to work. She clicked on the third link down, figuring that wasn't a link to some generic search engine for a stupid no-name company. It brought her to a forum where someone had been discussing the same things. She scrolled quickly over the stupid responses and paused half way down at one particular response.

"Werewolf..." Éclair had to read it twice before she leaned back. She nearly laughed out loud. The idea was so ridiculous, so ludicrous, who would even think of it? She closed down the browser and turned the monitor off. The Internet is full of some stupid people, she decided as she twirled around in her chair. There was no way she was going to find a real answer there.

The redhead stopped twirling and stared at the phone on her desk. She suddenly remember her backpack with the cell phone in it. It was only half past noon; she still had plenty of daylight to find it. And maybe she could stop by the doctor's office and set up an appointment—also find out if she was admitted with a fever. With this new plan in mind Éclair went downstairs, put some shoes on, and headed outside feeling a new determination.

She paused at the door and stared back inside. If she had been gone for three days then Donner had been left inside for three days. The poor thing has either been holding it or has found a place to go where Éclair hasn't noticed. She made her way to her father's office. Inside she saw Donner lift his head. He stared at her and then began to growl ferociously. It startled Éclair. He had never done this as long as she had known him. She held her hand over her heart and continued to stare at him.

The dog proceeded to bark loudly and violently which made the teen take a step back. As if responding to instinct Éclair regained her step towards the dog. From deep within her throat she began to growl back at him. It surprised herself. But what surprised her even more was Donner's instant change at the growling. He put his tails between his legs and whimpered softly. He laid down with a pathetic look on his face that made Éclair take pity on him.

She moved to kneel next to him, noting how it made him wary, and began to speak to him in a soothing voice, "Hey boy, don't you remember me? I wouldn't hurt you, you know that?" Donner seemed to understand her and began licking her hand with such earnest that it made the redhead smile and then laugh. She petted his head. As she stood up the smell of his secondary activities hit her nose.

She scowled at Donner as in the corner were several piles of shit and a stain that was most likely piss, "Dad is going to be so angry at you," she warned the dog. As for his part, Donner could only put his tail back between his legs and walk out of the room. Éclair sighed, she would have to clean that up later. She let Donner outside and put out a bowl of food and water for him.

She began to walk towards town, followed by Donner, who immediately went back to the house (probably for the first time ever) when Éclair told him to go home. She could only shake her head at this. There had to be a logical explanation, there just had to be.

It was a half hour before she made it back into town. First, she went to the doctor's office. She asked the only nurse at the desk if she had been admitted with fever. The nurse shook her head as Éclair told her her name. The teen sighed and then made an appointment with the doctor. After this she headed back to the preschool playground. There were kids and some parents here now.

A few who recognized Éclair waved and smiled at her. She didn't feel much like talking to anyone and strolled through the playground like she was going on a walk. She walked near the place she had awoke at and her own smell filled her nostrils. It was like she could smell the trail all the way to the woods. She followed it, making care to not seem suspicious.

The scent stopped at the woods near the playground. Éclair looked back and saw that people would see her enter the dense forest. She felt an odd invasion of privacy at the possibility of being seen and walked the length of the forest until she was certain no one was watching her. Once under the shade of the many trees it wasn't long before she picked up her scent again. She followed the scent for about fifteen minutes until she finally came upon her back pack. It was dirty like she had been but, for the most part, still in tact.

She reached inside the pouch where her cell phone was and took it out. The redhead could only sigh in frustration as she flipped it open and found it smashed from the inside. At least she got her back pack back. She threw the pack over her shoulders and pocketed the phone. Following the sounds of cars Éclair made her way back to main street where she headed towards home. She had considered stopping off at a friend's house but she still didn't feel like talking with anyone—besides, her parents only moved out here several months ago and she still felt like a stranger.

As she walked home her mind raced with a thousand possibilities explaining her new found power. Everything she thought about kept coming back to that one word: Werewolf. But in spite of that, Éclair couldn't bring herself to believe it. There were no such things as werewolves.

She walked up the driveway feeling depressed and lethargic. None of this made any sense to the teen. She just wished her parents would come home so she could tell them. She wanted to curl up into a ball in her mom's arms and cry on her shoulder for a while. She wanted her dad to tell her it was going to be alright and that he would figure it out. She didn't want any of this.

Tears brimmed her eyes as she turned the knob on the door to her house. She stopped. Something wasn't right. Éclair looked out to the pasture; the horses were as far away from the house as possible and were more frightened than when Éclair left earlier. Donner was also missing. She sniffed the air and could not find his scent anywhere.

More importantly, someone was in the house. How she knew this, she didn't know. But she knew it. She pushed the door open a fraction of an inch and inhaled the air from inside. Someone was definitely in there. Without thinking Éclair ran to the back side of the house and up the stairs to the upper porch. She slid the door to her parent's room open and slipped soundlessly inside. With great care she slipped off her back pack and placed it onto her parent's bed.

Éclair didn't dare breathe as she moved across the room to the hallway. The door was still open from when she was in there earlier. She listened to the sounds in the house and with breakneck speed moved down the stairs. Once down stairs she flattened her body against the wall. Whomever was in the house was in the kitchen. The teen crouched low and with great stealth moved through the living room. The intruder was leaning into the fridge, presumably searching through things.

Éclair took up a fire poker from the fire place and ran towards the kitchen. The intruder stood up and turned around at the sound, barely having time to dodge Éclair's swing of the poker.

"Whoa!" a girl's voice. Éclair saw a flash of long brown hair and swung again. This time the girl stopped the poker with her hand and held onto it so Éclair couldn't swing a third time. "I'm just a friend!"

The redhead narrowed her eyes at this... girl? A girl, about her own height, with long brown hair and vibrant aqua eyes stood grinning. She wore a hooded sweatshirt and jeans and looked like any other normal teenager Éclair had ever known. Éclair shook her head.

"Who are you?!" She kept pressure on the poker which the other girl still held off in her hand.

"My name is Caprice. I came here because I picked up your scent," Caprice waved her free hand, "I'm not here to hurt you, promise!"

"My scent," Éclair let up on the poker and then let go of it altogether, "What do you mean, my scent?"

The girl, Caprice, seemed relieved when Éclair let go of the poker. She placed the would-be weapon onto the counter and then held her hand out to the redhead, "Seems like you're still new to the game. Nice to meet you, however, um....?"

Éclair stared at the hand for a long moment before placing her own in it. The two girls shook as she answered, "Éclair. What do you mean by new to the game?"

Caprice stared at her wide-eyed, "Why, being a werewolf, of course."

Part Three

Éclair sat at the dining room table in shock. She still couldn't believe it. Werewolf. It was like out of some horror movie minus the horror part (except what she felt in her heart). She had Caprice explain things to her twice before the girl threw her hands up in the air and began to strip. At first Éclair blushed and asked what she was doing. She then became silent as the brown haired girl shape shifted into a large, brown wolf. What scared her the most was that she wasn't afraid.

It took Caprice several minutes to change into and then back from this werewolf. When she finished she had asked to use the shower. Éclair could only nod numbly as the other girl gathered her clothes and went to the bathroom. The redhead stayed in her spot at the table. What did any of this mean? Why her? What else did Caprice know about her? Was Caprice the one who did it?

Probably not, to the last question. Caprice was genuinely surprised that Éclair did not know what she had become. She had explained that, with time and training, Éclair could change at will and remember and have control over everything she did as a wolf.

The teen looked over at the glass sliding doors which led out to the back yard porch. Nothing was the same. Everything had changed the moment she awoke in the park. Now she was some monster who changed during the full moon and ate animals—maybe humans. She covered her mouth. Had she eaten anyone over the course of those three days? They had been, as Caprice explained, during the full moon.

That was silly, Éclair thought. She would have heard of someone being killed when she went into town. Parents wouldn't have let there kids out like that if someone had been brutally murdered by a werewolf. Unless, the redhead thought with a twist of her stomach, she ate all the remains and left nothing to find.

"Well," she sighed, "If I did eat anyone, please let it be that asshole Lucious. He deserves it after trying to grab my boob the other day."

"Ara! You can't blame him! Your breasts are huge!"

Éclair jumped, startled, and turned to Caprice with a deep blush. The girl's hair was still damp and it seemed she didn't even try to dry herself properly before coming back out. "A-anyway," the redhead cleared her throat and looked away, "So I'm a werewolf. Do you know why? I mean if it takes one of our kind to bite a human to make them, then why me?"

Caprice merely shook her head as she headed towards the kitchen, "Got me. We're not exactly all on friendly terms with one another," she stopped in front of the refrigerator, "But I can tell you that whoever did it is gone. I didn't smell any other but you. Do you mind if I get something to eat?"

Éclair shook her head, "Go ahead. I assume you eat meat, too?"

The other girl nodded as she looked through the fridge, "That's all our kind eat, ya know? Normally I hunt—the kill is so much better and fresher than this packaged shit—but I was so excited to find you first that I haven't had a chance to eat for a couple days. So I'll take what I can get."

"Hunt?"

"Yep!" Caprice had closed the door to the fridge and opened that to the freezer. She took out several packages of beef and placed them on the counter, "You'll like it. Really easy when you're a wolf. Even big animals like deer seem like play to you."

Éclair's stomach churned, "I can't see myself hunting..."

The brown haired teen paused her actions of putting the frozen slabs of beef on a plate, "Really? You're going to do it sooner or later, that I can promise you. I haven't met a werewolf yet who has resisted the temptation to hunt."

Éclair watched Caprice place the meat into the microwave. She stuck her tongue out at the redhead and said she would have had to heat it up regardless of whether or not it was frozen because she preferred her meat warm. An uneasy silence settled between the two while the microwave was busy thawing the beef. It was Éclair who finally broke it after several minutes.

"We eat humans?" She looked at the table while she asked this. She was afraid of the other girl's response.

"Hardly," Caprice snorted. She stopped herself and then frowned, "Well, some do. Most don't. Unlike vampires we werewolves still have feelings about killing humans. Must be because we're still part human and able to feed on animals or something..."

Éclair's head shot up. She stared at the brown haired girl, "Vampires? What do you mean vampires?!"

The microwave beeped and Caprice reached inside to flip the meat over. She closed the door and set it to go again. She responded as she licked the juice off her fingers, "I mean just that, vampires. Man, you know, I'd really like to meet the person who made you and give them a good ass kicking. It's not considered very polite to make someone and leave them like this with no knowledge whatsoever."

"Real life vampires? Honest to god, blood drinking, can't go out in the sun, allergic to garlic, can only be killed by a stake through the heart vampires?"

Caprice nodded and smiled, "Maybe everything except the garlic part—but I don't know personally. Just what I hear from werewolves I meet." She moved from the kitchen towards Éclair, "Enough about that for a moment. If you don't mind, I need to check something real quick."

Éclair was perplexed as the brown haired teen approached her and even more so as the other girl leaned her head in. Without any warning Caprice kissed her, and not just a peck, a full fledged mouth half open kiss. The redhead wanted to push her away but the taste of the meat on the other girl's lips was too tantalizing. Finally Caprice pulled away; she wore a frown. Éclair wondered if her kissing was really that bad.

"Damn," uttered the other girl as she walked back into the kitchen, "And here I was hoping you'd be the one. You're rather cute. We'd have made the perfect partners."

Éclair's skin matched her hair color as she tried to fathom what had just occurred, "What... I... what?"

Caprice smirked, "You really know nothing," she laughed as Éclair shot her a dirty look, "Sorry, but it's just so weird for me. Anyways, it's probably better to start from the beginning." She took a seat at the kitchen counter and faced Éclair, "Long ago vampires came to the earth through demons. They were careful not to be too many in numbers and to not be noticed by humans. Supposedly their purpose was to drink the souls from humans and pass them on to Satan—I don't think that's so true anymore. Sounds like something the humans made up. Whatever the case, they came.

"They were the most powerful, invisible force for centuries until another type of demon—not the type from which vampires came—became jealous and decided to place a curse on vampires. This demon made it so that vampires couldn't go out in the sun and they would also whither and die unless they found one they were truly destined for."

"Like true love?" Éclair was leaned forward in her seat, drinking the story in with apt attention.

"Sort of. It could be any kind of love, as long as it's true," the microwave beeped again and Caprice took the meet out. She tested it with her finger, frowned, and mumbled something about letting it cool off. "So anyways, this really messed with vampires. They worked hard to find the one they were truly compatible with, and, of course, tried to deal with being unable to go out during the day. The humans were beginning to recognize this dark force which was terrorizing them so the vampires feared that they would be killed in their sleep during the day.

"That's when they made werewolves. It was pretty simple for a demon race such as them," Caprice made a face at this and then continued, "They used their magic and combined wolves, which were tamed and loyal to mankind, with mankind, who would be tamed and loyal to vampires. This worked for a while. Werewolves guarded their masters for centuries—until the uprise."

Éclair shook her head, "What do you mean uprise? Werewolves revolted against vampires?"

"Exactly," Caprice gave a thumbs up, "Because you see, the curse from the jealous demon almost a thousand years prior had extended to the vampire's magic. Werewolves also had to find their mates or would whither and die. But..." the teen frowned, "You see, werewolves were part human, so they were partly able to resist the magic. Vampires whithered away just a few years if without their true love. Werewolves could live for several decades before they died. This is why."

The redhead gave a perplexed stare to the other girl who sighed, "This is why they revolted. The vampires weren't sympathetic to creatures that were supposed to be subservient to them. They didn't care if werewolves died out after several decades. They would just make sure the werewolf bit a human before that time so as to have an endless supply. But our kind just wanted love, too. This is what drove them to fight back."

Caprice winked and flexed her arm, "You see, we're physically stronger than vampires. It was easy for us to kick their asses. Of course," she muttered, "They have magical powers, which kinda sucks, but, whatever." She waved her hands as though batting away flies, "So werewolves won their rights to no longer be slaves to vampires. Of course, since then, neither side has been on friendly terms with the other. It's considered a grave offense by both sides to be seen hanging around the other. Punishable by death."

Éclair's mouth was open. It was such a fantastic story... and very unbelievable. How could two races with such great powers go unnoticed by humans for so long?

The brown haired girl picked up the plate with the warmed, thawed meat on it, "Where was I going with that story anyways..." she took a bite and swallowed quickly as she recalled, "Oh yeah! The kiss!" Éclair blushed again, "Right, so anyways. The easiest way for werewolves to find their true love is by tasting. I'm told that you know right away when you kiss someone. We're a species that rely heavily on our senses, ya know?"

Caprice continued to eat the meat, seemingly pleased with herself. Éclair rested her chin on her hands and stared into the kitchen without really looking. So now not only was she a werewolf, she had to find someone who was her true love before her time ended, otherwise she would die. The redhead let out a long groan and dropped her head to the table.

"How am I going to find this person? The world is so huge? And how long do I have anyways?" She noticed the family portrait in the living room. Her parents smiled fondly as a young Éclair sat happily between them, "Maybe I would rather just die when my time is up," she muttered.

From the other room the brown haired girl slammed the kitchen table top, "That's no way to think! You've been given a great power!" Éclair raised her head to look at the other teen whose fist was held tightly in the air above her, "We'll find our true loves, I just know it!" She dropped it back down and poked the meat on the plate, "As far as time is considered, I don't know. The legends say that some werewolves have lived up to a hundred years without needing a partner. But... well... I've heard of some who have died within the first year."

There was some scratching on the door. Éclair stood up and opened the door. Donner made to step inside but paused at the sight and smell of Caprice. The redhead patted the border collie's head, "It's okay. She's a friend. Go to my room if you're scared."

Caprice watched as the dog ran to the stairs, careful to keep an eye on the stranger in the kitchen until out of sight. "Amazing!" she exclaimed. "You're able to communicate with animals!"

Éclair was at a loss, "Can't all werewolves do that?"

When the other girl shook her head Éclair asked why. "Because," she began, "We're also part human. You can't be equally animal and equally human. Most werewolves have human as their dominant half. But you," she eyed the redhead in a curious and excited way, "Have a dominant animal half!"

The violet eyed girl plopped down onto the couch. Her brain was beginning to feel exhausted over all the new information, "What does that mean? I'm more animal than human?"

"Sort of," began the other teen, "It means that you're more in touch with your animal instincts. I bet you're stronger, too. And faster. Werewolves who let their human half take over generally resemble humans—sometimes to a fault. Of course, the positive side of a stronger human half is that you're more able to make calculated decisions and you don't have to rely so heavily on your instincts."

When Éclair pouted out her lip at this Caprice quickly added, "But good instincts make great hunters! I bet you'll never be hungry! And whomever you find to be your partner will be very proud to have such a strong force at their side. Ah! That reminds me!"

The brown haired teen moved over to sit by Éclair. She took the other girl's hands in hers and squeezed them, "I'm making a pack! We're going to gather all sorts of lone or coupled wolves from this side of the country and find a place to live—probably in Canada—together. How does that sound? Want to come?"

"But!" Éclair stammered, "I live here! I'm not even graduated yet! I've still got another year. I can't go anywhere right now." When Caprice gave her a puppy dog look the redhead sighed and humored her, "What kind of pack do you mean? Werewolves actually do this sort of thing?"

"Yep!" This perked the brown haired girl right up, "It's easier for us to live together because we understand each other. Plus it makes hunting easier going. And for people who want to raise their families in an environment that understands their children, packs are the best way to go."

"And this is something you just decided to do?"

Caprice dropped her head in shame, "Actually, I've been across most of the Northern United States asking every werewolf I came across. So far, until now, everyone has declined. And here I thought I had a pretty good idea," she mumbled the last part to herself and dropped Éclair's hands.

The redhead bit her lip and took the other girl's hands back up, "I'll tell you what. Stick around here for a while with me until I can get used to all of this and when I graduate, I will go with you wherever you want."

Caprice raised her head hesitantly and studied Éclair for several moments before breaking out into a huge grin, "Okay! No problem!" She dropped Éclair's hands and gave two thumbs up, "I think we're going to be best friends, you and I!"

Éclair smiled. She really wanted to share Caprice's enthusiasm but for now she felt like everything she heard raised more questions than it answered. There was also the big question of who made her and why. But for now she'd have to focus on the second biggest question: Would she tell her parents and how would they take it?


	2. Warmth of a Partner 2

Chapter Two

Part Four

Lumière stared out the window in the back of the bus. Her red, lifeless eyes staved off most of the other riders and kept them from bothering her with questions. She didn't feel like having to use her powers and so purposely tried to appear in a way that would make no one would talk to her. More often than not, some old woman or lecherous man would sit beside her and ask why such a young girl was traveling alone. And more often than not said person would end up with a headache that lasted for weeks.

She didn't need people her own age treating her like a child.

Then again she couldn't blame them. She had the body of a fifteen year old, even if that wasn't her true age. Lumière had the misfortune of being changed at the onset of puberty and therefore her body remained in between full fledged woman and scrawny preteen. At least her chest wasn't flat, even if her breasts only had just a gentle swell to them. She smiled at the thought.

She closed her eyes and leaned back in her seat. It was quiet right now—being the dead of night—and she reveled in the gentle atmosphere. For all of America's shortcomings she had to admit that their vast country was not one of them. Lumière enjoyed traveling these long roads more than anywhere else. They helped her to forget her growing impatience and impending doom that should have taken over years ago.

It was only several months prior that she was living in the southwest United States. Russia before that, and Finland before that, and several other countries. She had decided that if she were to die that she would try to see as much of the world as possible. In doing so, the girl had somehow managed to pass the deadline which her kind were slave to. But she feared that her time was coming to an end and, in a move that was quite unlike her, she up and left her home intending to travel as far north as possible before she met her death.

Canada seemed tranquil enough whenever she looked it up online or asked people about it. If she made it there she would acquire a cabin and live out the rest of her days in the peace of nature without anyone around to bother her. At least she couldn't hear the thoughts of animals.

Lumière rested her hand on the traveling pack next to her. She looked down at it and decided to kill some time by checking up on her stocks and investments. Perhaps now was the time to begin dividing them among charities. Before she could reach inside, however, a loud pop, followed by another loud pop happened from under the bus. The vehicle swerved slightly, waking most of the riders, and then came to a halting stop in the road.

The driver could be heard cursing from the front as he unbuckled himself and stomped off the bus. In front of Lumière people were standing up and trying to see what the problem was. She stayed in her seat and closed her eyes. The bus had two flats—cause undetermined—and they were both right next to each other so service would have to be called.

She opened her eyes with a sigh and took out her laptop. Opening the slim computer she held her hands over the top of the keys. When the power turned on she started up the built in GPS. After a few seconds she determined that she was in the middle of nowhere in Wisconsin. The nearest mapped city was at least fifty miles away. Wasn't that always the case?

Lumière turned off the power and closed the laptop. She was placing it back in her bag when someone from the seat in front of her turned around.

"You got Internet?" The person speaking to her was a young man, probably in his twenties. Mid to late twenties based on the slight spots of gray in his short, dark hair. He gave her a small smile and then added, "I've been trying to get a signal for miles now. What you using?"

Lumière studied him for several moments. He was certainly healthy, but not her type. She returned his smile, "I've got it set up through the satellites."

"Satellites?" He seemed impressed, "Me too. But only one. It costs so much, but thats what I have to do. I work and travel. Do your parents pay for it?"

She nodded, "Yes. My father works for the government." Her smile faded quickly. It wasn't just his thoughts that made it do so, either. She turned to the window and stared out into the darkness. Those tires weren't just an accident.

"Government, really? But you've got an accent? Is he in international relations of sort?" He chuckled, "Ah, what am I asking? You probably don't know or maybe even care." He glanced back around the bus; people were talking about the accident and some had gotten off to talk with the driver. Lumière paid him little attention when he turned back and said, "You're cute, you know?"

She was distracted as she got to her feet. The man in front of her mirrored the actions. "Going outside?" he asked as she put the traveling pack over her shoulder. She didn't answer him and proceeded down the aisle of the bus. He followed right after her, "Yeah, not as crowded outside. Good to get some fresh air."

Lumière walked over to the bus driver who was busy trying to explain the situation with some angry riders. She put on a sweet face and took his hand in her gloved hand. He seemed confused for a moment and then looked down at her with a smile. "It's alright little girl. You should wait on the bus until the other one comes, okay?"

He stared into her red eyes for several seconds and soon his eyes seemed to lose their lucidity. Lumière let go of his hand and took a step back as the driver turned to everyone and stated in a firm voice, "Everyone, get back on the bus, now." When people started shouting in disagreement he yelled even louder, "Get back on the bus now or else I will have them leave you out here in the middle of nowhere!"

The yelling spooked some of the people to head back into the bus. Several others followed and soon almost everyone was back on. The only people that were left outside now were Lumière, the bus driver, and the man who was sitting in front of her. He eyed this teenage girl warily and wondered to himself what she said to the driver. With a sigh he put a hand behind Lumière.

"Well, we should get back on, too, right?"

Lumière shook her head. She gave him a small bow, "I know what you were thinking. Perhaps you should get back on the bus and use what little time you have left to reconsider the road which you were leading yourself down and then maybe, just maybe, if there is a god, he or she will forgive you."

The man's eyes widened. His face narrowed into anger and he raised his hand at the teenager, "You little bitch!" He swung but was stopped by the bus driver.

"Back on the bus," he urged and with much greater strength, pushed the dark haired man back onto the bus in spite of his protests.

From the tinted windows people watched Lumière with great interest and fear. Some were tapping on the window for the girl to get back on and others were trying to get on their cell phones. She ignored all of them and proceeded to the under carriage of the bus where all the luggage was stored. She opened the compartment with the key she had taken from the bus driver and retrieved a small suitcase on wheels.

Lumière slung the pack over her shoulders and began walking down the dark road leaving the bus behind. When she was far enough away she stopped and turned back to the lone vehicle. A slim young man in his early twenties appeared next to her. She knew he was the one who damaged the bus. And the others were heading towards the it as he spoke to her.

"You didn't want any of them?"

She shook her head, "Not really."

The vampire laughed, "If that's the case, we'll be taking them for ourselves. Don't try to stop us."

She gave him a side long glance to which he just shrugged and said, "I heard some vampires go around trying to save humans. Seems like a pretty dumb concept considering without human blood we'd all die, right?" He studied her and then smiled, "I got some friends who might like you. Maybe you'll join our coven?"

Lumière gave him a mysterious smile and turned down his offer.

"Is that so?" He ran a hand through his long blond hair, "Pretty girl like you all by herself. No partner?" She shook her head, still smiling, "Seems kind of a waste. You have such beautiful hair, too. Not many with that color. Well I got a dinner to catch. Good luck!"

The vampire waved and ran off towards the bus where the massacre had already begun. Lumière watched the bloodbath for a minute and then turned and continued down the road. She would need to find shelter soon and then another way of getting to Canada. If she had heard the sounds correctly, there was a train within twenty miles of where she was standing.

Her mind wandered back to the people on the bus and her stomach muscles clenched briefly. She would need to eat soon. Perhaps tomorrow. The sun would be coming up within a few hours and she couldn't feel the presence of humans near enough for her to find and eat before getting burnt to a crisp.

Shelter and sleep now. Eat tomorrow night.

Part Five

Éclair questioned, not for the first time, why Caprice was tagging along with her to school.

"Because I haven't been to school in over a decade! I was 18 when I got changed. I didn't even get to graduate school. And since you want me to stick around with you I figured I'd get a chance to finish out a school year, even if it does mean nothing!"

The redhead shook her head, "Why didn't you graduate?"

"Well, that's because..." Caprice sighed, "It doesn't matter! The fact was that I had to leave town so I didn't get to graduate!" She crossed her arms in front of her and looked away stubbornly. Éclair just shrugged and gave the subject up.

"Alright, alright. It's your choice. I still don't think it's going to work. You have to have proper forms and what not to enter school. Plus you need the transcript from your old school." The brown haired teen nearly fell over at hearing this.

"Whaaaat?"

"Yeah. I've had to do it a few times. This is my fourth school, actually."

Caprice smirked, "A little trouble maker huh? Seems like I made friends with a delinquent."

Éclair pinched the other girl's arm causing her to wince and rub the spot.

"I'm not a trouble maker. My mother and father are architects," when Caprice proceeded to look around the town for some new building she quickly added, "But they don't like to live in the town they work at. They usually pick a place about an hour away, for my sakes, I guess. Right now they're in Michigan giving an estimate for a job in Grand Rapids. But I think, this close to my graduation, they probably won't move."

"So where are you originally from?"

Éclair smiled, "I was born here in the United States, Colorado. But my parents are originally from Russia. They came here on scholarships to go to school and worked to get permanent residence." She waved her hand, "Well, as permanent as we can be."

Caprice smiled, "Sounds like so much fun. I never left California until about two years ago. You've lived all over the country?"

The redhead shrugged, "Sort of. Colorado, New York, Texas," she made a face at the last state, "We stayed in Washington the longest. I had a lot of friends there. Then they got a job in Green Bay. We only just moved here last summer."

They began walking up the path to the high school. A group of girls waved at Éclair but paused when they saw Caprice. The girls turned their backs and began speaking in hushed whispers. Éclair looked over at her new friend with a sigh. She wasn't wearing the school uniform but instead borrowed some of Éclair's clothes: a pair of shorts and a tank top and sandals. Éclair tried to convince her to wear something a bit more conservative considering the town and the school but Caprice said she was quite comfortable what with the weather getting warmer.

"So what are you going to do about getting into school?"

Caprice scratched behind her own ear, "Hm, maybe we can tell them I'm an exchange student?"

"From America?" Éclair deadpanned.

The brown haired girl winced, "Oh yeah." She looked around the parking lot and school yard and then snapped her fingers, "Tell them I'm a relative and that I'm visiting and no one is home to take care of me."

Éclair's brows furrowed together, "So you have to come to school with me? I wonder if they'd even allow something like that..."

Caprice nodded, "I think I saw something like that on television once. It's gotta work!"

The violet eyed girl wasn't as confident but she had no other plan. The two walked into the school together and didn't get a few steps before a group of girls walked up to them.

"Éclair! I heard you got sick! Are you okay?" The captain of the lacrosse team took Éclair's hands into hers. She seemed genuinely concerned which put the redhead at ease; at least someone was worried about her.

"Ah, yeah, I'm fine. Just a fever. A-okay now!"

The team seemed happy at this news. The captain, a tall, curly haired girl who looked like she could be an NBA player bounced up and down, "This is so great! We were worried we'd have to play without you. You'll be able to practice tonight, right? The game against South Fenice is tomorrow night."

Éclair nodded and caused the team to erupt in cheers. She blushed at the attention and then remembered, "Ah! Yes, everyone, this is my... cousin, Caprice."

The team greeted her, some stepping forward to shake hands with the suddenly shy brown haired girl. "Nice to meet you all," Caprice waved at those she couldn't reach, "Éclair has talked so much about you guys. And she says you're the greatest team she's ever been on!"

Too much, thought Éclair. She grabbed hold of Caprice's arm and began guiding her away, "Anyways, we gotta get to the office before school starts. I'll see you guys tonight, okay?"

They all waved after her as she and Caprice pushed their way through the crowded hallway and down to the office. Caprice said something about the team being nice but Éclair didn't respond. She was thinking about how everyone knew she was out sick but her. She had talked with the brown haired teen about it over the weekend. Caprice's answer was simple: whoever made her informed the school of the fever until Éclair could get adjusted to the powers.

It didn't make sense to the redhead. Why inform the school but not stay around to help out? She planned on asking the secretaries in the office who it was since Caprice said she had met several werewolves before coming to this town. Maybe she could identify one from the description.

They entered the school's office and Éclair told Caprice to wait in a chair while she talked to the secretary. After explaining the situation of her cousin coming to visit the secretary said they'd have to wait and take it up with the vice principal after he was finished with his meeting. Éclair took the opportunity to ask who came in and vouched for her fever last week.

"Oh, um, I wasn't here for that," the young woman turned around to the other two secretaries, "Did any of you talk to someone about Miss Muse's sickness last week?"

An older woman from the very back spoke up, "I took the phone call from your family doctor, Miss Muse." Éclair frowned at the woman. What did she mean family doctor? Her family didn't have one. The woman continued, "He faxed over the proper documents so you're excused, no need to worry."

Éclair smiled and thanked her. She sat down next to Caprice who was peering around the office with wide eyes like she'd never been in one before. There was need to worry. Someone was pretending to be a family doctor to Éclair and going so far as to fax documentation as well. She felt a familiar pounding in her head. She couldn't make any sense of this.

The bell for classes rang causing Éclair to jump up. She worried that she would be in trouble for being late for class but none of the secretaries said anything so she sat back down. Caprice had jumped up with her and was now giving her a curious look as she sat down as well.

"You okay?"

Éclair waved her hand dismissively, "Still adjusting. There's a lot to take in here. So many sounds and smells." It was at least half the truth. Everything was so much more powerful now that she was a werewolf. Every person that came within a hundred feet of her made their scent mark and everyone's was different. Éclair worried that she wouldn't be able to keep track of all these scents, but, she found it surprisingly easy. She hoped these ability would lend itself to her math skills. The thought caused her to laugh softly.

Caprice tilted her head at the laugh and then poked the redhead, "Heeey, what's so funny there?"

Before Éclair could answer the door to the vice principal's office opened. One of Éclair's teachers, Ms. Cole, was standing in the doorway. She was still talking to the vice principal. The two chatted for a few moments more before the blond haired teacher turned to walk out. She got two steps and then stopped.

"Ah! Éclair! You're back," the teacher walked towards her pupil and gave the girl a huge grin. Her eyes flashed to Caprice for a brief second but the focused back on the redhead, "I hope you're doing better. I heard it was a bad fever."

Éclair got to her feet. Behind Ms. Cole the vice principal was talking to a secretary. "Ah yeah," she replied, "I'm fine. Sorry about missing class. I hope I didn't miss anything important."

"Nothing that you can't easily make up," as the teacher was talking Éclair couldn't help but notice a change in the brown haired girl next to her. She glanced at Caprice out of the corner of her eye. The girl was staring straight ahead, unmoving, and Éclair could swear she saw her shaking just ever so slightly. Caprice's heart rate was increasing as well. It startled the redhead that she could hear the thuds so distinctly, "If you don't mind coming in during lunch we could go over the readings together and that should get you caught up with everyone in a couple of days."

Éclair smiled, "Sure. That sounds good."

Ms. Cole nodded and then glanced towards the clock, "Well, I have to go," she took another look at Caprice. A longer one and her face contorted into confusion at the brown haired girl, "I'll see you at lunch and in class then. Bye!" She tore her eyes away from Caprice and headed out into the hallway.

Once the door to the office closed both girls sat down. Éclair laid a hand on the other girl's shoulder, "Hey, you okay? You looked like you were about to have a mental break down or something."

Caprice shook her head as though coming out of a daze, "Ah, no, nothing like that. I'm fine." But she seemed far from fine, Éclair thought. She didn't have a chance to pursue the questioning as the vice principal walked over and gestured the two into his office. Éclair sighed and lead Caprice inside. This felt like one of many trials she'd have to be getting through in the next coming months.

Part Six

The vice principal seemed skeptical but allowed Caprice to attend all of Éclairs' classes for the rest of the day. He explained that he'd need Éclair's mother or father to call and confirm this before Caprice could attend for the rest of the semester. There would be some forms to fill out, as well. Éclair tried not to think about explaining this one to her parents; she would get over that obstacle when she got to it. For now she focused on trying to keep stories straight with Caprice and catching up on school work.

When lunch came around Caprice became fidgety. Éclair tried to ask her what the problem was but the brunette brushed her off and picked up the pace. They were heading to Ms. Cole's classroom so Éclair could find out what she missed. Ms. Cole taught composition and literature (the latter to the freshmen only). She was pleasant enough but she was really young. She looked fresh out of college and had the maturity of a high schooler at times.

Éclair couldn't help liking her even if the teacher was sometimes too much to handle. They shared at least one common bond: they both came to the high school at the same time. Ms. Cole liked to remind Éclair about it every so often. The redhead figured it was probably her way of not feeling so alone in the small Wisconsin town.

Caprice stopped at the door and offered to hold Éclair's tray for her. They bought food—only on the pretext of looking normal—though neither had any appetite for the processed, unidentifiable slop which came out of the cafeteria. It helped that Éclair ate four pounds of ground beef last night. The brunette teen had gone out hunting—something that Éclair wasn't ready to partake in just yet.

"Hey Éclair!" Ms. Cole waved at them from her desk and the two came in and sat down at two of the student desks closest to the front of the class. The blonde teacher smiled, "I'm just finishing up something here. Go ahead and eat and then we'll chat... uhm..."

Éclair could see the teacher studying Caprice and jumped in, "Ah! This is my cousin, Caprice. She's staying with us for the rest of the semester. Her parents had to go overseas to take care of our grandparents." This was the story she and the other teen came up with during Trigonometry that morning. It seemed plausible enough.

Ms. Cole nodded, "Nice to meet you, Caprice."

The brunette sputtered, "A-ah, yeah. Thanks," she murmured the last part and lowered her head to the slop on her tray. Éclair wasn't sure but she could swear that Caprice was blushing. She also couldn't help but notice how quiet both womens' voices got when they addressed each other. She would have to ask Caprice about this later. Maybe Ms. Cole was a vampire or werewolf.

Éclair and Caprice moved the food around on their plate. The redhead couldn't believe how unappetizing all the foods she normally ate had become over the weekend. And chocolate, oh sweet chocolate dripped over cherries and strawberries or in plain bar form, the smell alone had made her gag. She sighed. Even if a whole lot of doors had been opened up, many behind her were shut. Like celery and carrots with vegetable dipping sauce.

Apparently the violet eyed teen was sighing a whole lot because both Caprice and Ms. Cole were staring in concern after her. With the brunette, she probably knew why. Her teacher, however, seemed to have different ideas.

"Is it boy troubles?"

Éclair blinked several times. Boy troubles? She suppressed an urge to snort and took a deep breath. What could she say? "Well, no. I just... miss my parents!" Plausible, she figured, considering Ms. Cole didn't know anything about her and her parent's relationship.

The blonde smiled and took off her glasses, "You'll see them soon. It's hard to be away from the only two people who know you best, huh?" She stared off towards the window and Éclair became embarrassed for the young teacher, "I have been away from mine now for five years. We talk from time to time on the phone, but I miss them. Dad's inability to contain his flatulence at the dinner table and how my mom never closed the door when she went to the bathroom. They were really fun parents."

The redhead didn't know whether to laugh or to run out of the room in horror. She made to glance at Caprice because surely the girl would be sharing the same dilemma, but she was leaned forward and her eyes seemed to take on a special glow.

"Ah! I miss mine, too! Like the way my mom wrote my name on all my clothes so people would know whose they were and how my dad always wanted to bathe with me," Caprice sighed and smiled fondly.

Éclair rubbed the bridge of her nose. What kind of weirdo's did she surround herself with? She stood up and took Caprice's tray (who didn't notice because she was too busy reminiscing). She dumped the food into the trash and placed the trays on top of the can.

"So," she chanced, "What did I miss last week?"

Ms. Cole looked at Éclair as though she didn't know who the girl was. When the realization hit her she jumped from her chair and looked thoroughly embarrassed. "Yes! Yes, homework, well, we had these readings and here are the questions I had the students answer in class."

Éclair went over to the desk and took up the pieces of paper which the blonde teacher was handing her. They went over the work until the bell rang for the end of lunch period. She wouldn't see the teacher again until the last class of her day. As she and Caprice headed for the door, the brunette stopped and turned around.

"Ms. Cole," she seemed unsure of herself as she spoke.

"Yes, Caprice?"

The redhead couldn't help but notice the way the Caprice's hands were clenched tightly into fists. She could hear the girl's heart beat again, too, a sound which might always disturb Éclair.

"Um," the brunette was looking everywhere but Ms. Cole. She finally took a deep breath and landed her eyes directly into the other woman's confused dark blue eyes, "What is your first name?"

Ms. Cole was at a loss for a moment. She seemed about to launch into something but was cut off by Caprice, "I mean, I won't call you it. But see, I had this bet with Éclair about your first name. We're just curious because I think you look like a... a... Susan and Éclair thinks you look like a Betty."

Éclair stared at Caprice like the girl had lost her mind. She turned to Ms. Cole and smiled sheepishly. What the hell was all this about? She wanted nothing more to take the brunette by the ear and drag her to the nearest bathroom and then beat some sense into her.

The teacher smiled and smoothed her hair back away from her face, "Hmm, well, I suppose no harm can come from it. My name is Liquide."

"Liquide," Caprice said the name as though it had a holy meaning. "That's beautiful."

Ms. Cole, rather, Liquide, blushed faintly, "I suppose. It's French, and, might I say, not very original. If you're going to think of me on a first name basis, I'd rather you think of me as Liquiy. That's the nickname my mom gave to me when I was a kid."

Caprice simply nodded and repeated the nickname. Éclair glanced up at the time and took her 'cousin' by the sleeve, "Sorry Ms. Cole, we're going to be late for class. See you in a couple periods." She dragged the other werewolf out into the hall. She wanted to bombard her with questions but the girl was a million miles away.

They were quiet with each other for the rest of the day. Éclair's mind was on her own parents and how they would deal with this while Caprice, well, she was in la-la land. It finally hit the redhead during the last class of the day what was going on with Caprice. After the last bell the two were in the locker room were Éclair was changing for lacrosse practice.

"So Ms. Cole is the one, huh? She didn't look like a werewolf to me."

Caprice, who was sitting on a bench and playing with Éclair's lacrosse stick, turned several shades of red and turned away from the redhead, "My feelings are that obvious, huh?"

Éclair grinned and poked the brunette in the side. The act earned her a yelp and made her laugh. Thankfully the locker room was empty for the moment. Practice didn't start for another hour but Éclair wanted to get out and make sure she could still play properly.

"So is she a werewolf?"

Caprice shook her head, "No, she's human. Such a beautiful person, though. Did you see the way her hair glowed in the sunlight. It's such a wonderful length, too. Not too short, not too long. Oh and her eyes, they're like endless oceans. She has such soft skin, too. Do you think she looks French? I've heard of a lot of French people being blonde. She could give models a run for their money."

When Caprice finally realized what she had been doing she at least had the good sense to look embarrassed. She scratched the side of her head, "Anyways.... I've heard of this possibility arising. I guess I'll just have to ask her if she wants to become a werewolf." The brunette covered her face with her hand, "Oh god, do you think she likes me back? What if she doesn't? Oh no!"

The last questions confused Éclair, "Why wouldn't she like you back? It's a destiny thing, isn't it?"

"Well, yes, and no," Caprice dropped her hand and laid on her back on the bench, "I mean I won't know for certain until I kiss her, right? But there's still a possibility she won't like me."

Éclair shook her head as she laced up her shoes, "Possibility? Weren't you the one telling me it was true love?" She paused as she was leaned over and reached up to rub her forehead.

Caprice, who was watching the redhead, sat up in concern, "Are you okay?"

The other girl waved her off, "Yeah, just a headache. I'm thinking too much about my own situation. Maybe it'll help me to focus on yours for a while." She gave the brunette a smile and returned to lacing her shoes. "So what about this love thing? True or not?"

The aqua eyed teen seemed skeptical but let her friend off for now, "I told you it was like true love, but not always. It could be a mother or father type love. Maybe a brother and sister love. Or a friendship love. And of course, a lover's love." At the last part Caprice blushed and looked away.

It was obvious which one of those Caprice wanted. Éclair wondered what type of love her true love would be—assuming she'd find it. She shook her head and stood up, "Well, I wish you the best of luck! I hope she does reciprocate your feelings. I think you two would make a cute couple."

The brunette turned her head and flashed a thankful smile to Éclair. The two headed out to the lacrosse field together. Caprice was full of questions about Ms. Cole that Éclair really didn't know the answers to but tried her best to give what information she could. The redhead began to warm up with Caprice watching her from the sidelines.

Éclair noticed right away that she was faster and stronger. She began to worry that the other girl's might notice this increase in abilities and tried to tone it down some. Her headache was still with her so that at least helped make her appear normal. The team joined them shortly and after a series of warm-ups sectioned off into two teams.

Caprice cheered from the side, much to Éclair's embarrassment, as she watched the scrimmage. The redhead was playing better than she ever had and it was something the other team members could not help but notice. They complimented her a lot and kept telling her she should get sick more often. The sky overhead was darkening early and when Éclair studied it during a pause in the scrimmage she could tell a storm was coming.

The captain yelled that they would go for another half hour and then call it quits for the day. The ball started off at the opposite end from Éclair but soon she had it in her possession. She saw an opening to pass it and flung the ball with her stick. At the same time she felt a severe pain in her head. She fell onto her knees. For the first time since Saturday she felt a sheen of sweat covering her body. She hadn't even tired herself out this practice.

Everything around her became blurry and the team members were running to her, afraid she'd pass out. She wanted to throw up, her chest was tight, her breathing restricted, she wanted to smash her head into something to make the pain stop. Éclair felt the world slipping away from her and started to fall forward. She was caught just before she hit the ground.

A pair of strong arms pulled her up and then took her arm over their shoulder. She glanced over at the familiar brunette who stared at her in fear and worry. The girl said something to the lacrosse team and then began half carrying, half walking Éclair back to the school. Inside the locker room Caprice put the redhead under the shower and doused her with cold water.

"Get it together Éclair!" The brunette slapped her face which managed to bring her back to the world—but for how long?

"What happened?" she breathed out. Everything still hurt. Not like physical pain. Saturday morning's pain was nothing compared to this. She felt like she was dying a thousand deaths.

Caprice frowned as she pulled Éclair back to her feet, "C'mon, let's get you home." She put the redhead down on the bench and took girl's dirty back pack from the locker. Once she was sure she had what she needed she helped Éclair up.

The redhead wasn't satisfied with the answer. Outside she asked again, "What is going on with me? Why do I feel like... like... I want to die?"

"Because you do want to die," Caprice's face was grim. "Damnit, damnit damnit damnit!" She hurried along, dragging Éclair at times, until they made it to the edge of town. Once there she pulled the redhead up into her arms

Éclair looked at her questioningly.

Caprice smiled, "Easier to carry you."

"Why do I want to die?" Éclair looked away. The pain had subsided for the moment but she still felt physically weak. Thunder crashed over head. The skies were much darker now—so much so that it seemed nearly like night. In spite of that, Éclair could still see quite clearly.

The brunette sighed as she jogged towards Éclair's home, "Seems you aren't meant to survive without your partner." She muttered a slew of curses and picked up her pace.

Éclair could only stare off into the forests.

If she wasn't meant for anyone, she decided, then truly, what was the point of living?


	3. Warmth of a Partner End

Chapter Three

Part Seven

_Earlier..._

Lumière awoke early and glanced out the window at the graying skies. It was possible she could move earlier than assumed in thanks to the overcast and coming storm. She breathed a sigh of relief. She wanted to go. The area around her felt unfamiliar and there was a creeping sensation that something bad was about to happen. She just needed to pass the border and everything would be okay. But that gave way to another problem.

The border was half a day by car, maybe less. She tracked the train and calculated that it would pass through the nearby town at 4:34 tomorrow morning. Sunrise wasn't until 5:18 so she had plenty of time to secure a dark place. The train would continue on until Crandon. Crandon wasn't far from the Michigan border but what to do about getting to Michigan and then across? Not to mention that it would still be daylight when the train came to her stop.

Lumière sighed. She would have to figure that part out when she got there. She wasn't keen on the idea of making plans on a whim but she had no other choice thanks to those other vampires. They ruined her schedule and now she was forced to improvise. She smiled, remembering that even as a child she preferred sticking to a well made plan rather than to deviate. The other kids her age always treated her strangely for doing such things. But, that was her way. The ability to control the outcome brought her peace of mind.

She began to move about the dirty room of the abandoned inn where she stayed the day. The town was not even a one-horse town and didn't have so much a streetlight to it's credit. It's sign had said population 430 but Lumière suspected it was much lower. At the very least, it was one lower now that she had stayed the night there. After awaking the following evening she happened across the handful of houses and tracked down an old woman living by herself. The house was a mile down the road from what was deemed 'town' and so she made quick work of the lady without any interference.

From the lack of activity in the town she figured that they hadn't found the body, yet. Lumière licked her lips. The woman hadn't tasted good but she wasn't interested in taste. She was certainly cleaner tasting than the pervert who hit on her on the bus but, not by much. Unlike wine, blood did not age well.

Lumière remembered the first time she drank blood. She was only 15 at that time. Her maker, a gentleman of forty, named Lewis, had guided her to the park after he changed her. He told her to sit and wait patiently. She had no problem with that. Even after becoming a vampire she remained just as patient, calm, and watchful as she ever was. To her, it was as if the transition into undead blood-sucker served to enhance her already particular personality traits rather than to replace them.

The bench, though it was cold (it was winter time), did not feel cold or warm. She felt nothing. Her receptors to cold and warmth were turned off. The longer she sat, however, the more her teeth began to hurt. And the more her teeth began to hurt the more her belly began to ache. She recognized this as hunger. But for what? Her maker had said be patient and so she continued to sit still.

Finally he returned with a young woman. Lumière had turned to her with cold, unfeeling eyes. The woman wasn't much over twenty and had very beautiful, long black hair. Her eyes were bright green and full of worry when they cast over Lumière on the bench. Perhaps the site of a 15 year old by herself in the dead of night would get anyone to worry. It did not help that Lumière often seemed younger than her age, either. The woman sat down on the bench and asked if she could help.

Behind her Lewis stayed in the shadows but watched with a rather disconcerting eye. He wanted to see how Lumière would react and she did not disappoint him. She had gestured for the strange woman to come closer, as though to whisper in her ear, and before she could stop herself she had bitten into the porcelain neck which was brightly contrasted against such dark hair.

The blood flowed through her like nectar to a bee, like hot chocolate on a cold day, like water to a thirsty camel. Although she guessed that it would be a rush she did not properly gauge how such a rush could affect her. Before she knew it she had drained the woman.

Her maker stepped forward and began to clap and together they disposed of her into a furnace of an empty factory. Lewis had greatly wished that Lumière was his one and only but it was not to be. Only after spending a year together did Lewis succumb to what she had supposed she would soon go through. She knew about the curse. She watched as her maker writhed in great pain and called out for someone, anyone to relieve him of it. She studied, without emotion, without regret, without loss, as his body was reduced to an ashen pile much like what happens when their kind goes out in the sun.

And assumed, maybe hoped, that she would be able to follow as well.

But here she still existed. Maybe not for much longer, based on the feeling within. This was different from her desire to feed. It was a feeling perhaps similar to someone on their death bed when they know their time grows near. The farther she moved north the more prominent the feeling became.

She checked out the window again. The skies had become dark enough and in the distance Lumière could see bits of lightning. She gathered her bags and walked out into the emptying street. The few trucks and cars were heading towards their respective homes. A man shouted to a group of kids that they ought to get on home because of the big storm. She walked down the street and out of town with little notice.

Soon enough the house with the deceased old lady came into view. If there was anything Lewis taught her it was to properly dispose of evidence. Sloppy vampires leave drained bodies for police to find. The police, not that bright, claim it's a creative killer. Do it often enough, however, and you'll draw suspicion to the area. And with that comes other vampires to kill the sloppy vampire. Her kind did not like attention. Especially the kind that proves they're real.

Inside the shed next to the woman's home was a can of gasoline. After several minutes inside the house giving the carpets and walls a new fragrance, Lumière returned outside with a box of matches. The inside the house glowed gently and by the time it became noticeable from down the street it would be too late for anyone to do anything.

She glanced towards the lightning in the distance.

Hopefully the rain would hold off until it burned to the ground.

Lumière set off through the forest. She had plenty of time to get to her destination but she wanted to be there early to scope the area out and choose the spot where she would enter the train from. The forest was much darker than the open sky which suited her vision. It was peaceful, even. She decided to enjoy herself since she could theoretically die at any moment. At a clearing the vampire dropped her shoulder bag and leaned her suitcase against a tree. She laid down in the grass and listened to the calm country air full of crickets, birds, and squirrel's chattering. This was probably a fraction of what Canada was like.

She could have stayed in that spot forever except she knew she needed to catch the train. Also, the clouds in the sky made her guess that it would begin raining soon, and traveling through mud was not fun. As she picked up her things she stopped. She could sense him. The vampire from back by the bus. He was not far from her and must have sensed that she knew he was there because he stepped out from behind a tree.

"Little girl," he drawled, "You didn't get very far. I would have thought you in another state by now."

His eyes were dark and menacing and the way he stalked towards her was like a hunter. _He wants to hunt me_. _No, he's been hunting me_. She resumed her movements acting as though the voice didn't bother her, even though it did. It sent a frightening chill down her spine. She was surprised he let her get this far.

"I like to travel like humans do," she answered honestly, "it gives me time for reflection and thought. I didn't know you lived out here."

He grinned, "This whole state is my hunting ground. Best never to stay in one spot too long, but, of course, you already know that." He edged the circle of the clearing, "I know I made reference to it back there but you don't have a partner, do you?"

Lumière turned and looked him in the eye, "No. And I don't believe you and I are compatible."

This made the vampire throw his head back in laughter, "I haven't any need of your companionship. Don't you feel her? She's waiting just ahead for you. Run to her, it'll give me the thrill."

He was making it clear to her that he was hunting her and that his partner was helping. He had such supreme confidence that he would catch Lumière that he was telling her who was helping and where they were. She studied his dark eyes which were nothing but malice and thirsted for power.

"You didn't think I'd let you off that easy. You couldn't have thought that. A vampire so young and tasty as you. And with no partner? You're going to die anyways, why not just make it quick and give your power to us for a time?"

"I'll make my own choices about my life," she may not be his equal in strength but she wasn't going to cow tow to some idiot who only wanted her blood. As she stepped forward he knocked her on her back.

"Stupid girl! You're not getting out of her alive!" His face twisted, "Or well, you know what I mean." He laughed again. It was an idiot laugh. The type of maniacal laughter you might hear in an insane asylum by a killer. The sound made Lumière's ears ring.

"Get up!" he ordered.

She hesitated and got to her feet. He only needed to get close enough...

He practically hissed, "Now run."

Lumière stared hard at him. She did not want to participate in a game of cat and mouse, especially with a second vampire out there ready to tackle her without warning. "What if I choose not to play your silly game?"

The other vampire threw his hands in the air, "Well, jeeze, I don't know, I suppose I could kill you right here and now, but then you wouldn't have a chance at freedom now would ya?"

"I don't have a chance if I run, either."

He moved close, but not close enough, "You're telling me you're a weak vampire? Can't even run a few hundred yards? Pathetic," he spit at her.

Lumière crossed her arms over her chest, "Even the strongest vampire hasn't much a chance against two intent on killing them. Your game is for your own benefit, not mine, and I refuse to play it."

She watched as the vampire began to shake in anger. His eyes narrowed and he circled her and stomped the ground with each step, "Why are you being such a pain about this?" It was like he was throwing a fit, like a child.

"You're surprised that I'm being a pain about my own murder?"

"Keh!" he stopped and then moved forward, almost close enough. He must have seen the glance of Lumière's eyes because he began to laugh again, "Oh oh oh! I watched you! That move with the bus driver was as slick as oil! Too bad for you that my vampire clan has someone who can read minds and she heard you giving those orders in that man's head. You only have to touch someone, it seems, and you can make them do whatever you want."

He was inside the clearing now. From a distance the two were like a lion cornering a lamb. But who was the lion and who the lamb?

"This is why, very much why I want to drink your blood. That and your age. Rather disgusting to make someone so young into a vampire. I ought to have killed you back at the bus. Your maker broke a cardinal rule. Since I don't know who your maker is I'll simply be rid of his work. I'll give you a proper death instead of that bullshit that comes from not being able to find your partner. And in order to have a proper death you must run—as hard as you can, like you're trying to save your own life—and I'll chase and maybe, just maybe you can get away," he snorted and then added, "for a time."

Lumière knew she didn't have much time. It wouldn't last very long and she would have to move fast. He was dead on about her not having much in the way of strength. She couldn't outrun him at this distance and if she ran into the other one she was certainly in a heap of trouble. She stared at him and he smirked. Her bag slipped off her shoulder and she knelt down next to it.

"What are you doing?" he was alarmed. His eyebrows raised and he made to step forward but caught himself. No matter.

She smiled, "You will at least let me collect myself before I go, right?"

He shrugged and rolled his eyes. She continued to smile at him as she peeled off her glove. She placed her stark white hand on the ground. Her eyes focused and sharpened while his dulled.

"Why don't you just lie down and not move for a day or two." She didn't ask. This was a command and it would have to be a pretty powerful one. Human minds were easily susceptible to suggestions but vampires had some resistance. He followed her orders nevertheless and laid down in the lush grass. Above them the thunder cracked loudly. She quickly threw her bags under a thick brush and tore through the woods.

She only had an hour, maybe two, and then he would regain his senses and hunt her. She shuddered. The reading of his mind showed what a talented hunter he was. Certainly not the best, but, he was rather relentless. However, his desire for vampire blood clouded his senses. She could use that to her advantage.

She burst through the thick forest into the open. A quick check assured her that his partner was not anywhere near here. She bit her hand so that blood would drop and ran fast over the fields. She concentrated and listened for the sound of water. She could lose him at the water. He wouldn't be able to follow the scent of her blood if it were washed away. In no time flat she came upon a stream. As she crossed it she felt specks of water from above.

Lumière sighed. The rain would help and hinder. At the stream she licked her wound and watched it heal. She glanced back towards the forest. No one had yet emerged. With that motivation the young vampire resumed running across the open fields. She would double back for her bags after several miles. They, hopefully, wouldn't think to turn around and see if she had come back.

Around her thunder crashed and several flashes of lightning illuminated the open field. It would not do to be seen clearly under a flash of light and so Lumière darted into the thicket of another forest. She ran through the darkness with little effort. Although she rarely ran, especially in the past year, she found it came as naturally to her as reading minds or drinking blood. Her muscles were created for this, after all.

She ran with all her might through forest, then in open fields, across roads, and back into forests again. A half hour past, she judged, and she decided to give it a rest. The rain wasn't as bad here. Lumière judged by the direction of the wind and how the thunder was slightly behind her that she must have outrun the storm. But not by much. She sighed and pulled her hair back out of her eyes.

She looked around and noticed she wasn't in a field this time. Where there should be plowed rows of dirt instead was a pasture of grass surrounded by a fence. The paddock was large, too. She climbed through the fence and heard the grunting of what could only be horses coming from the barn over a hundred yards away. Farther on was a giant farmhouse. She stared at the farm house and dropped to a knee as the familiar aching came back.

"Is this where I'll die?" she gasped and held her side. The pain was spreading through her body like wildfire without the burning. Instead it was cold, freezing, and made her think of how when humans fall through the ice into a pond. This is what they must feel like. She gritted her teeth and shut her eyes. "Passing on in a field for horses is not very elegant," she mumbled to herself as she tried to rise to her feet. She made to move towards the farm house in hopes of seeking shelter from the pelting rain, but only managed a few steps before falling back onto both knees.

"Poor little girl," a woman's voice shouted from behind her. Lumière didn't have the strength to combat the pain and so she merely stayed in the same position. "Can't even stand, can you? Shoulda let Thor kill you. I've watched vamps go through this. Ain't no pleasure picnic."

"Not elegant at all."

The woman, clearly the other vampire's partner, strolled up next to Lumière. "What was that girly?" She kicked the young vampire in the stomach sending Lumière into the air and then onto her back. "Oh, that's what I thought it was."

The female vampire stood above Lumière. Her dark black hair reminded her of a time long ago. Was this perhaps retribution? The story begins one way and ends in a similar way. Lumière whimpered as the pain increased.

"Well, I'd told Thor I'd wait for him to catch up, but if you go an' die before he gets here that won't be no fun for neither of us," she grabbed Lumière by her shirt collar and pulled her up. Before the girl could get her hands on the woman her arms were bound to her sides by a crushing hug, "Ain't gonna fall for that. Thor already told me."

Lumière was in no position now to protest. The pain had broken her last mental barrier and she felt herself falling into a deep abyss of loneliness. It hit her now how much she wanted someone by her side all those years. The emotions swept over her like a giant tidal wave but ceased to wash away all the fears which had accumulated on her beach of thought for this day. She was certain that the vampire which held her was drinking from her but she couldn't feel it. She couldn't feel anything other than an intense desire to want to kill herself. Why did she live this long? There was no purpose if she wasn't able to share it. She should have ended it sooner.

Part Eight

By the time Caprice got Éclair back to the house it had begun to rain. Éclair was slipping in and out of conscious like the flip of a coin and the brunette wasn't sure which side was going to come up. She was reaching for the doorknob when she felt them: vampires. Caprice squeezed Éclair tightly and emitted a soft growl. Her eyes scanned the immediate area and then beyond.

In the flash of lightning she saw, illuminated against the silhouettes of the darkened trees, two women in an embrace. At first Caprice blushed, but, as she looked closer, she saw that one indeed was drinking from the other. The young woman couldn't let that happen. She set Éclair down on the porch and hopped the fence into the paddock. As she ran towards the two she stripped her clothes and changed into a large, brown wolf. The vampire didn't have much time to react as Caprice's large beast form leaped into the air at her. She dropped the small girl, and dashed back.

Caprice growled and charged forward. Her speed far exceeded the vampire and so she managed to bite into the undead arm of the woman and tear a huge chunk out. She screamed and kicked Caprice in the jaw, sending the wolf stumbling back. Caprice shook her head and watched for a second as the vampire ran off into the woods. She paused and peered back towards the young girl on the ground. The girl was writhing—which she hoped was a good thing.

The werewolf Caprice howled and took the fence in an effortless jump deciding to chase down the vampire. Overhead, the storm had caught up, and was beginning to come down in full force.

Part Nine

Éclair was in her own hell. She was lost and desolate and wandered aimlessly through the corridors and halls. Sometimes she would come to a dead end and turn back, other times she would come to a door and open it to something far worse. She had thought that if she gave in it would mean the end. Death should have come and taken her. But if this is what death was like than she decided that she'd rather experience the pain.

At least with pain she felt something.

These corridors seemed dead and when in Rome, these dead things wanted other dead things, which meant that they wanted Éclair. They were doing their best to suck the life out of her. Their endless black walls, the unending maze, the doors filled with horrors much like the levels of hell she remembered reading about once in a class, all seemed design to constantly remind the redhead that she had no hope.

Indeed she did have no hope. Everything from her life, all the times her parents left her alone, all the times she had to leave friends to never see them again, all the times she was ostracized at a new school for being an outsider, all the times she felt loneliness and sorrow, they were brought to the forefront. The torment and anguish were molasses and they dripped through her veins slowly until she was certain that every part of her would ache beyond pain. What was beyond pain?

A netherworld which Éclair shuddered to think about.

What was the point? She had asked that girl, what was her name? The brown haired... or blonde? She couldn't remember. Was there ever a girl? Did she make her up? What was her life like before this? Why couldn't she remember? Better yet, was there even something to remember? Little by little she was losing herself in this maze. With every door opened a piece of her disappeared.

She slid down the side of the wall and stared lifelessly into the darkness that lay ahead. It would be like this for eternity, wouldn't it? She wanted to cry but she had no tears. She wanted to scream but she had no voice. She could feel her eyelids getting droopy. Would this sleep overtake her? She would allow it. Anything to escape.

Her eyes began to close, slowly. Everything around her was slipping away. She didn't want it anyways. Since there was no point. She had no one, she had nothing, and she was no one. In the distance, the darkness, there was a sudden, though barely noticeable, glow of light. Éclair paused. She stared at the glow. What was that? She tried to open her eyes better to see but found her lids like forty ton weights. The glow wasn't going away, though, and it intrigued Éclair.

She summoned all of what was left of her and lifted her lids. The light shone brighter now. It shone upon a door. She stared down the hall. What was the meaning of this? Was she meant to go to the door? She couldn't feel her body and had to look down to make certain it was still intact. When she saw that it indeed was intact, she looked back up to see the glow of light even brighter now. She used the light as a motivation and clawed her way up the wall and into a standing position. Her body felt like all the energy had left it. Whatever was forcing her to go was something beyond what Éclair could imagine.

Down the hall she went. Each step closer to the light become lighter and easier. By the time she reached the light she began to regain a sense of herself. Who was she? Éclair Muse. What was her life like? A somewhat ditsy teenager who loved lacrosse and had a killer shot. She had two loving parents and friends... Éclair felt her eyes open wide. Yes, she had friends. She had people she wanted to see again.

The door was in front of her now. The light was now also illuminating her. She felt warm, she felt love, she felt at peace. She reached for the knob and opened the door.

Part Ten

Reality came back for Éclair like a plane crash. The rain, the dark skies, the thunder, her cold, wet body. She shivered slightly and got to her feet. She was at her house. Donner came running out from the barn and greeted her with a bark. She smiled at him and then searched the yard in worry. "Caprice?"

Donner barked and ran into the pasture. She watched him, wondering for a moment what he was doing, and then it came to her that he wanted her to follow. She nodded and ran out into the heavy winds and rains. She hopped the fence easily and ran with Donner. The heavy rain made it difficult to see far in front of her and the mud slowed her a little. She watched the border collie in jealousy and idly wondered when she'd be able to master changing into a four legged animal.

She had been intent on watching and following Donner that she nearly overlooked a small girl lying on the ground. There was a bloody wound on her neck, but what worried Éclair the most, was that she was lying face down in mud. She ran over to the girl and pulled the small body into her arms. The body was cold and the girl wasn't moving.

"Hey! Are you okay?" Éclair checked a pulse and found none. She gasped and laid her back down on the ground. She wiped the mud away from her face and mouth and prepared to give CPR. She had her hands placed on the girl's ribcage when she heard a male's voice.

"I don't think that will help." Éclair turned and glared at a man with sandy blonde hair. His smirk irritated her. She suddenly felt protective of the girl and turned so that she was shielding her with her body.

"What do you mean?"

The man rolled his eyes, "Stupid werewolves know nothing," he licked his lips, "Your friend should be running into mine right about now. Don't think she'll last long. Meanwhile you'll hand that one over to me and we'll let your friend go, how's that sound?"

Donner growled at the strange man and made to attack him but stopped at Éclair's voice, "No! Donner!" She didn't feel right about this, she didn't want the border collie getting caught up in something that might hurt him, "Go home!" The dog seemed to hesitate and then ran, tail between his legs, back towards the house.

She watched him for a moment and then gasped. He was talking about Caprice. She must have run out here. But how did he know Éclair was...?

"I'm not handing her over. Caprice can handle herself," unless these guys were werewolves, but then, why hadn't this one transformed. "Why do you want her anyway?" She glanced back to the unmoving form behind her and felt a sudden rush of worry that the girl had not moved.

He groaned, "Do not get in the way of vampire affairs or I shall bring others to kill your entire pack!"

She somehow knew he would say that, "I'm not giving you her! Just because you have to drink human blood to survive it doesn't mean you need to kill people, especially young girls like her!"

His laughter made Éclair cringe, "Her? Human? You're so stupid. I ought to kill you, too."

Éclair opened her mouth but closed it. She turned back towards the blue haired girl on the ground. Though, because of the lightness of the blue, it was now stained in mud. A vampire? It couldn't be.

"You lie!" She growled at him.

He chuckled, "Like I said, stupid." He paused and stared at her, "I bet you can't even change..."

Her eyes widened at this and he knew he had her. He ran forward and grabbed the redhead by her throat and held her up in the air. She struggled and grasped his wrists trying to pull herself up from being choked. Her legs kicked nothing but air.

"Now, die stupid. Die and save us all some time."

She felt the blackness creeping up again and she felt her body stiffen. Not again! With the swing of her body she brought her feet up and connected them with the side of the vampire's head in a sickening crack. He dropped her and stumbled backwards.

"You bitch!" His voice was gargled.

Éclair coughed as she rubbed her throat. She was getting to her feet when she looked up at him. He removed his hand from his head and she could see the dent she made with the heel of her foot in the side of his forehead. He ran forward again but this time she dodged and pushed him forward sending him sliding through the mud. As he slowed he jumped to his feet and dashed back towards her.

He kicked, punched, and tried to grab Éclair again but her lacrosse skills and some powerful instincts made her fast enough that he couldn't connect. The frustration was growing in his dark eyes and he threw a particularly wild punch. Éclair easily dodged and countered with an elbow to his chest. The force of the blow threw him into the fence post. The post broke on impact and he tumbled over it. He laid a moment on the ground and then pushed his self to his feet.

Out of his left shoulder stuck a small, but long chunk of wood from the split post. He grabbed it and yelled. His dark eyes caught Éclair's calm violet eyes. "This isn't over!" And with that, he ran into the forest.

She dropped her shoulders and let out a breath of air. Her neck still ached from where he held her in the air but she felt it healing as she touched it and ceased to worry. She heard a small, pained moan and remembered the girl on the ground. Éclair moved back to her side and knelt down. How could this girl be a vampire? She looked so frail and so innocent.

Éclair pressed her hand against the girl's cheek and patted lightly. The other hand searched the girl's throat, checking the wound to see if it was still bleeding. She still couldn't find a pulse when the girl's eyes began to flutter. She paused her hand's movements and ceased breathing. A pair of vibrant ruby red eyes stared up from under a diffuse of dark lashes against pale lids. Éclair remembered that warmth from in the corridors as it seemed to flood over her again. She felt a smile draw over her lips and for maybe the first time ever, felt a sort of peace inside her heart.

"You're okay now, I've got you." She spoke as she would to a child, her voice gentle and sweet.

The girl's eyes became even more wide and she struggled to speak. Éclair just soothed the soft cheek beneath her hand with her thumb and hushed the girl gently. She stopped trying to speak and simply relaxed into the actions. Her eyes slowly closed and her head tilted to the side. For some reason, though, Éclair knew she wasn't dead. She continued to smile and made a move to pick the girl up.

"Bitch, you'll get it now," Éclair's head whipped around to see the familiar vampire from the fight standing above her. He held a long chunk of the post above his head like a sword and before she could blink, he swung downward.

_The Next Day..._

Lumière felt sore even before she opened her eyes. But beyond that, even stronger, she felt something she hadn't felt for years. Not since she was a human, actually. She felt warmth. Even more she felt comfort and softness and... something she couldn't define. She carefully opened her eyes—if this was a dream she did not want to spoil it. The first thing to grace her sight was a young woman.

She was on her side, facing Lumière, and fast asleep. Her breathing was shallow and quick but it seemed she was deep in sleep. She had deep red hair that was splayed out across the pillow and over parts of her face. Her skin was dirty, presumably having been caked with mud. Her arm was laid out in front of her and, to Lumière's embarrassment, her hand was intertwined with the vampire's. Lumière stared at the two hands, bare hands, both joined, in astonishment.

She carefully pulled her hand out of the light grasp and meant to pull it to her own body, but found herself moving it forward towards the young woman's face. She didn't even know what she was doing when she brushed the hair from the girl's face. The girl's eyes suddenly opened and Lumière halted her actions altogether; she couldn't even take her hand away.

The young woman blinked several times and then gave tired smile which in turn caused those unrecognizable, albeit, powerful feelings in Lumière. She felt like she could do nothing but stare into a pair of gentle violet eyes. Eyes that seemed to say everything was okay now and eyes that she immediately wanted to see everyday for the rest of her life. Her thoughts embarrassed her but she still continued to stared.

"Good Morning," the other girl said in a voice deeper than Lumière's, but still richly sweet and definitely kind. "Well, afternoon, I think. Caprice said you're sensitive to sunlight, so I covered the windows."

When the redhead's hand reached up and took her own in it, Lumière felt like she would burst from the warmth she felt. She felt the hand squeeze hers and what could she do but squeeze back. It was so soft, but strong and yet carried such an gentility that it put the young vampire at ease. But she was touching the girl and she couldn't hear anything... What was there to do? She couldn't fight this. No, she wouldn't fight this. Her face softened and she returned the smile, "This is..."

The woman across from her scooted a little closer, "This is?"

Lumière pulled the hand to her, shut her eyes, and pressed the girl's knuckles to her lips. All those years, all that loneliness, all that searching. It was done, finished. She somehow defied fate long enough to be rewarded by it.

"I'm Lumière," she said against the knuckles. Her voice cracked, she wanted to cry in happiness, though she couldn't, but she didn't care, "I'm you're partner. Please treat me kindly."

_Thus ends the 10 part, 'Warmth of a Partner.'_

_Please stay tuned for more of the story "Flesh."_

_We learn more about Lumière and Éclair's relationship_

_and what others will think about the taboo of a_

_vampire and werewolf being one another's_

_fulfillment and partner._

_-Vexed Fusion-_


	4. Discovery in Death 1

Discoveries in Death

Part One

Éclair sat just outside the door to her bathroom. The shower was on hot enough that she could see and smell the faint steam in the doorway. She dared not look inside, however, since Lumière was in the shower cleaning up. They didn't stay long in bed. Both were caked in dry mud and even their clothes were still damp from the heavy storms of the previous night. Éclair insisted that Lumière use the shower first and that she would use her parent's shower. But leaving the room proved quite difficult.

She couldn't explain it. The words wouldn't come to describe the sensation, the feeling as she moved away from her _partner_. The word crossed Éclair's lips like a flower petal covered by the finest of dew on a warm spring day. Her heart swelled with pride despite not knowing anything about Lumière. What she did feel was a need to protect, to stay close to the girl, and a desire to stare into those bright rubies which were her eyes. Éclair felt the warmth in her cheeks at the last thought. This is what it meant to be a partner, it seemed.

Neither said a word when Éclair took up the spot on the floor, mere feet away from the shower (only the wall separated the two). An easy silence overtook where there would be a need to converse. Éclair leaned her head back and listened, with her newly acquired keen hearing, to all the sounds her _partner_ was making in the shower. How the water splashed against her skin, the way she wrung her hair out every few minutes, and the small pats of her feet on the porcelain floor of the shower. She began to imagine how the girl would look in the shower; the image caused a blush beyond any she'd ever felt before.

"How do you know we're partners?" Éclair blurted the question out as a distraction and hoped the other girl wouldn't think her rude.

From within the bathroom she could hear Lumière's voice, assertive but girlish, soft but crisp, and with an accent she couldn't place, "I'm not exactly certain. Honestly, my first instinct was based on the fact that I couldn't hear your thoughts. But..." She trailed off.

"You couldn't hear my thoughts? What does that mean?"

There was a lull followed by a hesitant answer, "It's... a special power of mine. Surely you've heard that vampires can sometimes have powers. Most of it depends on what you're capable of as a human."

Éclair leaned forward from the wall. The conversation had her curious now. "So because you can't read my thoughts you think I'm your partner? Is that the only reason?"

She could almost here the vampire's head shake, "That is not the only reason. You found me, am I right?" There was a confirming grunt from Éclair. "At the time you found me I was on the verge of dying. Can I assume that you know about the curse?"

"I know... some."

Lumière turned off the water and stepped out. She wrapped the large towel that was left for her around her body and peaked her dripping head out the door. Éclair looked up at her with questioning eyes. She smiled down at the teen, "Perhaps I can fill in those gaps later with what I know?"

The redhead merely nodded as she stared up at the now cleaned Lumière. Before she could really take the other girl in she moved back into the bathroom to dry her hair and dress. Éclair closed her eyes replaying the image of the pale skin glistening with water, hair so damp it looked blue, and the girl's slender arms and legs that seemed just the right size. She seemed blissfully unaware of the smile that had crept up onto her lips.

"The point is that I was dying from the curse. Then it suddenly stopped and I awoke to find you. I'm not dead—not permanently at least, so therefore I have to conclude that you're my partner. Plus..." her voice went quiet, almost shy, "there's this feeling I have when I'm around you. Something like warmth, being content, complete and what not. When you tried to leave earlier to give me time to shower it was as if there were an invisible set of ropes between us and I felt myself wanting to follow you."

Éclair swallowed and looked down at the carpet. "I felt it, too." Her voice was equally quiet. The two were experiencing something far greater than they had ever felt and the weight was finally coming crashing down. So heavy, so large were these feelings, the scope of them went beyond what could be readily understood and felt. Éclair dared not breathe. The realization that this girl felt the same way she did was something like the happiest of happiness and the scariest of fears. Inside the bathroom Lumière also dared not move as she tried to sort through the same feelings and realizations.

"Well," the redhead dared to speak. Her throat felt constrictive. "You must be my partner, then. Because the same thing was happening to me. But now I seem to be fine, too." She forced a smile and picked off some dried dirt from her shorts.

A shuffling of sound echoed from the bathroom and out came Lumière fully dressed. Her hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail and was still damp from the shower. She wore the sweatshirt and jeans that Éclair had set out for her. Since both belonged to Éclair they were baggy on the vampire's small frame. "Do you have a belt?"

Éclair noticed that the girl was holding up her jeans with one hand and laughed softly. "Of course, sorry." She pushed herself to her feet and went to the closet. "Maybe tomorrow I can go into town and get you clothes that actually fit?"

"I still don't know your name," Lumière sat herself down on the bed. It lay barren of it's top blanket. Said blanket was crumpled in the hamper with the laundry seeing how it was soaked with mud from the girls. She stretched her legs out in front of her and her stark white feet seemed odd sticking out of the dark jeans. She wiggled her toes and gave them a curious glance.

Éclair came back to the bed with the belt, "Éclair. Éclair Muse."

Those ruby red eyes caught the werewolf like a deer in headlights and she felt speechless as she held out the belt. Lumière smiled and touched the hand the belt was in. She wrapped her fingers around the mud caked wrist and proceeded to slide them down the top side, over the knuckles and slowly down the fingers. To say the energy in the room was palpable was barely skimming the surface of description.

Hours must have passed in the few seconds of passing the belt, and as Lumière finally took the black leather in her own hand, she said, "Éclair. I think I like it very much." She slid off the bed to her feet. Mere inches divided the height between the two girls as well as the space between them. "No, I'm certain I love it. It carries a sort of elegance with it. It means flash in French, did you know?"

Éclair nodded that she did indeed know. She watched for a moment as Lumière stepped back and proceeded to slip the belt through the loops in the jeans. Feeling uncomfortable staring at a girl she barely knew the werewolf turned and headed to her closet and drawers. She gathered an armful of clean clothes. "I guess it's my turn to clean up." At the doorway to the bathroom she glanced over her shoulder.

Lumière had finished buckling her belt and was watching the redhead. She smiled. "I will wait here."

Four simple words ushered in a strong sense of relief and Éclair entered the bathroom and half closed the door for some privacy. She stripped off the muddy clothes and entered the shower. Luckily there was plenty of hot water left.

Back in the room Lumière sat down at the computer and went straight for the web browser. Once she heard the water running she began to talk to Éclair in a normal toned voice as though the teen was in the room with her. "How long have you been a werewolf?"

Inside the bathroom Éclair half shouted her answer, "Not very long. A few days, actually." The words were latent with embarrassment at the admission.

"You don't have to shout," Lumière commented while she went through a portfolio of stocks, "I have almost as good as hearing as you do." She smiled ruefully and added, "I suppose we're two of a kind, you and I."

"Huh?"

Lumière began to repeat herself but was cut off.

"No, no, I heard you. But I don't understand what you mean. Two of a kind?"

The vampire frowned and leaned back in the computer chair. "Vampire and werewolf as partners. Statistically we're probably not the first couple, but, it does seem to be quite a taboo. Hasn't your maker explained that to you?"

"I don't know my maker," came the small voice in the shower.

Lumière gave the half closed door to the bathroom a long hard look. "How can you not know your maker? Is that not her I sense downstairs?"

"No, that's Caprice, a werewolf from California. She was traveling to Canada and followed my scent here."

"Was she trying to make you hers?"

"Huh? No, I mean, well, she... not hers in particular. She was... you know... looking for a partner and all... but we're not, I mean." Éclair grumbled to herself and trailed off. She didn't know why answering that was so difficult.

Lumière smiled and turned back to the computer. She worked diligently for several minutes while Éclair showered in silence. A change to her schedule and suddenly it meant a change to all of her assets. It was a good idea she had not yet donated all the money. Seemed she would need it now. No, not just for herself, now for her and Éclair. The young vampire felt a thrill as she deposited a large amount in a local Wisconsin bank. The loneliness that once haunted her entire existence was erased in the flash of a storm and replaced with the warmest, kindest person that anyone could ask for. So what if she was a werewolf?

"How old are you?"

Lumière paused in her actions as she searched for the answer. How long had it been? She licked her lips. "I'm 51, including my human years."

"WHAT!?"

The small girl winced at the shriek. Inside the bathroom the water turned off and the sound of shuffling and towel drying shuffled loudly into Lumière's ears. She sighed and opened her email.

"But, but, Caprice said that vampires only live a few years beyond... I mean... you don't look that old! You look really good for your age!" The redhead came bursting through the door, her hair wrapped in a towel, and wearing a long skirt and tank top. Her skin was flushed a ruddy pink from the hot water, but at least it was clean and free of all that mud.

The vampire grinned as she closed down the web browser, "I'm an exception to the rule. And to be certain, my body is that of 15—since that's how old I was when I was changed."

Éclair stared down at her with purple eyes swimming in disbelief and confusion. Her face contorted into several shapes before resting on a despairing frown. "So you've been alone this entire time?"

Lumière shook her head and rose to her feet. She gestured for Éclair to sit on the bed, which the girl did without much thought. Lumière climbed behind her and unwrapped the towel from the red hair. She proceeded to dry the hair slowly and with great care. "I had a... friend for the first few years. He hoped I was his partner; that was the reason he made me. But he still succumbed to death. For whatever reason I just kept living on."

Éclair had closed her eyes and leaned into the other girl's touch as though it were nothing but heaven and angels. She murmured her reply, "But after that you've been by yourself?" When Lumière murmured a yes the redhead said, "I get the loneliness, you know? My parents are gone a lot and we're always moving... Oh wow. You're older than my parents, you know? I feel like I should refer to you as Grandma or something similar. Maybe Miss Lumière?" The two laughed lightly. "Do you have a last name?"

"I did, once. Now I have many last names to keep up with the passing of time and my lack of aging," she worked the dampness from Éclair's hair as though it were precious gold, "I am simply Lumière to those who know me best. I would like you to call me that, as well."

The redhead leaned back, giving Lumière a slight surprise as she felt the other girl's head resting against her chest. Éclair looked up and gave a wink. "Got it, partner!"

The vampire returned the other girl's grin and without thinking, leaned in and kissed her forehead. She lifted her head, smiling at the blush dancing across the peach skin of the werewolf. For some reason the action made Lumière laugh and before Éclair could respond she pushed her head back in the upright position to finish drying. Were all first meetings of partners so warm and fuzzy?

Part Two

"No! I mean... maybe! I've never heard of such a thing!" Caprice crossed her arms in front of her and turned her head to the side. Éclair was reminded of how the other werewolf used this same gesture and look when she had made up her mind to follow the redhead to her school. Stubborn wasn't just a word for this woman, it was a lifestyle.

Lumière sat at a stool near the kitchen counter. She had one leg crossed over the other and her hands were folded neatly into her lap. To Éclair it seemed like she had a life-like statue in her kitchen. Even things made of stone moved more than the young (in appearance) vampire did. The girl's red eyes gave away the signs of life that were behind the facade. She was studying Caprice closely or looking about the room as if trying to memorize everything about it.

Éclair couldn't help but find her most minute movements mesmerizing. She shook her head and gave a small sigh. She had to stop doing this. If she continued to focus so much on the azure haired girl... Azure: that's the color she decided on for Lumière's hair. Her mother had shown it to her once in a book full of colors; they were choosing something for an art museum back in Washington. She liked the color very much, but she decided she liked Lumière's better. It had a hint of aqua that made each strand just as personified as the next.

There she was doing it again.

"Éclair, you can't come with me anymore, I hope you know."

Éclair blinked her eyes and turned her head towards Caprice. "What?" she was confused as to what the other werewolf meant but she also felt hurt in the words. Even if she didn't know the woman very well the idea of being disliked for no reason was certainly not a happy one.

The brunette pursed her lips and turned her back on both Éclair and Lumière. "To think: a vampire and a werewolf are partners. The idea is revolting to say the least! And to think I saved that dirty bloodsucker!"

Éclair was awash with anger. She stepped into the kitchen—unconsciously between Lumière and Caprice. "How can you say that?! Just before you saved her, I was on the verge of dying. What if I had died because she was dead too? Would that be okay?"

Caprice became silent. Her body was stiff and for some reason Éclair could sense the alertness in the other werewolf's movements as well. The awareness of moving between the two women gave the redhead a sense of discomfort. She hoped no one would become violent. Lumière hadn't spoken one word since coming downstairs, either, which didn't help the situation. (Or maybe it did?)

A feeble bark pierced tense air causing Éclair to turn towards the couch were Donner lay. His front legs and head were bandaged but the blood had managed to seep through the fabric. It was he who kept the blonde haired vampire from striking Éclair. She recalled how the spike of wood came flying down and a flash of black came between the would-be weapon and herself. Donner had disobeyed and returned to help his mistress.

He knocked the vampire on his back and tore a large chunk of flesh from the man's arm. Éclair was almost too shocked to move. All the blood, the opened flesh, and the smell made her feel queasy and sick to the stomach. The vampire got to his feet and as Donner pounced again he swung the wood at the border collie. Donner fell with a splat into the mud and before he was able to rise back onto his feet the vampire was bringing the wooden spike down like he had with Éclair.

Éclair tried to get to her feet but her suddenly leaden body slowed the movements. She thought for certain that the dog would be killed but in the last second a great beast came from the forest and slammed into the vampire with such force that it was like the blasting of a building. The spike came down only on Donner's ear, thankfully.

Caprice had turned into a wolf and apparently had chased down another vampire and killed her. The blood of the fight was evident on her muzzle and when the male vampire smelled it he cried out and then, to Éclair's amazement, fled into the forest. Caprice looked as if she were going to follow but she stopped and changed back into human. Éclair had Lumière in her arms and Caprice had Donner and the two walked back in silence to the house.

It wasn't until they arrived back at the house that Caprice really noticed what Lumière actually was. The disapproval was evident in her eyes but, Éclair assumed, the brunette took notice of her friend's regained health and probably let it slip for the night.

And now here they were: Lumière finally healthy, Caprice speaking from what was probably on her mind the previous night, and poor Donner recuperating from his wounds. Éclair made to move towards the dog but was cut off by Lumière who had slid down from the stool and walked towards the couch first. She smiled at Donner and sat down on the free cushion next to him. The redhead gazed with a hint of awe as the border collie turned his head to the girl at his side.

For a brief moment he did not know what to do. Lumière held her hand up to his muzzle. She smiled as he sniffed and then licked the pale hand. The dog panted and laid his head back down. Lumière scratched his head and pet his back all the while uttering soothing, quiet words to him and calling him a wonderful and valiant knight.

Caprice had moved to Lumière's side to watch the actions. The teen watched her out of the corner of her eye. Torn and conflicted might be the best words to describe the brunette's face. Éclair felt a tint of guilt. She had not really considered that the woman might actually be struggling with her feelings and with what she has been told to feel.

"I understand, you know?"

There was an exchange between confusion and surprise. Éclair smiled.

"Vampires, werewolves, mortal enemies huh? But you know, I'm only 16. Even if I'm a werewolf now it's not like I had any part in the decisions of the past. I'm not a very intelligent person so bare with me, but, I think of it in terms of low-cut jeans." Caprice was at a loss for words while Éclair talked. "I mean, who decided that this fashion was in? I wasn't part of the decision and if I had been I would have explained that a girl with my figure doesn't exactly wear those jeans well." Éclair grabbed her stomach and sides through her tank top while she talked, "This figure isn't exactly perfect and I don't really want people seeing how fat my belly is becoming."

Caprice snorted and turned her head away again, "So, what are you trying to say?"

"Essentially what I'm saying is that just because everyone else believes that one thing is good for all, it doesn't mean that we can't disagree." Éclair gave a small shrug and threw her hands up in the air. "But what do I know, really? I'm only 16, well, nearly 17." She covered her mouth as her eyes widened in surprise, "Oh my god! I'll always be just 16!"

Next to her the brunette turned back with a sigh. She shook her head and moved to take a seat on the kitchen stool. A small smile crept onto her lips as though a snail were making it happen. Finally she laughed and stretched her arms in front of her. "Alright, alright, I get it!" Caprice glanced towards Lumière who returned the glance with a small nod. "Yeah, yeah. You're that girl's partner. You know Éclair, you're one lucky son of a gun. To think of the luck of finding your partner in only a few days of being turned. Probably set a record."

Éclair smirked and dropped into the arm chair. She rubbed her cheeks and sank into the cushions. So much had happened in the last several days and much of it was beginning to catch up to her in the form of mind exhaustion.

"But you know, Éclair, you do age."

The redhead stopped her movements and peeked around the side of the chair at Caprice. "What do you mean I age? I thought vampires and werewolves were immortal when they found their partners?"

Caprice rolled her eyes and explained, "You have so much to learn, really. Werewolves are part human and part wolf. There is no demon in them, even if they are made by demons. The magic is what extends their lives. I think, on average, most werewolves live to about 500 or around there. They age just like humans." She leaned an elbow on the counter. "But a nice thing about being part human and wolf is that we can also breed. Not that you'll probably be interested in any of that seeing as how your partner is a female, vampire on top of that."

Lumière, who had not uttered a single word since coming downstairs, chose this moment to speak, "According to statistical data werewolves actually live to be exactly 451 years old—assuming they are not killed or have died from an accident. Those who worked the figures believe this was because the vampire who wove the magic had an interesting sense of humor. 4 + 5 + 1 equals 10. 10 is associated with rebirth. And 451 years would have been plenty of time for a werewolf to serve his or her master."

Before Éclair could comment Caprice launched in. The bitter, forced anger seethed down through her words without being absorbed or fully believed. "Serving masters huh? Do you view Éclair as someone who will serve you? Just because you two are partners doesn't mean you can treat her as such."

The redhead pinched the bridge of her nose. Lumière, however, responded with a calm and even tone of someone who truly has lived a number of years.

"I understand your desire to protect your friend. Were I in your shoes I would no doubt feel the same way. But Éclair's connection with me is something the two of us will work out. As you fully well know we're partners and we do need each other."

Éclair searched out those ruby red eyes and felt the connection Lumière was talking about. Whatever it was, whatever would come, she presumed it would take the force of a thousand gods to break. Their eyes parted and Lumière resumed her soothing pets of Donner.

"Fine, fine. You know, it's not even the vampire/werewolf thing that bothers me so much. I thought it was when I found out last night. But I the more I thought about it," Caprice had moved into the living area while she spoke and took a seat on the cushioned foot stool at the opposite end of the couch from Lumière, "the more I thought about it, the more I realized that I was just shocked."

"Shocked?" Éclair threw a curious look to the brunette.

Caprice nodded. "Yes, shocked. Do you know I've been a werewolf now for over ten years and during that time I've talked to a lot of other werewolves. My maker and I also talked a lot about what it meant to be a werewolf. Course, he only made me because he wanted to have my babies... but after two black eyes and a kick to the balls he stopped that nonsense."

Éclair chuckled which made the brunette grin.

"Yeah yeah, what can I say? So any how, remember I told you, Éclair, that werewolves know by kissing because it's all about taste for us?" The redhead blushed slightly. She glanced over at Lumière who made no expression about the news. The two hadn't kissed, yet. But she trusted the girl when she said the two were partners. Nothing ever felt more certain in her life. Still...

"Even with kissing it's still not simple," Caprice continued. She seemed unaware of Éclair's bad poker face. "The taste may be right, the feelings may hint, but it can take months, years for the bond to truly form. You two," she waved at Éclair and Lumière, "you two are acting like it's perfect. Like the bond is already formed and that you really DO know you're each other's true love. I mean, c'mon, what are the chances of that?"

The brunette turned to Lumière and addressed her for the first time, "I don't trust you. I'm not going to lie. Vampires are tricksters. They have powers and are not below using anything to their means. Who's to say that you aren't manipulating Éclair, heck, maybe even myself into thinking that you are her partner, but in reality, you're simply using us to survive? I don't like it. It doesn't follow the stories. And not to mention I've actually seen people find their partner's twice in my lifetime and neither resembled this."

Éclair studied the carpet. She felt unable to look Lumière in her eyes this time. She couldn't doubt the powerful feelings that erupted between her and the short vampire but what if it was all fake? Lumière had admitted to being able to read people's minds and alluded she could do more. If it were all fake, all of it... she would be... She couldn't finish the thought. Her heart had sunk deeply in her chest as if it were laden with heavy boulders.

"You're right." Lumière lifted her eyes from Donner to stare directly into Caprice's shimmering aqua eyes. "It doesn't follow any of the vampires and their partners I've witnessed over my lifetime. But then, I'm not a normal vampire. Nor is Éclair a normal werewolf. If it is true that she was succumbing to the curse so early while I managed to defy it for several decades then certainly our meeting... our finding one another would not be a normal and simple tale like all the others."

Caprice bit her lower lip. Éclair lifted her head at the vampire's words. What was she to know what was true and what was made up at this point? But she knew for certain that something felt real. Éclair began to speak, "Normal or not normal... I'm not going to pretend as if the speed of things, let alone their nature, doesn't bother me. Because they really do." A tear escaped the redhead's eye. She watched Lumière try to move towards her from the couch but waved her back down. The brunette shifted on her seat.

"I mean, shit, here I am a normal teenager one moment and the next I'm some supernatural being who's able to shape shift into a wolf. Vampires are fighting in my back yard and I shared a bed with one last night. I feel like this is some crazy dream and at any moment I'll wake up." More tears began falling down her cheeks as the last several day's events caught up with her in one single moment.

Unable to stand it any longer Lumière came to her side with a tissue in her hand. Éclair let out a thanks in the form of a small laugh and proceeded to wipe her tears away. She tried to apologize but was stopped by both women. There were several moments of quiet as the redhead collected herself. Lumière stayed on her knees in front of the chair where the teen sat.

Éclair took a deep breath, pushing on, "But you know, even if the world is falling apart around me, when I woke up this afternoon and saw your eyes," her gaze became fixed on Lumière, "When I saw them I could only think, wow, this is it. I feel like I've been apart from you for lifetimes, but now, now I'm with you and that's all that matters." A lopsided smile fell on her face and she shook her head, "I don't even feel like I'm saying it right. I wish I'd paid more attention in my literature courses."

"I think you said it rather elegantly." Lumière had taken Éclair's hands inside her own and was squeezing them tightly, but not the point of pain. Both felt secure and content.

"Yeah yeah yeah, that's great, okay, fine. You pass the test, now let's move on to other things before you start making out right here in the living room," an annoyed Caprice butted in waving her hands wildly trying to break the two women from their private reverie. Éclair blushed. She hadn't meant to go that far with the other werewolf still in the room. For Lumière's part, she merely leaned back but kept one of her hands around Éclair's.

The redhead took a deep breath and then asked, "Move on to what other things?"

Caprice rolled her eyes. "Like the fact that I let a vampire go last night. He'll die soon since I probably killed his partner, but that doesn't mean he won't be going to others and telling them what happened." She moved her gaze to Lumière again. "Why _was_ he after you?"

Lumière licked her lips and uttered one single word, "Power."

Part Three

_In another part of the world_...

Inside a dingy bar only fit for the underbelly of society—the parts of society that shun the sunlight (although not necessarily because it hurts them) but because they prefer the nightlife. The booze, the sex, the darkness that consumes their thoughts and makes them forget about the realities of living in such a harsh world, three men sat in a corner speaking in frank tones and imagery. Anyone over hearing the conversation would have not much left to the imagination but then also wouldn't have much left in the way of life. Therefore the regulars of this establishment stayed as far away as possible from the three gentlemen (if you could call them that). Rather to play ignorant and live another day than to show that you like sticking your nose in where it doesn't belong and getting it, and possibly man other body parts, bitten off.

The largest of the men had skin as dark as night but hair as white as day. His muscular frame was offset by the fact that he kept his hair pulled back into a ponytail and his eyebrows trimmed into a sharp curve. Nevertheless he was not a man to be messed with. Whether he wore the black, skin tight clothes as an expression of a melancholy of darker times or because of a severe lack of fashion sense it mattered very little. The clothes showed off his muscular physique similar to that of Arnold Schwarzenegger, on steroids.

His partner, the smallest of the three standing only at five feet, could not be more opposite if he tried. Where the larger man had onyx skin his complexion was like ivory. And where his partner was muscular he was as skinny as a twig. A twig with green leaf, permed hair and brown eyes. There was also a lack of fashion in his choice of dress: a one-piece white suit with orange stripes that cut off mid-thigh. A dress would look better on his form than that. Despite his size and feminine appearance he seemed to hold the commanding presence at the table and did most of the talking.

The third man sat away from the first two in the darkest part of the booth. His face could not be seen but his arm would occasionally stem out from the shadow and reveal the sleeve of a gray suit. If one stared long enough into the darkness they would see the ember of a cigarette brighten from time to time during the conversation.

"Listen, I'm not saying that I won't take the case. This sounds absolutely sadistically wonderful and I would love nothing more than to tear those two apart. My only question is how you know them and why not get someone in America, since, that's where they are. But yet here you are in Australia recruiting my efforts to kill them. Suspicious to say the least."

"I've got my ways."

"Meaning you're not human, nor are you a vampire, and you're definitely not a stinking werewolf. What does that leave? A-ou, what do you think that leaves?"

"Trees."

"Hilarious."

"I try."

"Seriously though."

"Seriously," the large man sighed and spun the ash tray around on the rotted table, "I think it means that we're talking to a demon."

"A demon," his partner repeated.

"Is that your final answer?"

"Don't mess with us, Demon. You know we vamp's have never liked your kind, not since the days of Leif Ericson and the Golden Age in the Middle East. Times were pretty good back then, ya know?"

"I had nothing to do that that."

"Like I give a koala's ass. I don't like that you're here at all, you know. And I don't like that you came to us. But I do respect that you came to us. It shows that you know the right people to get things done and done in a quick and fashionable way. But really, why should I care that some vamp and some wolf hooked up in America?" The green haired man reminisced, "America, damn, we haven't been there since Columbus landed, ain't that right A-ou?"

The large man simply nodded his head.

"Enough about past times though. Why do you want them dead?"

"I have my reasons."

"Fine. What's in it for us?"

"I'll lift it."

"Lift whaaat?"

"You know," the shadowed gentleman left the last word hanging in the air, dangling like a fresh piece of meat or fruit depending on your tastes. Perhaps in theirs, like a pitcher of the world's tastiest blood.

"Yeah right, like you can do that. I've never heard of that."

"Really? That's too bad. I guess I'll find someone el-"

The small man cut him off, "I didn't say I wouldn't do it. Jeesh, show a little skepticism and people start assuming the worst, am I right A-ou?" When A-ou made no movement the small man continued, "So we do this. You lift... it. Then what? We're day walkers again? We're gods on this pathetic planet? Is that the gist?"

"I could care less what happens to the pathetic human race. I have my reasons for wanting those two dead and that is what I want done."

"So why not do it yourself?"

"I have limitations set on me."

"Everyone's got limitations..."

"Plus, if they see who I am..."

"No one can be seen these days."

"So will you do it?"

The smoky air around the three became just as still as the silence which pervaded the table. After several seconds the small man shrugged and responded, "Sure. They're as dead as all the people I've drained over the last thousand or so years. Do you have their information?"

A folder slid across the table towards the two mismatched partners.

"How will I contact you again?"

"When you finish the job, I will come. You have my word."

"I like to shake on things."

The dusky hand and gray sleeve slipped out of the shadows and slid easily into the smaller, ivory hand which was presented over the top of the table.

"That ain't so bad now, is it? I'll be expecting payment right away. Well A-ou, as they say, time to go walkabout."


	5. Discoveries in Death 2

Discoveries in Death

Part Four

"You're still here?"

Éclair stood in the door to her darkened room. Blankets secure over the windows kept any light from entering. The room felt surreal, like it should be night, but it wasn't. She felt her senses become confused—her eyes telling her one thing but her mind telling her another. Put it on the list of weird crap caused by being a werewolf and get past it, she told herself.

"I got down to the end of the driveway. I told Caprice to go on ahead and tell them I'm still sick. I just can't..." she wouldn't finish her sentence. The truth was obvious to both girls: both felt apprehensive about moving too far away from the other. "I don't get it," the redhead gruffed in an annoyed tone, "every part of my body feels like it dies all over again whenever I try to put some distance between us. Literally or figuratively."

Lumière, who had been sitting on the bed with an open book in her lap, closed the book and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Her eyes searched the floor for answers that were not there. "Figuratively?"

The teen moved over by her partner and sat down mere inches away from her. Both were hard pressed to let the breath of relief about the closeness go unnoticed. They dared not look at one another and took to studying the lavender fabrics of the carpet under their feet. Éclair bit her lip and gave her tentative reply, "It's about what Caprice said—about how I'll only live to be 451? I know it's silly. 400 years is a long ways away, but, you're immortal and... well... I don't know. I have no idea about any of this. I slept hardly at all last night and the more and more I think about it the more my head begins to hurt. And I start to think, what if you left or died or the same with me? And then my heart begins to ache as though... well... something awful."

She clenched her jaw shut and closed her eyes. After a moment she added, "This probably sounds all silly, right? I'm worrying over nothing."

Lumière lifted her head to gaze over at the young woman who had become her partner. She recalled how she watched the girl sleep, or most times, lay awake with her eyes closed, last night. Every rise and fall of her chest from those short breaths, every time she licked her lips and turned her head to another side, how she stretched out across the bed in a way that told the vampire the girl had never shared her bed with another, she took all of this in with such deep obsession that it unnerved her.

The vampire was not one for sentimentality and deep seeded feelings. She preferred to work in numbers, figures, and logic. Her greatest asset was her mind and she knew her mind better than most people knew the backs of their hands. And yet, here she was, still learning to comprehend those fears and worries. The same fears as her partner; her heart pained, too. She sensed the growing distance between the two when Éclair tried to go down the driveway. It kept her from resting. She had tried to sort this out using the way she knew best—logic—but the idea became ludicrous. Sorting out feelings using logic was akin to starting a fire with water.

She had come to two important points: Éclair meant the world to her regardless of how well she knew the redhead. And, because of the nature of their relationship of vampire and werewolf, things were not going to be easy. Were both women prepared to face this?

"You're not worrying over nothing." Lumière reached out to push hair behind Éclair's ear. The other girl turned her head showing a shy smile through creased worry lines. "It's strange, actually," she licked her lips and explained, "I can't read your mind whatsoever. I have no idea what you're thinking or feeling or anything. It ought to worry me. I'm so used to hearing people's voices inside my head that over time, it became a crutch and I grew fretful during silent times. It was only in the past few years I yearned for those silent times and here I have them."

Éclair had turned on the bed to face Lumière. Her expression read sad. She gripped the vampire's hands tightly within her own.

"Eclair," her voice grew softer, "I want to know about you. I know nothing. And even if you can only confess your worries and fears, I will accept them, because with each little bit, I learn more about you. Also, as your partner, it is my duty... no... it is my desire to help you in any way I can. Even if that help is simply listening. I may not have all the answers you seek but..."

"Can I ask something?"

The rushed words caught Lumière by surprise and she vehemently nodded.

Éclair took a breath and paused, as though thinking something over. She finally came out with the question, slurring her words together into one single phrase, "WouldyoumindifIkissedyou?"

Lumière tilted her head to one side. "I'm sorry, could you repeat that with pauses between the words?" Both women chuckled, although Éclair more nervously than her partner.

After clearing her throat the redhead tried again, "Would you mind, I mean, and I wouldn't be offended if you said no, or anything, because it's probably weird, I mean, I don't think it's weird just in case you think I think it's weird but you never know considering how close minded people are—especially in this town. And I'm not saying that anything has to come of it, because, wow, I barely know you and you-"

"Just come out with it!" Lumière shouted, though she hadn't meant to. She instantly covered her mouth and mumbled something about not being elegant.

Éclair grinned in her lopsided manner and sighed. "Right, sorry," she breathed in deeply and asked, "May I kiss you?"

There were few times in Lumière's life where she ever regretted becoming a vampire. Now, she thought, was one of those times. Had she still been human she might have had the courtesy to blush and look away in a demure fashion all the while keeping her response clear that the question did not bother in her a bad way, but in some other way which elegant women like herself did not speak of in front of mixed company.

Instead she stared, unmoving, into a pair of endless, earnest violet eyes which appeared on the verge of crying at the lack of response or emotion from the girl in their reflection. When she did manage to catch her thoughts up with her feelings, Lumière had enough sense to put a gentle smile on her face, and added a small, shy nod. After these actions she received a most wonderful gift of Éclair's face lighting up with excitement and of course, nervousness.

Neither moved for several seconds. Éclair, on her part, had been so caught up in her worries over asking such a frivolous request that she forgot the most important part. Lumière, on the other hand, was debating in her head who should lean in first or if it should be a mutual desire on both parts. She had just come to a conclusion when the redhead took the initiative. Lumière unclasped her hands from the other girl's and placed them on Éclair's shoulders to stop her from coming closer.

The redhead's face became awash of confusion and hurt. Lumière sighed as she too, felt the hurt. She quickly explained, "My lips are dry. I... don't want our first kiss to be ruined because of something like that."

When Éclair finally realized it was nothing to do with her she sighed in relief and chuckled. She then turned her head towards the room mumbling something about chapstick but not knowing where she had put it last. Being so close to the redhead, smelling her breath, studying how her lashes curled and the way her nose had a slight hook, and how the girl's skin had several blemishes and scars perhaps from simple antics of childhood or sport, Lumière found herself a slave to her own feelings. What did it matter if her lips were dry?

Her hands still on Éclair's shoulders, Lumière pulled the girl back to her and before the redhead could respond their lips met and their eyes closed. Of how kisses are explained in books or the movies or how the simple act is blown out of the proportion, this one failed to meet any of those expectations. Inexperienced on one side of the kiss met chaste ambiguity from the other side. Lips, such weird things, Lumière thought. They were nothing more than extensions which helped enable the human race to speak and protected their teeth. And yet, when pressed against another persons...

Éclair opened her mouth to breath despite not having been closed for very long. Her heart raced through her ribcage like the pounding of a jackhammer against a city street. She needed to do something to assuage the violent torrent of emotions building up within. Perhaps kissing wasn't the best idea. Caprice had told her she would know, but, things grew awkward and only served to confuse her even more. Just as she was about to pull back, Lumière, maybe in response to the teenager's mouth agape, opened her mouth a fraction of an inch as well.

Scent in the form of a sledgehammer smashed down her throat and into her lungs; it was heady, inviting, and properly enticing. Where there was clarity in Éclair's head before, now only existed a cloudy desire, which she only barely kept in check by gripping the sheets of the bed. She pulled back from the kiss for a brief second to lick her lips and returned with much more force and passion, but also equal in power was the inexperience. She just wasn't sure what to do with her lips.

But Lumière knew. She had taken in the scent from the redhead's mouth and had wanted more. In order to get it she opened her mouth; breathing in through two passages gave her senses more to work with and proved to be quite an aphrodisiac. She increased the grip on the other girl's shoulders trying to keep her instincts in check. But Éclair had given in and when the girl broke to kiss returning with an added moistness to her lips, what could Lumière do but sink down into the pleasure.

However she felt the indecisiveness in the lips against her own. Though certainly not unpleasant it did help to bring the vampire crashing back into the physical reality. She loosened her grip on Éclair's shoulders and placed her hands on either side of the girl's face. She felt the searing heat emanating from the cheeks under her palms; the sensation acted like fuel to an already lit flame. Using great care and precision Lumière held the woman's head in place and proceeded to kiss her properly and slowly.

Éclair rode on white chariots in heaven. The coolness of the girl's hands and lips soothed her burning face and when she felt those lips begin to move in such a way against her own she knew there could be nothing on Earth better than this. She felt her hands let go of the bed sheets and her body began to move forward, not of her own will, pushing Lumière onto her back. The vampire did nothing to resist this and actually welcomed the action by allowing Éclair to take the lead. They both paused for Éclair to take a breath and were just about to resume their activities when Éclair sat up suddenly.

She had heard a sound and when she met Lumière's widened eyes she knew the smaller girl heard it too. Éclair rose from the bed without so much as a sound and moved to the door of the bedroom. She felt her ears prickle with a million sensations and began to take in every creak, every slight rush of wind, every step of the countless bugs and flies, and all other sorts of sounds. Her instincts kicked in and she searched through the sounds without a second thought until she heard the first one from before.

"There is someone outside."

Lumière nodded. She went to the redhead's side. "More than one, actually. Were you expecting anyone?"

Éclair shook her head. "I heard the farmer across the road come over to feed the horses earlier this morning. But he should be gone already."

"Let's go take a look."

Éclair stopped her partner with an arm. "Sunlight," she stated.

The small girl sighed and said, "There are many windows in your house, aren't there?"

"I'll be quick. If it's bad I'm coming right back up, okay?"

Lumière just nodded and touched the other girl's arm.

The redhead grinned. "Some kiss, huh?" She went down the stairs without waiting for a response. Lumière stared after her and smiled. Any doubt about whether they were partners or not were washed away in that kiss. Éclair was the only one for her.

The werewolf stepped into the living room and checked outside all the immediate windows. Donner lay on the couch trying to get to his feet to help his mistress. She gave him a look that said no. He lay back down and emitted an irritated grunt. She moved into the kitchen and then back through the hallway that led down to her Father's study and into the veranda. Everything outside seemed calm.

She studied the sunlit pastures with great care. The fields were calm. Too calm. She noticed it, just then, the horses huddled in the corner of the pen. Their eyes were wide with fright and they paced nervously within the group. She followed their lines of vision towards the barn. Whatever was out there had to be in that barn.

Éclair made her way back through the house and paused at the stairway. "I'm going out to the barn. If I'm not back in five minutes call the school for Caprice."

Lumière stood at the top of the stairs. "I wish you wouldn't, Éclair. We could take them if they came inside the house, whoever they are. I don't want you to go out by yourself."

The redhead gave a reassuring smile. She knew that Lumière could feel the tugging sensation of not wanting to be apart but at the same time she felt she needed to go check the barn. Something didn't feel right. She wanted to trust her instincts and her instincts were telling her to go.

"I'll be okay, I promise. If I don't think it's something I can't handle you'll be the first person I run to," Éclair said this with a smile and then added seriously, "trust me, okay?"

The vampire's face was despondent. Thanks to the sun she couldn't exactly go check with the other woman. She nodded shortly and watched Éclair until she was no longer in sight from the stairs. Her chest tightened and the familiar sensation of separation burned through her body. She only had to withstand this for mere minutes, she could be that strong.

Éclair pushed through a similar pain as she left the house. She knew she had to be quick about this because if she was feeling this it was probable that Lumière was feeling it also. The werewolf dashed towards the barn. Her ears prickled again. Someone, or some people, were in the barn. Their footfalls, though quiet, couldn't get past the redhead's heightened hearing.

Unfortunately she didn't have much of a plan other than opening the door. She tried to consider the options: in case of vampires at least she had the sun on her side and for werewolves she would just try to sort things out. And humans? Well, if she could fight on equal grounds with a vampire she didn't think a human would be much of a fight. She frowned. Not too long ago she was just a human.

Trying not to think about that Éclair stepped forward and pulled the large door of the barn back with all her might. It opened quickly, sliding along the rail above. Inside she heard two voices curse loudly and stumble up into the rafters. The smell hit her nostrils a second before the sight hit her eyes.

On the floor of the barn lay the farmer, who took care of the horses, and his wife. Their necks were bleeding and their eyes were glassed over. They were, without a doubt, dead.

"You just gonna stand there and stare or are you gonna close the door so we can finish?"

Part Five

At Éclair's school Caprice was walking the hallways and following the scent of a particular teacher. She had explained to the women in the office that Éclair was back home sick. The only sickness that the brunette could come up with was that her "cousin" had the small pox and couldn't leave her home. They expressed their concern by demanding a note from Ms. Muse's doctor again. Caprice lied by promising that it would be there tomorrow.

She highly doubted that Éclair would be going back to school anytime soon. The way the girl nearly began crying at the end of the driveway assured the brown haired werewolf that her friend's feelings went far deeper than anyone had expected. She wasn't ready to go back to the farm house just yet, however, because she still wasn't sure how she felt about that Lumière girl.

Caprice didn't want to mull it over in her mind too much. Not when the object of her interest was in such close vicinity. If those two at home were going to be all lovey dovey then the brunette decided that she deserved a little something as well. That's why she was walking the halls of the high school searching out the teacher from before.

She ignored the odd stares from the other students. Her choice in clothes had been from a store in town as she couldn't find anything which suited her tastes in Éclair's house. She couldn't fault the redhead's taste in clothes; the girl fit well into feminine styles because she had the curves. Caprice's body, on the other hand, was something she often compared with a teenage boy. It lacked curves and her breasts, while she did have more than that little vampire girl, were still not much to look at.

The store she purchased her clothes at was a vintage-type Good Will store. They carried a lot of clothes from the 1980's and 90's—the type of clothes which Caprice grew up wearing. It gave her an odd thrill to go through the clothes that were popular when she was still a teenager. She was a generation behind Éclair and because of her seclusion to the undergrounds of society she never kept up with the fashions of this new decade. Therefore ,when she entered the school wearing a pair of skater shorts (baggy jeans that cut off mid-thigh), old school sketchers, and a t-shirt that blared the emblem of Green Day and on the back a cover of their Dookie album, she felt like she emerged from a time forgotten.

But she didn't care. It's not like she was staying in this silly town forever.

The bell rang and students began to disperse into classrooms. In a matter of minutes the werewolf found herself alone, surrounded by nothing but stinky lockers. She pursed her lips and played with her ponytail. Time to get to work, she supposed.

She had two objectives: get Éclair and her partner to travel with her to Canada, and find out if this teacher, this _Liquiy_, was someone important to her. And right now she was about to solve the latter objective. Caprice stopped at the door to the blonde teacher's classroom. She was in the middle of writing something on the board. The brunette shifted and frowned at the bored students doodling in their notebooks, texting, or quietly talking to one another. Caprice nearly barged into the classroom to yell at the students but heard footsteps clacking down the hallway.

A teacher came walking towards her. If her step was stern than her face was irresolutely furious.

"What are you doing out of class? And what in the world are you wearing? Tell me your name now and what class you're supposed to be in young lady!"

Caprice resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She shoved her hands into the pockets of her jeans. "I'm Éclair Muse's cousin. I'm here to pick up her homework. She's home sick with small pox."

The teacher faltered and crossed her arms over her chest as if her previous actions were justified. "That still does not give you the right to wander these halls while class is in session. Can you not wait until after school to pick up Ms. Muse's homework? Interrupting a class for something so frivolous-"

Caprice didn't let the woman finished. She took a single step forward and allowed a taste of her werewolf strength to surge through her body and show in her eyes. The woman trailed off in a mess of stuttering, garbled words. The brunette didn't let up as she spoke, "I won't be long. And I won't be interrupting anyone. Maybe you should just be on your way and leave me in peace. How does that sound?"

Wordlessly, the teacher began to walk away. Half down the hall she began to shake her head. But one glance back at the brown haired woman told her to keep walking and to not look back again. Caprice sighed and reverted back to her normal self. She didn't like people butting in her business, especially people as smelly as that teacher.

The brunette grinned to herself and chanced a look back into Liquiy's classroom. The woman was sitting at her desk and flipping through a large stack of papers. The students were now blatantly talking amongst themselves or talking on their cell phones. Caprice did roll her eyes this time and chose the opportunity to enter the classroom. Most of the room stopped talking when she did. They stared at her the same way they did in the hallway.

She ignored them and went straight for the blonde's desk.

"Free time?"

Liquiy lifted her head in confusion but stopped dead in her tracks when she recognized the brown haired girl. Her glasses had slipped down her nose making her look like an old lady. She quickly readjusted them and replied coolly, "What can I do for you... Caprice, wasn't it?"

Caprice smiled, "Yep. Still is for that matter. I'm here for Éclair's homework. She's home sick with small pox."

The other woman's face fell in concern. "Oh, that is terrible. And she seemed just fine two days ago. Would you give me a moment to collect it? I have the assignments from yesterday and today here somewhere." Liquiy proceeded to open and close drawers and look through folders.

While she was doing this Caprice peered back towards the classroom of kids. Yes, they were indeed kids. She may look their age but she had lived long enough to feel that separation of maturity versus youth. They had resumed their talking, but at a much lower level, and many continued to stare at the brunette—some even with disdain.

She sure had them fooled. She could hear every word they uttered about her. Things like freak, fashion sense of a blind retard, and dyke were just the tip of the iceberg. Liquiy didn't seem to be having any luck in finding that work anytime soon and so the werewolf decided she was going to have a little fun with these... _kids_.

"Hey," she said as she poked a guy who was sitting on his desk with his back turned to the front of the classroom. He turned his head at her but turned back to his friends. Caprice smirked and poked him again. "You, boy, I'm talking to you."

He turned his head again. "What do you want freak?" The three guys on the other side of him began to laugh. The boy turned back to them and gave one of them a high five. Caprice continued to smirk.

"I just have a question. An easy one, I promise. True or false. Easy for a guy of your stature." The teen seemed to be annoyed now. Caprice could sense Liquiy's eyes on her but ignored the woman.

He turned on the desk completely now and got to his feet. He loomed over Caprice by about a foot, easily. From above he sneered down at her. "Listen, why don't you go bother someone else, I'm not interested."

"Oh but I think you are," the brunette's nostril's flared while she talked, "or at least I think you will be when you hear what I have to ask. You see, it's about your girlfriend, that's her right there, isn't it?"

He glanced over at the small blonde girl sitting at the desk next to his. She gave him a confused smile and gave Caprice a searing glare. "So what? You want to sleep with her? No dice. She ain't a dyke like you."

"Really? I thought she was, I mean, dating you and all. Does she know about your boyfriend?"

The boy shifted on his feet and his eyes flashed in anger. "Are you calling me a fag?"

Caprice's smirk never faded. She smelled the other boy on him the moment she entered the room. He sat in the back of the classroom but his smell was all over this boy in the front. And not the kind of smell that comes from sharing clothes, either. She'd been around to know what semen and intermingled sweat from sex smelled like in comparison to other similar activities.

"Why don't you ask your boyfriend? By the way, how is your ass? Must be sore, right? I didn't take you for the receiver. Much too butch. But hey, to each their own."

The friends behind him went silent and Caprice glanced over at the girlfriend who was eying her boyfriend in utter disbelief. The boy began to shake, not out of fright or cold, but pure rage. Liquiy pushed back from her desk and as she sat up from her chair the boy swung his fist at Caprice. Human strength and speed were nothing compared to her own and she ducked it easily. She used his confusion as an opportunity to push him into the desk.

He toppled into the steel box and right over it taking most everything to the floor—including the computer monitor—and tumbled right into Liquiy who was not fast enough to move out of the way. The class grew fearfully silent because Caprice had begun to stare them all down with her power. She moved with agile precision to the blonde and helped her to her feet.

Liquiy brushed herself off. The boy on the ground groaned and held his head. He wasn't severely injured but it seemed he did hit his head. Caprice grinned at the mess and how she commanded the fear of a room full of kids. Being a werewolf could be pretty fun. Before she could enjoy the scene any further she felt a hand on her arm tugging her out of the classroom. The brunette could have easily resisted but when she saw that it was Liquiy she submitted with no struggle.

"Someone check on Lucious to make sure he's okay. No one is to leave this classroom while I am gone," the teacher's voice commanded an authority that Caprice hadn't heard until this point. It perked her interest to a different level.

Once outside the room Liquiy slammed the door shut and continued to pull the werewolf down the hall until they were at least thirty feet away.

"What the hell were you thinking just then?"

Caprice licked her lips. Up close and angry Liquiy was even more beautiful. Her blue eyes blazed and her pale face flushed hues of red and pink. The colors disappeared under the slightly out of place blonde hair. Her arms were crossed over her chest. The werewolf took the chance and studied the woman who was wearing a simple low-cut sweater and skirt combo today. She really wanted to kiss that collarbone.

"Caprice, are you even here! I'm talking to you!"

The brunette blinked and smiled. "Ah yeah, sorry. I was... thinking."

Liquiy became even more annoyed at this and a thrill spasmed down Caprice's spine at the sight. "Thinking, huh? About what? About the fact that you purposely provoked a student and pushed him over the desk where he could have really hurt himself? What in god's name were you thinking then, huh? You know, if you went to this school, you'd be permanently suspended. Fighting is grounds for dismissal."

"Well then I guess we can say goodbye to Lucious, huh?" She winked and teetered back and forth on her feet like a child who'd done something wonderful.

Liquiy stared at her like one might to a clinically insane person. "This is serious, Caprice. Do you think that your cousin needs this following her for the rest of her time here? What the hell am I going to do with this? I can't exactly pretend it didn't happen."

Caprice shrugged. "You could."

The blonde stomped her heeled foot on the floor. The sound echoed down the hallway in a menacing fashion. "This is serious! You have assaulted a student on school grounds!"

"He attacked me first. I was just defending myself." The brunette pursed her lips and stared directly into the other woman's eyes. She felt her annoyance begin to rise. She had expected a little exchanging of words but this woman was acting like she'd just decimated an entire country of people. "Maybe if he wasn't such a dick to begin with he wouldn't have been put in the position."

Liquiy closed her eyes and began to rub her forehead. "Because he's a 'dick' you think it's your duty to punish him? Caprice, I'm sorry, but that's not how this school functions. I don't know what things are like at your school but students do not go picking fights with each other here."

"Probably too late to say I'm sorry?"

"I don't know if he'll accept your apology."

Caprice rolled her eyes, "To you, not him."

The blonde stopped rubbing. She lifted her head to meet the apologetic expression in the brunette's eyes. The two stared at one another for a minute, maybe two. Liquiy closed her eyes and took off her glasses. "I don't know why you're apologizing to me. Desks and computers are an easy fix. Although it will be time consuming to reorganize those papers on my desk."

"What if I help? And I'll even bring an after school snack—what's your favorite food?"

Liquiy shook her head, "What? No, Caprice, I'll take care of it. You need to go to the Principals office and explain yourself and hope that Lucious' parents don't sue you." She put her glasses back on. "Now let's go back-" she stopped mid-sentence. Caprice wasn't looking at the blonde anymore. Her emerald eyes were darker and her posture was stiffer. She was staring past Liquiy.

The confused teacher followed the other woman's gaze and turned to look down the hall. She put her glasses back on in order to see what Caprice was seeing. At the opposite end stood two men; both were tall and wearing clean white business suits. The one with short cropped red hair stood a little taller than his counterpart who had a head full of long, blue hair. They stared without expression down at the two women. Behind her, Liquiy heard a strange sort of growl. She glanced back at Caprice who still had not moved but appeared to have grown even more menacing and defensive.

The blonde turned back when she heard one of the men speak, "You're Caprice, aren't you? Well, Caprice, we're here to kill you. We can do this the easy way or the hard way, that's your choice." It was the one with red hair. His voice was deep and calm like he was talking to an old friend. Liquiy fumed at the man.

"I don't know who you are," she started at the two men, "but I will not tolerate threats on my students here. You will leave this hallway right now or I will call the police."

The blue haired one shoved his hands in his pockets and sighed. His voice was not as deep as the other man's but it was equally calm and devoid of emotion. "We don't want to kill innocent bystanders. Caprice, please tell this woman to leave this instance. Otherwise we'll be forced to dispose of evidence."

Before Liquiy could respond the brunette put herself between her and the two men. The same growling she heard increased as Caprice moved by her and it was then she realized it was coming from the girl. Her mouth fell open but no sound came out. She had a feeling in the pit of her stomach which told her this was not going to turn out well.

"You won't be killing anyone," the werewolf growled at the two men, "I'll be damned if I'm going to let myself get killed. Or this woman. I don't know who you are or why you think you need to kill me but if you value your lives you'll leave now."

"If that is what your answer, Caprice, then the two may cower together in death," stated the man with red hair. "We'll meet you outside in one half hour. Do not try to run or else we will hunt you down and kill you and anyone else we see fit, including that woman. She's your partner, am I right?"

Caprice held her arms out and flexed her hands. She didn't dare respond. How careless could she have been? She should have made Liquiy go back into the classroom and spared her life.

"One half hour," repeated the blue haired man. With that, the two walked out of sight. Caprice didn't let down her guard until several minutes after when the blonde finally found her voice.

"Who were they Caprice? What do they want with you?! Oh god, we have to call the police."

The brunette grabbed Liquiy's wrist. "Go find some place to hide, Liquide. Now. Only come out if you hear me or Éclair."

"Tell me what is going on!"

"GO HIDE!" Caprice growled the command with such force that a student who was leaving his classroom decided to go right back in not wanting to mess with the angry woman.

But the blonde stood her ground. Caprice couldn't believe her eyes. The only types that stood up to her were those that matched her in strength and they were few and far between. Who in the hell did this woman, this human, think she was?

"You will tell me what is going on now or else I will go find those men myself, after I've called the police."

Caprice balled her fists ready to knock Liquiy out and put her in a safe place. She clenched her jaw and used the power of her werewolf side to flow out through her eyes in order to frighten the other woman. But the teacher stared right back with the same ferocity and stubbornness. They stayed in this position until Caprice's shoulders dropped. She looked away from the blonde.

"Fine, you really want to know?"

"Yes," came the reply from Liquiy.

Caprice turned suddenly and swung her arms in the air, "You REALLY want to know?"

Liquiy crossed her arms over her chest and repeated again, "Yes. Damnit, Caprice. Tell me now."

The brunette sighed and dropped her arms to her sides. "Fine! I'm a fucking werewolf."

"Loup-garou?" Liquiy's eyebrows knit together. "You're really a werewolf?"

Caprice threw her hands up again, "Fuck! See! This is why you just need to go hide! You don't understand any of this shit! Fuck fuck fuck. And I got you involved, too! This is just fucking ridiculous and out of your hands! I don't care whether you believe me but please go hide!"

"And those two are werewolves, too? Right?"

The young woman stopped her movements and eyed Liquiy suspiciously, "Yes..."

Liquiy took her glasses off again. She roughly polished them with the hem of her shirt.

"Well shit. Thousands of werewolves spread across the entire world of billions of people and by chance I pick a town that has, what, at least three?"


	6. Discoveries in Death 3

Discoveries in Death

Chapter Six

Part Six

Caprice and Liquide sat in the teacher's now empty classroom having a staring contest. The victor would explain first. At least, this is what Caprice assumed was the case. She tried to ask the woman about it in the hallway but the blonde threw up a silenced hand and walked back to her room. Caprice, of course, followed and stood off to the side when she dismissed the class for the day. Lucious had attempted to stay back to see if he might get an apology but the look Liquide gave him seemed enough to send him on his way for the day.

Now, six minutes later, twenty-four left, neither had yet to say a word. Caprice sighed and turned to look out the windows. The sky had darkened, again, like the previous night. What else could be expected of the spring weather in the northern states? What was that saying she'd heard growing up? April showers bring May flowers. Sounded right. The werewolf groaned loudly and caved.

"Listen, whatever, we'll talk about this when I get back. I don't have time anyways." She jumped down from the desk she had been sitting on and made for the door.

"Wait," came the teacher's voice. Caprice looked back over her shoulder at the woman. She was standing in the corner near her desk—none of the students had tried cleaning anything up, nor did the two of them. Papers, broken computer monitor, flipped chair, scattered books, they all laid in a pile waiting for someone to come rearrange them into neater stacks and fix what had been broken. "Okay, I'll talk."

Against her better judgment the brunette went back to the desk and actually sat down in it properly (instead of on top of it) and stared at Liquide with tightly pursed lips. "You've got... 22 minutes now."

She watched the blonde glance up towards the clock and then away to rub behind her neck. "Caprice, I don't want you to go out there. You of all people understand how strong your kind are. They'll tear you apart, and..."

"And?" Caprice looked on doubtfully.

"And I don't want that to happen." Liquide hugged her arms around herself tightly. She looked so small in the corner, so frail and weak. Caprice nearly got to her feet to go help her... or do something? She checked herself, however, and stayed seated still wearing the face of doubt.

"Did you know I was a werewolf before?"

The blonde shook her head and replied, "I had no idea. I mean, now looking back, it makes sense. He used to give me those same looks after all." She closed her eyes and knocked her head against the wall several times. "I'm not going to get into the details, but, this guy fell hard for me a few years back. We started dating and a month or so in he confided he was a werewolf. He even took me somewhere and showed me how he could change. Yes, I was very surprised, but I thought I loved him enough to look past it all.

"He took me to meet his family. I suppose you would call them a 'pack'. He began to take my acceptance of him as something very serious. He said that werewolves needed one person, a person they loved truly over anyone else, to continue living. He said I was his person. He became very possessive of me and so did his family."

Caprice rolled her eyes. "What's any of this got to do with me? Why do I care about some past lover who just happened to be a werewolf?"

Liquide's blue eyes softened. "Well, first, I thought you'd like to know because you seemed confused at my awareness of your species and second," she paused and turned her head away in a coy manner. "Secondly, I think I kind of understand the whole 'partner' thing Raoul talked about. I ended up leaving him because I thought he was just a crazy stalker guy who just happened to be a werewolf, too. But I think I see now... I see what he was talking about."

Caprice felt her cheeks grow warm. Did this woman really feel it? Could humans sense the minute emotions like their enhanced predecessors? She slid up from the desk and took a hesitant step towards the blonde. There really was only one way to find out, but, would the woman allow her to do something so careless—especially after hearing about her past?

"I... What is it... that you see... that he was talking about?"

The teacher took a deep breath and raised her eyes to meet Caprice's. "That whole partner thing." Caprice watched the other woman's brows knit together. "You don't have a partner, do you?" Before the werewolf could respond Liquid launched into worrisome chatter, "Oh god, you do, don't you? And it's Éclair, isn't it? That would make complete sense. The reason you showed up so suddenly and Éclair trying to pass you off as her cousin even though you two look nothing alike. I'm such an idiot. I don't even know why I felt that way."

While Liquide spoke the brunette closed the distance between the two. She put her hands on the woman's shoulders and had leaned in to kiss her. Liquide only had a moment to respond and being taken so off guard she pushed Caprice back away from her. "What are you doing?!"

There was hurt in those emerald eyes. Caprice looked away and muttered that it was nothing. She cleared her throat and stated in a loud voice, "Éclair isn't my partner." Liquide's eyes shown pleasant surprise and her face melted into a gentle smile. Caprice glanced towards the clock and added, "I've got nine minutes. Stay here. I'm not arguing." Her stern voice caused the teacher to frown.

"I'm not staying here and letting you die. Isn't there anyone you can call to come help? I was under the impression that werewolves lived in packs."

"Not me. I've only got Éclair." Caprice covered her mouth as she said it. She hadn't meant to 'out' Éclair; she wanted to girl to feel comfortable telling only those she trusted. The damage was done, though—no taking it back now. "Forget I said that, okay? And don't tell anyone."

Liquide shook her head and took a cell phone from her pocket. "I'm calling her. She's not actually sick, is she? I don't want to get her involved in this but you'll be killed, otherwise. Until she gets here maybe we can talk it out with them."

Caprice closed her hand over the cell phone and growled. "There is no _talking_ things out with our kind. If you've actually had experience with werewolves then you must know that. And don't bother with Éclair. She can't control her powers yet, not to mention her partner is a vampire who can't exactly go walking out into the sun." For the second time the werewolf mentally slapped herself. She might as well tell the blonde her pin number, date of birth, and parent's maiden names while she was at it. Éclair was going to be very angry.

"A vampire? And a werewolf?" The blonde's eyes were wide with shock. Caprice decided to use this moment to her advantage.

"Yes. They can't exactly be out and about letting themselves been seen, either, you know? Besides, I'm strong. Real strong. If worse comes to worse I can outrun those two and lead them far away from town and then double back to get reinforcements. There's no reason for you to get involved, though. I'm going out there considering I only have," she paused mid sentence and glanced towards the clock. Looking back to Liquide she said, "Four minutes now. Don't follow me or I'll knock you out cold."

Caprice turned on her heel and proceeded towards the door of the classroom. Behind her she heard the teacher say in a rather calm voice, "But there's just one problem with your oh so intelligent plan."

"What's that?" asked the angry werewolf.

"The school bell is ringing in five minutes. All those students will become involved in your squabble."

The brunette looked to Liquide over her shoulder. She grinned like the wolf she was. "You think we fight out in the open for others to see? This is guerrilla warfare, mon ami."

She didn't allow the blonde to respond and continued out the door and then out into the hall she broke into a run. Liquide wouldn't be able to follow even if she tried. She sighed and turned back towards the windows. The skies were covered with thick, dark clouds and thunder began to rumble in the distance. Another storm. So what if Caprice didn't want her help—or anyone's for that matter? No one was the boss of Liquide Ulfr Cole except Liquide Ulfr Cole.

Part Seven

"They said they know you."

Lumière sat with her legs crossed on top of Éclair's bed. The look on her face said she had no idea what the werewolf was talking about. Éclair sighed and joined the small woman on the bed and, without thinking, leaned up against her. A moment passed where both tensed, the memory of the kiss still fresh in their minds, but it quickly faded away. Lumière sunk against the warm redhead and did nothing to stop the smile from tugging at her lips.

"I don't know them, however. Did they act like they were going to attack you?"

Éclair shook her head. "Not really. The girl was friendlier than the guy. I got this feeling he didn't want me near her or something. But they don't feel malicious." She closed her eyes as the scene of the dead farmer and his wife replayed through her mind. "I've never seen a dead body except at funerals..."

Lumière's head tilted and the smile dropped from her face. It was easy to forget the age difference between the two considering they appeared the same age. "Éclair..."

The redhead sighed and shifted her body a fraction away from the woman at her side. Lumière followed the movement with hawk-like eyes and couldn't dismiss the tears welling up behind the long strands of hair. She wrapped her arms around Éclair's body and pressed her face against her shoulder.

"Éclair, do you know the first time I saw a dead body, I cried for hours. I was 13 years old, we were in Laos and the South Vietnamese army had just invaded. A stray bomb hit our village. We were unharmed but when we went to help I saw one of the bodies that had been burned by the blast. I couldn't even move. I just kept staring at it.

"We heard yells from the platoon, Americans and Vietnamese alike. So we ran. My mother fled with me to shelter and covered me in blankets to keep me quiet. As the battle raged near us she told me that it was okay to cry. She said that feeling sad was our way of remembering them in life. But there was no need to fear the bodies. In fact, it is considered custom to mourn the loss of someone for days and nights without any regard to your own life. It is our way of ensuring that we'll remember them, long after they've gone."

As Lumière talked Éclair shifted in the embrace so she could watch the vampire. Once the vampire finished Éclair jumped in saying, "That must have been terrible!" She closed her mouth, her eyes widening and a blush crawling outwards from the middle of her cheeks. "I'm sorry," she gasped.

Lumière laughed lightly. "It was a long time ago." She brushed a tear away from her partner's cheek. "I guess talking about more tragic things doesn't really help, hm?"

"No, no, that's not it." Éclair moved again, changing positions so that she could lay her head in Lumière's lap. The movement reminded the vampire of a cat. She had to chuckle considering this woman was more on the Caninus rope end. Éclair either ignored the chuckle or didn't notice. Once she was comfortable she continued, "I think I understand what your Mom was saying. It does help. Plus, it doesn't hurt that I didn't know them very well. I don't think they liked children very much. At least, that's what my mom said."

Éclair frowned. "Speaking of which, I wonder when my parents are coming home." She covered her face with her hands. "God. How am I going to tell them all of this? Do you think they're going to buy the whole 'oops I'm a werewolf and here's my partner who is a vampire' story?"

Lumière grinned. "Don't forget that we have two vampires in the barn. A werewolf at your school and two dead people."

"I think it's safe to say I'm grounded for life."

The room was silent for a moment. Then it became filled with the two girls' laughter. After several minutes they finally got a hold of themselves and calmed down enough to talk again.

Éclair spoke first, "Vietnam, huh? I was wondering, I mean, what with your eyes and everything."

"My eyes?" Lumière raised a brow at the redhead in her lap. She pursed her lips as though offended. "What about my eyes?"

"Oh, well..." The werewolf felt caught and began to ramble, "You know, they're Asian, right? With the slant and all. I mean, I was going to ask anyways, but you just said it right there. You don't have much of an accent. I mean, not like my dad. He's got a terrible accent. My mom was pretty terse about making me speak proper _English, _as she put it. But you, well, can't quite place it. I do like your voice, don't get me wrong..." She trailed off when Lumière put a finger to her lips.

The vampire smiled. "Yes, I am Vietnamese. But I did spend a number of years in Mongolia and then wherever I desired." She slowly dropped her hand down, resting it on Éclair's collarbone. Even from up so high she could feel the girl's heartbeat. The rhythm soothed her and brought her back to a primal feeling she once thought lost. "As far as the accent is concerned, I've had almost 30 years to change it as the need arose. This particular one is best suited for traveling across America. The fewer the questions about my origins the better."

"Oh." Éclair's expression dropped. "I'm sorry..."

"I'm not talking about you." Lumière ran her hand through her partner's soft hair. "You may ask me anything you like. I'll tell you anything you want to know about me." They shared a brief, but chaste, kiss.

"I wouldn't know where to begin, you know?"

"Perhaps it's best to let it happen naturally?" Lumière glanced towards the open door of Éclair's room. "For now, I think we should focus on what to do about those two."

"Well, they didn't try to attack me, but I was still out in the sun light so..."

"Do they know about us?"

Éclair turned a pair of concerned eyes on her partner. The vampire tensed a little when she asked her question. "It didn't exactly come up in conversation. But..."

"But?"

Éclair looked away. "The girl eyed me and said, 'So this is what Lumière's partner has become.' She kind of said it like... I dunno... accusing or snide. I didn't really care for her tone." The werewolf grunted and pursed her lips which caused Lumière to smile.

"I see. Well, we'll just have to wait and see."

"Wait and see?"

"Yes. Once the sun goes down we'll have a talk with them." Lumière traced her thumb over her partner's lips. "Until then, stay in here with me. I can't lie: it really bothers me when I don't know where you are or what you're doing."

"Me too," Éclair responded softly. She felt her eyelids droop. Whatever the other woman was doing to her was making her happy, but sleepy. Just the simplest touches made her heart swell too big for her chest. "But isn't it dangerous to not do anything about them? What if they attack us?"

"As you said, they just want to come in and talk-"

"To _you_," Éclair mumbled. The jealous tone was difficult to miss.

"And talk, so I doubt they plan on attacking us... at least tonight. But we do have Caprice on our side. One vampire and one transformed werewolf are more than enough match for two vampires. Besides, I'm curious."

The werewolf in Lumière's lap pouted out her lip. "What about me? Just because I'm not a _vampire_ or able to transform of my own will doesn't mean I don't know how to handle myself."

Lumière couldn't resist pressing her lips against that lip and soothe her partner's ego. "I bet you'll be a wonderful wolf when you're able to take control of your powers. Even if you can't, it won't matter to me. All that matters is that we have each other."

On some level Éclair knew she was being pandered to, but she chose not to care and allowed herself to sink into the small kisses. "Hey," she murmured between them, "Think we could try some of that kissing like before?"

The smaller woman placed a small kiss on the redhead's nose. "I don't see why not. We have time."

No further words were needed as the two sank into one another. Their inflamed desire sat like an iceberg in water and both felt they had only just begun to witness the very top of it. But the feelings were too great and the wanton too powerful; becoming lost in passion was still too much for either to submit to. They were content, however, in settling for kisses and timid exploration.

Part Eight

_Several hours later._

"Anyone home? We figured we'd let ourselves in."

"They're upstairs."

"Well let's go get them."

"Let's just wait down here. They heard us, I'm certain."

The dark haired young man glanced up the stairs and then back to his twin sister. Twins though they were, they were not identical except in hair and eye color. Both had jet black hair and ruddy brown eyes, though her eyes were large and inquisitive while his were more narrow and distrusting. Well, he assumed he they were, he compared the way his sister described him to the way he described her.

The obvious physical differences were that she was a foot shorter than him and her skin appeared much more fair against his. Her hair was long and thick and especially wild after feeding. He would run his hand through his shorter hair and sometimes be envious of his sister's. He wouldn't feel like that for long, however, because she would follow his fingers with her own and tug his short locks. She had said their differences were refreshing. It could get boring with the same things.

He watched her run her fingertips along the furniture. Having lived so long with each other he sometimes felt like he could read her mind the way she did others. And right now he knew she was seeking out the thoughts of those above. _Thought is my music. It's easy to get lost in the rhythm when you're trying to find the harmony_. She told him that once. He'd never heard the music and she couldn't describe it. It was the one major difference he hated most of all.

"You're the boss," he said as he moved towards the fireplace. "Does she remember us?"

His sister shook her head. Her lips turned downward. "I don't think they've been together very long based on the other's thoughts. Éclair and Lumière. Interesting names this time around, don't you agree, Tweedledum."

"I wish you wouldn't call me that." He put several logs onto the cold ashes and searched for something to light under them.

"It is your name. These are the names we decided on, remember? Besides, I do recall you enjoying the name last week." She winked in his direction and he looked away.

He had a ready retort but his attention diverted to the stairway. Two teenage girls made their way down. The taller one, the redhead, stood in front of her partner in a protective stance. She glared at him and his sister, her purple eyes were like violets on fire. Behind her the other girl was a collection of eerie calm. Her wide red eyes reminded him of his sister's. She had a stark contrasted light blue hair which was pale like her skin.

"Éclair and Lumière." He looked towards his sister. She had moved towards the stairs and had her head bowed showing she meant know harm.

"Tweedledee and Tweedledum. You're early," the shorter girl responded. Tweedledee glanced back at her brother. He could see the frustration in the momentary look. He shared it. They practiced this several times but try as he might he couldn't grasp the concept of keeping his mind closed—especially to a seasoned mind read such as that girl.

"Lucky for us the storm moved in. Even you can be down here and it's only," his sister glanced towards the clock on the wall as she spoke, "It's only three in the afternoon."

The redhead looked back at her partner. They both nodded at each other and continued down the stairs. His sister backed up towards the couch where a sleeping dog drearily lifted his head and gave a small bark.

"Go back to sleep, Donner," the redhead said.

"So you seem to know us. But we don't know you. I can get the explanation but I'd rather you tell us so that Éclair will understand as well." Éclair is the redhead, the werewolf, he thought, not much different from last time. He wondered if all their lives were like that. "All our lives?" Lumière turned an eye on Tweedledum.

His sister stepped in front of him before he could respond. "I can read her mind as well, Lumière. I know that you two just met and that you're only just beginning to understand what being partners mean. Also," she licked her lips at the pause, "She's not a matured werewolf yet. She has no idea about the world we're well acquainted with either, aside from the basics the other wolf told her."

Éclair turned a faint shade of pink. Her confusion was so blatant that Tweedledum felt a little sorry for her. He and the wolf were in the same position of not being able to read minds, unlike their partners. In spite of his better judgment he decided to give a helping hand to the girl. "You got kindling for this fire place? It's been a while since I sat in front of a roaring fire that didn't have a body inside it."

The redhead managed to tear her eyes away from his sister. She seemed confused for a moment and then mumbled something about it being above the fireplace. He smiled and retrieved the desired objects. Lumière and his sister continued to talk while he worked on starting the fire.

"You were the one back at the bus, weren't you?"

He could feel his sister's smile. "Astute. I'm not going to lie, I half expected you to still be learning your powers at this point, especially when you've lived so long without your partner. Also, I was kind of hoping you hadn't learned your powers yet, because I wanted to chance to look inside that fascinating mind of yours."

"Will I be able to unlock my memories of the past?" Lumière's voice was still calm and analytical. She was like the Yin to Éclair's Yang, in Tweedledum's eyes. He could still sense the anguish in the werewolf and distrust of the two strangers in her living room talking about things she couldn't comprehend.

"Now wait a second," Éclair began, "What the hell is going on? How did you know all of that stuff and who are you? You killed those people out in the barn and you expect us to be on friendly terms with you?" Tweedledum lifted his head just in time to see the disapproving look she gave to her partner. "Tell me your names and why you're here now. I think I deserve that much."

In a smooth movement Lumière took her partner's hand in her own and gently pulled her to the couch. She sat the redhead down next to the injured dog and took the spot on the armrest. Neither Tweedledum or his sister failed to notice the protective arm that slid around Lumière's waist.

"You're right, I'm sorry," Lumière said to Éclair. The two shared a moment, something that felt extremely private, and then turned their gazes back to the twins. "Please, have a seat."

Tweedledee sat down next to the now-lit fireplace. She smiled at her brother. He knew she enjoyed the warmth fires offered. He tried not to look pleased with himself and contented with studying the large living area and it's vast windows. In the distance he could see sparks of light which he assumed to be lightning.

"Éclair, right? I'm sorry if I've upset you. I'm just excited to have my friend back, you can understand, can't you?" Tweedledee gave a smile which Tweedledum knew to be fake.

"Don't indulge her. Just because she can't read minds it does not mean she's a child." Lumière's voice was stern and uncompromising. Tweedledum chanced a look at his sister. The smile dropped from her face. He felt her anger and shame. "Éclair, that woman, Tweedledee, can read minds. She has already read yours several times."

The redhead frowned and turned her attention towards the dog. "I kinda figured that out. I just wish she would have told me she'd be doing that earlier."

"My rule is to never read and tell, unless, the information is important enough."

Lumière cut in, "And you assume that our relationship is important enough to announce out loud?"

"Of course. You don't remember anything." Tweedledee pulled a knee up to her body and rested her chin on it. "You told me I should seek you out if anything happened to either of you. You said it was a guarantee that you'd be reborn—you just weren't sure when."

"Reborn?" Éclair studied the twins.

"Apparently this isn't our first life together," Lumière responded as she looked to her partner out of the corner of her eyes. The redhead gave a weak smile. She looked back to Tweedledee. "Do you know why I had you seek me out?"

"You said you were trying to change fate. I have to tell you, we were skeptical. But when I saw that man's mind back at the bus, I knew it was you. Except you were alone. Although you said that was possible, as well."

"That's not answering my question."

Tweedledee looked to her brother. He sighed and shrugged. She looked down. "Your questions will be answered when you look into my mind." Lumière's eyes lit up and his sister quickly added, "but I'm not keen on the idea. You were very powerful when I met you the last life. I wanted to get to know you better. We got along pretty well, I thought. That's why I allowed you to seal the information in my brain."

Tweedledum turned his attention towards Éclair, who, kept twitching every so often. Lumière placed a hand on her knee which served to calm the redhead's nerves. He wondered about them. Were they already as close as he and his sister? Had they explored the bonds of partners? He didn't think they had. Their connection was primitive, one based on touches and looks, it was nothing compared to what he shared with his twin.

"I don't even know if you can do it, yet. You've only been a vampire now, for what, a year? Maybe two? Less?" Tweedledee pursed her lips.

Lumière smiled in a motherly manner. "I think you'll find my skills quite adequate. If you say it's in your mind I shall find it. But I'll need your cooperation on this. If you continue to keep me blocked neither of us will know the reason why I did this."

"You said that we were trying to change fate in our past lives. What kind of fate?" Éclair piped in.

Tweedledee hesitated. She turned to her brother. They shared an unspoken moment. From the other side of the room he heard Lumière murmur to her partner that he didn't know the answer to this question. She continued reading his mind. It was only fair considering that his sister was still reading the redhead's mind. Having made up her mind with very little input from him, Tweedledee looked back to the couple.

"You once shared, in confidence, that you and your partner found the demon who placed this curse upon us vampires. And," Tweedledee pointed to the air as she spoke that word, "you planned on forcing the demon to withdraw the curse so that werewolves and vampires, alike, could exist in peace."

Tweedledum felt the room go deadeningly silent. His head hurt from the excessive ringing between his ears. Had he heard his sister correctly? These two women, in their previous lives, had planned to force a demon to re-nig on a ten thousand year old curse. The idea was ludicrous. Suicidal at best. Then he thought back to when they told him and his sister about how they would be reborn should they die. He thought that was ludicrous as well. Yet, here they were.

The ringing in his ears seemed to get louder and louder until he realized that the ringing actually belonged to the phone. Éclair was already to her feet and moving towards the noisy device when he finally noticed.

"Muse residence, Éclair speaking." He watched the redhead as she turned her back to the three vampires. If she was trying to get privacy she definitely wasn't that quick. Tweedledee would read her mind when she was done. "What do you mean?!" Éclair turned back towards the large open window in the living room. Her eyes focused on something in the distance, though Tweedledum couldn't tell.

He watched her nostrils flare and could almost feel her senses focus to a needlepoint. "I'll be there," she responded in a low, growling tone. She turned the phone off and moved to put her shoes on. "Caprice needs help. We need to go to town, now." She must have been talking to Lumière when she said this since the twins had no idea who this Caprice was—well, Tweedledee probably knew.

Lumière followed her towards the door. "What's happening?"

"She's being attacked." Éclair finished putting on her shoes and grabbed the door handle. "You can come, right? The clouds are covering the sun."

Her partner smiled. "Of course I'll come." She turned to the brother and sister. "Will you come help us? If you are my friends you will understand that what is important to Éclair is important to me and so you will come help."

Tweedledee visibly hesitated. "How many?"

"There are two," she announced quickly, "Werewolves. They've changed. They're hunting Caprice. They're somewhere in town, but I'm sure I can track them. I know Caprice's scent and I bet I'll be able to hear them the closer we get."

Tweedledee rose to her feet in an unceremonious fashion. "Werewolves, how great." She held a hand out to her brother who stared at her wide eyed.

"We're not going to fight two werewolves! Three vampires—one of them weak—and a wolf who can't change, we'll die!" He hadn't been expecting that hand to hit him. He rubbed the side of his head and glared at the three women.

His sister tapped her foot. "Are you _certain _we'll die? Or do you not want to get injured?"

She had him there. His eyes gave him away and before he could stop her she had him by the sleeve of his coat, dragging him to the door.

Lumière moved closer to Éclair while she watched the brother and sister. Éclair gave her a questioning glance. The blue haired girl shook her head and said she'd tell her later. The four headed outside. In the distance, towards town, the storm was at it's beginnings.

"We're lucky. If we didn't have cloud cover it'd just be you going out, Éclair."

"Let's just hurry," Éclair mumbled. She knelt down and gestured to Lumière. The smaller woman hesitated and then climbed onto her partner's back. Éclair slipped her arms under the vampire's knees and held her tightly. "Let's go."

Tweedledee and Tweedledum watched Éclair sprint down the road towards town.

"Aren't they cozy?" Tweedledum nudged his sister with a smile.

"Let's hope they get even more cozy. Otherwise they'll be no good to follow through with that plan." She took off after the two with her brother in tow wondering, not for the first time that night, if they would be serious about what they once planned to do. Messing with a demon... that was like messing with a god.

Part Nine

"You know what this is about, don't you Caprice?"

Caprice smirked as she stripped her shirt off. "I think I have an idea. I thought I was doing the pack a favor, to be honest. Weren't you all saying how much you hated him? Wished he would just get the fuck out?"

The blue haired man sighed. "That still does not give you the right. We do not kill our members no matter how annoying they might be. Your punishment was dictated the moment you attacked him."

"And we will kill that woman when we're done. She knows too much," the red haired man added.

Caprice frowned and kicked off her shoes. "The only people dying here tonight are you two. That is, you know, unless you wanna run now. I wouldn't blame you. Go back and tell them you killed me. I won't tell anyone you found me. I'll disappear. Drop off the radar completely."

"You know we can't allow that."

Above them the clouds bumped and rumbled the ground. Droplets of rain plopped down to the Earth below but were far and few between. Several cracks of lightning joined the thunder that was losing time between each crash. The wind rustled loudly through the leafy trees and literally howled at certain spots. Caprice finished stripping her clothes. She pushed them into a pile and tossed them at the base of a tree.

They were in a nearby forest. It was certainly not thick enough to keep people from seeing—if they looked hard enough. Once the fight began, however, their blurs wouldn't even cause a second glance from anyone passing by. The brunette stretched from side to side and the sounds of bones crackling against bones could be heard from her back and shoulders. She had the taut and muscular young body of an 18 year old gymnast, considering that's what she was before she became a werewolf.

The two men stood far enough away that Caprice felt confident she could outrun them when they began attack. Much to her confusion, though, they had yet to begin stripping. Were they planning on attacking her in human form?

"I'll tell you what," she said, "I'm clearly outnumbered here. It wouldn't be fair of me to take you on both at once. You'll be at a disadvantage. I wouldn't want that. I'll give you a head start. Count to ten before I attack. Even turn my back so you guys can strip." Caprice grinned and covered her eyes but peaked out from between her fingers. "I didn't take you for the shy types, ya know?"

She turned on her heel and proceeded to count out loud. She didn't make it to three when she heard their clothes drop and their bones break and snap loudly. Without bothering to finish Caprice followed suit, except, she also started running. She wasn't an idiot. She knew she didn't have a chance against two elder werewolves. Mocking them was her way of bluffing. They no doubt saw right through it. Caprice figured if she was going to go down she'd go down her way.

By the time the brunette made it to the edge of the forest she was in her full beast form. A glance back told her she had gained a greater distance between her and her would-be captors but they were also closing that gap. The blue and red beasts moved at a much faster pace. Her only hope lay in the unskilled hands of Éclair.

She didn't want to admit it back there but Liquide was right.

Damn that woman. Caprice was more irritated by that blonde at the moment than she was by two werewolves intent on killing her. In fact, she couldn't remember a person who vexed her so much.

She hit the pavement with a sickening thud. The asphalt broke where her front paws hit. Somewhere behind her she heard a scream. None of that mattered. She tore down the street. Her adrenaline pumped twice as hard as she heard the other wolves footfalls gaining on her. She didn't want to involve humans in this and tried to hurry her way out of town.

But she wasn't fast enough to make it even that far. A paw swung out and knocked into her back leg. She tumbled forward but landed on her feet at the end. She looked up just in time to see the red wolf in the air. The force from his attack threw her over a car and into a church yard. Something hard broke her fall. As she struggled to her feet she noticed a broken statue of some woman with holding a baby. A loud roar moved her attention towards the road. Both the wolves followed into the courtyard.

She was quicker and leaped high towards the pointed church. She used the siding and pushed herself back out into the street. The blue wolf's reaction was only half a second behind her. She hit the cement running and could hear him hot on her heels. Caprice turned quickly to catch him off guard. He ran past her and skidded along the asphalt in order to keep following. She inwardly smiled as she put distance between her and the wolf.

She glanced back making sure he was still there. When she looked back in front of her, however, the red wolf was running straight for her. Caprice came to a skidding halt. She was caught off guard and stuck between the two wolves. In a sudden flash a white Beetle struck the red wolf in front of her. For a moment she wasn't sure if the sound was thunder or the crashing of such two powerful forces.

The brunette turned back to the blue wolf who had changed his route towards the car. Caprice followed his target. Liquide was inside the Beetle. The airbag had deployed but there was no movement coming otherwise. She had to make a decision fast. Caprice sprinted towards the car. She barely made it in time to crash shoulders with the blue wolf. He snarled at her and tumbled away.

Caprice looked around for the red wolf. He somehow disappeared in the crash. She turned to check on Liquide. The blonde was now moving. She heard the teacher moan and watched as she brought a hand up to her head. Somewhere inside, Caprice felt a tinge of relief. She took a step forward with the intention of tearing off the car door.

In mid-step she felt like a semi connected with her side and plowed her into sidewalk. She tasted blood in her mouth and she couldn't breathe. The red wolf pinned her down to the ground and snapped and snarled at her. She struggled under his weight but it was to no avail. He had to be at least twice her size.

He howled loudly. Caprice continued trying to get out from under him. She stopped moving altogether when she saw the blue wolf tearing off the car door. Her body shook and blood rushed to her ears in a pounding fashion. He wouldn't dare, she thought. But he was. He had the door nearly pried off. Liquide was still struggling to regain consciousness.

The brunette growled and threw all of her weight against the red wolf. He lost his balance and she used it to her advantage. She got out from under him and ran towards the car. The other wolf had just gotten the door off when Caprice attacked him. She had him by his throat. Her jaws held him tightly. It wasn't just her blood in her mouth now.

The blue wolf cried out and whipped his body wildly in a futile attempt to get Caprice to let go. She wouldn't. She'd sooner kill him and then the other than let anything happen to Liquide. The coppery taste of the wolf drained down her throat. She became so lost in blood lust that she failed to notice the red wolf attack her.

He snapped his jaws around her back leg. The bones gave way to his powerful bite. She didn't feel the pain at first but when she tried to use it as leverage against the wolf in her jaws she definitely felt it. White hot pain shot up her back leg and through her stomach. It caused her to release the throat in her jaws. In the moment she did the red wolf pinned her down again. He went straight for her throat. Caprice couldn't defend.

But the jaws never met her throat. The paws left her body quickly. Before she could even comprehend what was happening the red wolf was flying through the air into the abandoned gas station nearby. She tried to get to her feet. Rain came heavier now. It clouded her vision. She heard voices.

"I've got her! The other one is injured, he won't come!"

Caprice couldn't believe her ears; it was Éclair. She blinked and took in the scene around her. Éclair and Lumière helped Liquide out of the car. Two other dark haired people were holding off the werewolves. She whimpered as she tried to get to her feet. He didn't just snap her back leg, he tore a chunk out of it. The redhead gave Liquide to her partner and ran over.

"Caprice. It's okay. We can hold them off."

She looked back to the other two people. A man and woman. They looked so much alike. The man was fighting off the red wolf and the woman was standing back watching. No, not watching. Suddenly the white Beetle lifted up and flew through the air of it's own accord. It smashed into both wolves. Caprice couldn't believe her eyes. But she felt tired. The wound hurt.

Rain was now falling against her bare skin. Éclair slid her arms under her. She smiled at Caprice. "My turn to repay the favor, okay?" The brunette couldn't think of anything to say and simply smiled in a feeble manner.

Éclair turned the both of them towards Lumière, who was holding up Liquide, and the two strangers—vampires. Lumière studied Caprice's eyes and then turned towards the dark haired vampires. "Please do not harm either of these women."

The male shrugged. He diverted his attention back towards the wolves. They had gotten up but were running away now.

"Let's get back," Éclair commanded everyone. Much to Caprice's surprise they all listened. The male vampire took Liquide up in his arms. He ignored the seething jealous look she gave him and sprinted off into the night.

The redhead smiled as she followed. "Don't worry. I think we can trust them."

"If not, I'm holding you responsible."

"After that fight, I shudder about the thought of making you mad."

Caprice couldn't help but smile.


	7. Discoveries in Death 4

Discoveries in Death

Chapter Seven

Part 10

Éclair tossed the handful of bloody towels in the hamper and sighed. She walked back to her parent's bedroom where Caprice lay on her side fast asleep. The young woman's thigh and leg were wrapped tightly in bandages and Éclair pursed her lips at the blood seeping through the starch white. They would have to be changed in a few hours. She pulled the blanket up over Caprice and pat the woman's head.

From inside her parent's bathroom came the sound of splashing water. Éclair moved away from the bed to the bathroom. She paused at the half open door.

"Are you okay Miss Cole?"

She heard a grunt and then a deep breath followed by her teacher's voice. "No, sorry, I think I'm too dizzy to get up without falling back down. Could you help me out?"

Éclair pushed the door open hesitantly and blushed when she saw the half naked blonde in the tub. "I... I've got some clean clothes for you, in the other room," she said as she grabbed a towel. More awkwardness ensued as Éclair attempted to lift the teacher out of the bath without looking too much at her. Since her time with Lumière, Éclair had begun to appreciate the female body much more.

Once on her feet Liquide quickly wrapped the towel around her body and then leaned entirely on Éclair. "Thanks, my head is still kind of cloudy."

As the two went into the main bedroom an uncomfortable silence settled. She handed a set of her mother's clothes to the older woman and couldn't miss the longing stare she gave to Caprice. Éclair turned her back for the blonde to dress but stayed in case she needed help. She remembered Caprice telling her about how Miss Cole might be the one but she couldn't help but wonder if something happened earlier in the day between them.

"How long have you been a... werewolf?"

Éclair felt her cheeks burn and she couldn't cover her surprise. "How did you know?"

"Caprice said so. That girl is honest to a fault."

"I see," said the redhead, "Well, not very long, I mean, a handful of days."

Éclair tried to focus on the sounds of the house: her teacher's distinct noises of sliding her underpants up her legs and slipping the nightshirt over her head, downstairs she could hear the murmured chatter from the twin vampires and Lumière, but the sounds were too muddled to clearly understand. She didn't really want to have this conversation with someone she barely knew outside of the classroom.

"I'm finished," the blonde stated. Éclair turned around and helped her to the bed.

"You don't have to stay in here. I mean, if it makes you uncomfortable. You shouldn't feel responsible. I mean..."

Liquide smiled and put a finger to the teenager's lips. "I think having me here when Caprice wakes up will be nice for her, don't you? Besides, I don't think I could make a trip downstairs and I wouldn't want to put you out of your room."

"I still think you need to go to the hospital."

"And what good would that do? I feel fine. At worst I have a mild concussion and you and the other girl... what's her name?"

Éclair felt a small swell of pride. Her gaze softened. "Lumière."

The teacher smiled. "That's a pretty name. You and Lumière have done a good job of keeping me awake. But now I do need to rest." She frowned. "Oh, but I should call the school. There's no way I'm going in tomorrow. Oh god, and my car, it's just lying in the middle of the street. Christ, people are probably wondering where I am, leaving the scene of an accident."

"Actually," the redhead cut in, "Your car is pretty totaled, and lying in the ditch."

Liquide's eyes widened. "What?"

"Yeah. Our umm... vampire friend sort of used it to attack those rogue werewolves. And we didn't want to just leave it lying in the street, so she put it in under some brush."

"Oh... Wow... well... I guess I just need to call the school then."

Éclair nodded and averted her eyes in embarrassment. On the bed Caprice stirred and tried to turn on her back. She whimpered and visibly stiffened. Liquide smiled and slipped under the covers. She placed her hand on the woman's side and carefully pulled her back on her side. Éclair watched them for several seconds and then turned to leave.

"I'll get the lights. Sleep well."

She heard the teacher murmur okay and left the two women to sleep. She closed the door as quietly as she could and before she turned away from the door she smiled. The familiar scent crept around her like a comfy blanket. She knew Lumière was standing just a few feet away.

"She'll be okay."

The redhead turned and placed her hand in the other girl's hand. "I hope so. That wound is bleeding pretty bad. But she was pretty insistent that she'd heal by morning."

Lumière nodded her head and squeezed Éclair's hand. "Yes, she's right, but I was talking about your teacher. She does have a mild concussion, but her brain and body are young and she'll be fine after a few days."

The two moved to Éclair's bedroom where Éclair let go of her partner's hand and plopped down on the bed. "Guh, so much stuff is happening. What time is it?"

The bed shifted as Lumière sat down next to her. "Half past nine." Éclair felt Lumière's hand on her stomach. It drifted lazily back and forth; the motion relaxed the werewolf and she could feel the tension draining slowly from her body.

"Mm, that feels good." Éclair closed her eyes and gave herself over to being comforted. She felt no need to stop this. Her mind drifted to the strangers downstairs. "What about those two? What are they doing?"

Lumière's hand paused for a second but continued on as she spoke. "They're setting up your basement to stay the day in, if that's alright with you?"

The redhead bit her lower lip but said it'd be fine. She knew that Lumière was very interested in the possibility of learning about their past. Of course, if Éclair said she wanted those two out Lumière would also comply. But the truth was that Éclair wanted to know, too.

"What are you thinking about?" Lumière moved her hand to Éclair's face and brushed her fingers across the girl's cheek.

Éclair opened her eyes. Her mouth set into a straight line and she looked away from her partner. "I'm thinking that I don't know what to think. Until that girl allows you to read her mind neither of us will know anything. But mostly I'm worried about Caprice and if those werewolves will come back to try to hurt her." She closed her eyes and balled her fists.

"We'll protect her," Lumière stated.

"That's just it," the redhead responded through gritted teeth, "You and those two can protect her, but what can I do? I know it sounds selfish, but here I am, some powerful werewolf and I can't even change to protect the people I care about. I feel helpless. I mean, at least if I were a human I'd have a valid excuse."

The small vampire shifted and laid down next to her partner. She rested her head on the girl's shoulder and inhaled deeply. "It's not selfish to want to protect people you care about. From my observations I'd say the most beautiful people are those who want nothing more than to take care of those they love most."

Éclair smirked. "You're just trying to charm me now, aren't you?"

"Saw right through me?" Lumière snuggled up closer. "But Éclair, I really don't know when your powers will come and I don't think it's constructive to worry about it. I've worked at my powers for almost 40 years and I still have yet to master them. You've been a werewolf for not even a week."

"I know," the redhead groaned, "I know, I know. I just can't help feeling it, ya know?"

Her partner smiled. "Yes, I know."

They laid on the bed together, each enjoying the other's presence. Éclair mulled over Lumière's words and her own feelings. At first, she saw this werewolf thing as some sort of curse, but as the days passed and especially since she met the small vampire next to her, she began to want more and more power to protect everyone. She remembered how she and Lumière were the first to arrive at the fight. Lumière was quick to use her powers and keep Caprice from getting gravely injured. But she, she felt this overwhelming urge building up and she couldn't give into it. Something was blocking her. She wanted to change, like Caprice had shown her, and do whatever she could to save her teacher and new friend. Her eyes began to fill with tears at the memory. She turned away from Lumière and sat up from the bed. With the computer already on it wasn't but a moment or two that Éclair had soft music playing from the speakers. She turned in the chair and saw Lumière giving her a questioning look.

"Oh, I'm just, I can hear all the movements in the house and they're kind of getting to me. Like how those two in the basement keep arguing over something. I can't make out what it is but god I wish they'd just stop. The more and more I hear the more my ears feel like they want to jump off my head and commit various forms of suicide." Éclair stuck her tongue out. Lumière had told her she couldn't read her mind. It was probably a good thing, considering she was lying.

"Tweedledee is scolding Tweedledum for being unable to hold off my mind reading. Apparently she's made him practice this for many decades."

"Is that what it is? Why is she so worried about you reading his mind?" The redhead rose from her chair and moved around the room the tidy things up.

Lumière followed her every movement with catlike eyes that she felt at every turn. "I suppose because they were trying to play their hand."

Éclair stopped. "Play their hand?"

"Yes," said her partner, "Like in poker. The best players keep their opponents guessing till the very end. If you can't figure out what your opponents have you have no chance of bluffing or raising the stakes to your favor."

Éclair pinched the bridge of her nose. "So what is in their hand?"

"I think she realized how weak his mind is in comparison to mine or hers. She didn't tell him much. Basically what they told us was the truth. His memories are of two people, one very similar to me in personality, and how he and Tweedledee friended them."

Éclair licked her lips. She glanced towards the bathroom and then towards Lumière. The woman on the bed tilted her head. Finally Éclair cleared her throat and asked in a small voice, "Do you want to take a bath?"

Her partner smiled. "No, thank you. I cleaned up while you were tending to Liquide."

"Oh..." The werewolf felt downtrodden and her shoulders sagged a little in response. She went into the bathroom and turned on the faucets. She felt silly for suggesting something so soon. But she couldn't deny her strong feelings for Lumière. The kissing they had been entwined in earlier awoke much more than sexual feelings. From behind her Lumière came to the doorway.

"I'm sorry. But you don't have to go through all this trouble for me. I appreciate it, but I can take care of myself at times."

"I know that," huffed Éclair as she turned the shower on, "I just meant together..." The last word came out small and unsure. The thick, humid heat of the shower water filled the small bathroom quickly. Both women stood in the accumulating steam as if cemented to the ground.

"I... oh, well, if that's what you meant." Lumière announced her decision by pulling sweatshirt over her head and dropping it to the floor. She unbuttoned her jeans and slipped off her underpants before Éclair could wrap her mind around what the vampire was doing. "I would love to share a bath with you, Éclair."

The teenager's skin perfectly matched the color of her partner's eyes now. She stared, jaw dropped, with a mixture of amazement, attraction, and embarrassment at the now naked Lumière. Her throat swelled and her heart beat rapidly. She tried to remember how to move her arms and hands but the synapses weren't connecting. Or maybe she short circuited something in her brain. Éclair fought with herself over how to move again while trying not to lose herself in the sight before her. Lumière's body was pale, beyond pale, like those white flowers if they were shaded slightly peach. She wondered if her skin would be just as soft. Her breasts, Éclair felt another flush of red move over her ears this time, were small but pert, as if they had never experienced the ravages of aging. Her nipples were like little pale pink buds. God, Éclair thought, why was everything on her body reminding her of flowers?

She didn't get much farther in her visual exploration. The vampire stepped forward and placed her hands on Éclair's hips. The teenager lifted her head to find those ruby eyes smoldering like two coals.

"Could I assist you?"

Nod, Éclair, just nod. She could do that much. She licked her lips again and swallowed. A pair of cool hands brushed over her sides as they lifted off her tank top. The piece of clothing was tossed carelessly to the floor. Lumière moved closer. Éclair's senses were on code red overload. She could smell everything on the woman. Her breath. Her hair (which was scented with Éclair's shampoo—a berry scent). A bitter tinge which Éclair realized only after she inhaled was coming from between Lumière's legs. Her lips parted. She inhaled again. The scents were heady and acting as if the most powerful aphrodisiac ever created.

The cool hands made no waste. They returned to Éclair's belly where they slowly and surely unbuttoned her skirt. In an unconscious act Éclair squeezed her legs together. She felt the wetness between them and closed her eyes. She placed her hands on top of Lumière's, stopping her partner just before the last button.

"I... umm..." Very articulate, Éclair. She tried to formulate the thought.

The body in front of her leaned forward. Éclair's skin nearly danced off her body at how close it was to Lumière's. She held her breath as felt the breath on her ear from the other woman's voice. "Weren't we planning on bathing, together?"

Éclair's eyes opened quickly. The shower was still running. She blinked several times. For some reason she wasn't expecting that. "Oh, umm..." She licked her lips and regained her voice. "I didn't want to bathe in my own filth. Gotta shower first." She pursed her lips and became wide eyed as she noticed that Lumière had not moved back from her. The vampire's mouth was slightly parted and showed a fraction of gleaming white teeth.

"That makes sense," replied Lumière.

It was then that Éclair noticed the change in her partner's voice. She was just as breathy as Éclair felt. They stared at each other, the realization dawning slowly, or perhaps quickly, but stretched out so that the seconds felt like small bursts of eternity. She wasn't sure who started it first but after the last spark of eternity their lips were pressed together.

Éclair opened her mouth halfway, purposely teasing Lumière to do the same. Her partner responded with great enthusiasm. Their tongues danced on beds of warm, firm and yet, soft tufts of drenched flesh. She closed her eyes and turned her head seeking more of the vampire's mouth. The two fangs grazed over her tongue and excited her. She wrapped her arms over Lumière's shoulders and pulled her head closer. The woman's body followed and the feeling of that chilled upper body being pressed against her own made her knees buckle. She felt two thin arms wrap around her body and snake their way up her back. Hands undid the clasp of her bra and moved to pull it down her arms. Éclair could barely think, let alone move on her own. The taste inside of her partner's mouth was beyond incredible. She still hadn't had enough of the kissing from earlier.

Showing uncharacteristic strength, Lumière pushed Éclair's arms out and then down. She slipped the simple fabric from off of the werewolf's chest—all without breaking the kiss. In a flash she resumed pressing herself against Éclair, who was finding a whole new set of feelings in this act. She could feel those small, refreshing breasts pressing at the base of her own. The girl's bud-like nipples tickled in a way that didn't make Éclair laugh, but made her shudder rather delightfully. She felt her own nipples brushing along the tops of Lumière's breasts. The sensations excited her.

Lumière's tongue pinned her own down. The teenager got distracted as she tried to work out from under it. During the distraction, Lumière slid her hands down between their bodies and undid the last button of the skirt. The piece of clothing dropped to the floor. Éclair might not have noticed except she also felt those chilly hands hook the top of her underpants and drag them down. The kiss had to be broken. The redhead was forced to open her eyes.

She stared down her partner's glistening lips and watched in envy as the vampire's tongue darted out—to taste probably. Lumière's cheeks were still pale but Éclair couldn't help notice the faint, tinge of pink that had begun to spread. She watched as her partner slowly dropped down to the floor, taking the underpants with her. She couldn't swallow and her heart beat so hard within her chest that it pained her. Éclair knew she had to be wet. She felt embarrassed. No one had ever seen her like this.

She inhaled sharply as she felt Lumière's breath on her stomach and belly navel. She suddenly felt very self conscious. She had smelled Lumière before and she knew that the woman must be smelling her now. Éclairs' ears filled up with the sounds of her own breathing, the shower, and the music. Everything roared around her like an earthquake. Her body shook as Lumière dropped her head towards a patch of red curls. Éclair almost died when her partner breathed her in. But just after, she felt her head swim and her arousal increase. That simple act turned her on even more than she already was.

Lumière seemed to hesitate. She pressed her cheek against Éclair's thigh and looked up. Those ember-like eyes studied the teenager with a burning intensity. Éclair had no power except to stare back. Lumière got back to her feet and took the girl's hand in her own.

Éclair must have given her a questioning glance because the vampire said, "We were going to shower, right?"

13 years of schooling and learning how to properly articulate the English language went all out the window. Éclair _grunted_ her response and followed the smaller woman into the torrents of hot water. The door was barely pushed close when their lips rejoined like two long, lost true loves.

Part 11

The bath was a long forgotten suggestion. Both she and Éclair spent well over an hour in the shower exploring the vastness of skin and curves like eager children. Lumière marveled at how her hand rose and fell through the valleys over her partner's body. She had only ever been with men. The idea of being with a woman never crossed her mind, that is, until Éclair.

The differences were great. Where she was used to roughness, like the sandpaper-grit of hair, there was now only smooth, soft skin. The water only aided the slickness of the touch. She could have spent all week in the shower with that girl. Éclair's kissing was also vastly different from her previous experiences. Men tended to take charge and try to swallow Lumière's entire mouth. They had no concept of a good kiss. But she didn't know this, not until her first kiss with Éclair. The girl's lips were gentle and responsive. They had no problem allowing Lumière to take charge or taking charge themselves. They were also soft, like her skin, and plump and full.

She and Éclair carefully stepped out of the shower and it was obvious neither wanted to leave in the first place. But they couldn't deny how wrinkled Éclair's hands had gotten. They giggled as they stepped out. Lumière could only attribute this to the giddiness from having spent an hour pressed against each other under hot water and having the liberty of spreading soap whenever and wherever they pleased. She didn't have much time to think. She caught those violet eyes in her gaze and the next second they were back together. Lumière wondered if their bodies were desperate to merge. The thought, of course, was ludicrous, but how else could she explain her need to be so close?

They somehow made their way back to the bedroom. It occurred to Lumière that they were dripping all over the carpet, but for whatever reason she felt like she couldn't be bothered to do anything about it. Éclair was slowly moving her, she realized, towards the bed. The action was slow—intense kissing could do that. Kissing Éclair was akin to feeding for Lumière. All her desires, hunger, and needs were squelched in this simple act. It seemed improper that one person could taste so good.

"Not very elegant," she mumbled into her partner's mouth. The werewolf pulled back with a questioning glance. Lumière smiled and shook her head as if nothing happened. She stepped back from Éclair and sat down on the bed. She stretched her arms out towards the other girl who appeared as if she were about to dive right in without needing invitation. And why shouldn't she? Didn't all of Lumière belong to this girl? If she could give herself over to anyone it would have to be Éclair. Tweedledee might have the information that she and Éclair might have been together in a previous life but she could not read the intense bond the two formed. Although the speed seemed a bit unnerving.

Lumière moved farther up onto the bed as the redhead crawled after her. She enjoyed this view of her partner stalking after her and used the size of the bed to her advantage. When she could scoot up no more Éclair caught up with her. She watched as the girl hovered above her. This close, Lumière could make out slivers of lavender in those deep violet eyes. She couldn't look for long; her mouth became trapped in that kiss again. Éclair was using her position to her advantage, Lumière noted. She teased at the vampire's lips with her tongue until Lumière could take no more. She pulled Éclair down on top of her and deepened the kiss. The warmth of the girl's body spread into her own like dye into a fabric. She spent most of her life not feeling much of anything but this warmth was too good to be true at times. And the beating of her heart was a mirror to her increasing wanton.

Lumière adjusted her legs so that they intertwined with Éclair's. The redhead broke the kiss—her heavy breathing did nothing to damper the mood. She closed her eyes and inhaled. Éclair lifted herself up a fraction of an inch. Lumière opened her eyes and peered at the girl.

"I... I've never done this..." The sight on her partner's face made Lumière want to giggle. She suppressed the desire and put on the serious look.

"Instinct has served us rather well, wouldn't you say?" The vampire smiled when Éclair nodded. "Let's keep going with that, hm? I have an idea, so just follow my lead?"

She ignored the curious look on Éclair's face and dropped her hands to the girl's soft buttocks. Éclair stayed propped up and studied Lumière's eyes.

"Ready?"

Lumière gave her no time to respond as she lifted her leg up slightly and pulled Éclair against it. The searing heat and wetness pressed against her thigh and above her, Éclair expressed her feelings with a throaty gasp. She felt the girl squeeze her thigh and then rock back down on it. Lumière stared, entranced, into her partner's eyes. Éclair's body took on a short spurts of rhythm. They weren't too far into it when she felt the werewolf's thigh pushing forward between her own legs. Lumière was in no position to object and spread her legs giving more access.

The kept strict eye contact as they rubbed against each other. Éclair's wetness was coating her thigh as hers was coating Éclair's. The jolts of pleasure rode their way from her clitoris, through her abdomen, branching out at her chest where they went simultaneously to her arms, legs, and least of all head. Had Lumière ever felt like this before? She couldn't remember. She tried to think but the thoughts were jumbled. Everything overwhelmed her in the most beautiful and sensual way. She gasped as a particular strong jolt told her that rising feeling would peak soon.

Her fangs grew, but Lumière was too lost in pleasure to give it a second thought. Somewhere in the back of her mind she tried to remember the last time she fed. The more Éclair ground against her and vice versa, however, the more her hunger grew. She felt her mouth open wide and the thought in the back of her head shouted that she needed to feed now!

"E-Éclair... I-I ca-" Why did it become so hard to speak? Lumière pulled her partner closer to her. She felt the rising in herself and knew she was close, so close. There was another familiar feeling cropping up as well and she did her best to ignore it.

Éclair finally broke her gaze and cried out against Lumière's neck. The hot breath tickled her skin and teased Lumière to her own peak. She squeezed her eyes shut and writhed against her partner's thigh; she felt the same happening against her own. Her body, her mind, her essence, and everything was burning with the intensity of a million suns. The climax felt like she had entered the inferno and she had a thought that she'd like to live there because the heat never felt so inviting. Lumière had transcended into another world altogether. This must be bliss, she thought, and she dared not wish for anything greater because it would be unattainable.

As she floated back to reality she felt a warm, thick liquid sliding like butter down her throat. The vampire didn't have to be a genius to figure out what that was. Her eyes shot open and confirmed her theory. She had her fangs sunk deep into the spot just above the hollow of Éclair's collarbone. The girl's blood flowed from her like a never-ending fountain. Her partner seemed lost in ecstasy rubbing up and down against Lumière's thigh experiencing orgasm after orgasm. She felt almost as guilty about stopping the werewolf's pleasure as she did about drinking her blood.

The vampire pulled away and wiped her lips with the back of her hand. She stared at the red stain and felt her stomach flip flop inside of her. Werewolf blood. Lumière pushed Éclair off from her and sat up. She tried to think of her research on this topic. Werewolf blood is poison to vampires. They are forbidden to drink it. They... they... oh god, Lumière couldn't remember. She got up and went to the bathroom where she cleaned her hand in the sink.

She lifted her head and stared at herself in the mirror. Her cheeks were unusually flushed. Her color had changed—she looked almost human. Her hair had darkened, perhaps only a shade, and her eyes... well her eyes were still the same. She touched her cheeks. The color seemed alien and foreign. She looked nothing like herself.

"Lumière," said Éclair. The girl was standing almost right behind her. She watched the redhead in the mirror. Éclair looked more pale, but experienced nothing of the change that Lumière had—save the two crimson teeth marks on her neck. "What's wrong?"

Lumière opened her mouth to answer. The information suddenly flashed in her mind. Vampires who drink werewolf blood would experience violent nausea and become weak until they could flush their system and replace the blood with that from a human. The results should be instantaneous, except that...

"I'm sorry," she answered. Her guilt far outweighed her relief. For whatever reason, the blood had not affected her. She licked her lips suddenly aware her mouth was still awash with the crimson liquid. It tasted good, almost as good as Éclair smelled and tasted. "I just... I'm sorry."

Éclair smiled, but Lumière noted the sadness behind it. "That's okay. I'm sorry, too." She turned to leave the bathroom but Lumière stopped her by wrapping her in a hug.

"That's not it!" She half shouted against her partner's chest. She looked up into tear brimmed violet eyes. "Eclair, no, that wasn't it. That, that was fantastic. Beyond amazing. I never knew sex could be like that." Lumière frowned and shook her head. "No, not sex. We were making love, weren't we?"

The werewolf emitted a relieved laugh and kissed Lumière. She wondered if the teen could taste the blood in her mouth. They pulled apart and Lumière led her back to the bed. She sat down and watched as Éclair did the same. Her partner appeared self conscious now and crossed her arms over her chest. Lumière thought the action was adorable.

"Éclair, I will assume you do not know taboo's between werewolves and vampires, is that true?"

Her partner gave a hesitant nod.

Lumière smiled and rested her hand the girl's thigh; it was still damp from their lovemaking. "Well, as far as werewolves are concerned, they do not eat vampires. We vampires are made of dead flesh, regardless of how alive we appear. In the same token, vampires are not to feed from werewolves. Your blood is poisonous to us. It causes us to become weakened. The reasons are unknown."

Éclair lifted her fingers to touch the wound on her neck. Her eyes widened. "Oh my god, Lumière, are you okay? I'm so sorry!" The tears returned causing Lumière to quickly brush them away.

"No, no. I'm fine... which is weird, to say the least."

Her partner blinked and furrowed her brows. "Or the most? Are you sure you're okay? I mean, you've practically changed skin tones and your hair, I mean, wow, girls would be jealous if they knew it were this easy."

Lumière grinned. "Were something to have happened, it would have occurred by now. There's another thing..." She felt a sudden bout of shyness but ignored it. "It tasted good to me. So very good. Granted, I haven't eaten in a few days and that vampire did injure me but... you know, you, not just your blood, taste very good to me, Éclair." She felt her cheeks blush and she was certain it was showing.

The redhead slipped her arm around Lumière's waist and pulled her close. Lumière tilted her head up and found the closeness easing her previous tension. They stayed like this for several moments.

"You taste good to me, too. You know, I have to be honest, I didn't know if you'd be able to do it, I mean, what with being a vamp and all." Éclair chuckled and rested her forehead against the vampire's.

"I think I get that. We may be vampires, but we are still creatures of the flesh," Lumière closed her eyes and sighed happily. "We desire and need just as much as any other creature on this planet. And we still have the proper functionality as werewolves do, aside from birthing of course."

"Birthing?"

Lumière opened her mouth to respond but was cut off by the ringing of the house phone. Éclair cussed under her breath and wondered out loud who would be calling so late at night. She picked the phone up and nearly dropped it when she looked at the Caller ID screen.

"I-it's my parents!" Éclair fumbled for a moment before turning the phone on and pressing it against her ear. "...Dad! How are you? How is mom? I didn't know that job in Grand Rapids would be taking so long." The teen paused, obviously listening to her father on the phone. Lumière watched her with an intent curiosity and figured it wouldn't hurt to listen in.

"_-in Grand Rapids anymore darling. Indeed we have traveled to Europe. Your mother's request. We would like for you to be coming. We have a ticket for you at the airport._"

Éclair frowned. "Europe? Why there? You know I'm still in school. I can't just drop it and well... gah, you know I'm still in school, right?"

"_Éclair do not be troubling yourself with such thoughts. Your mother and I, we wish to travel to our homeland and we wish for you to accompany us. Is that such a selfish request that a daughter of mine is not being able to fill?_"

"Can I speak to mom?" The redhead sat down in her computer chair. Lumière studied her frustrated features and the voice of the girl's father. Something wasn't quite right.

"_Why you will not be compliant? I'm not understanding. I can get your mother, hold on._"

"Éclair, give me the phone, please?"

Her partner shook her head and mouthed why.

"I would like to hear something." She held her hand out to the redhead and waited until the phone was placed in it. Éclair seemed torn between not wanting to hand her parents over to Lumière and needing a moment to try to think about what her father was trying to do.

"_Eclair, you are there? Your mother, she is busy. You will come then?_"

Lumière looked away from Éclair. She cleared her throat and asked, "Who is this?"

"_Who is __**this**__?_"

She got all she needed. She pulled the phone away from her ear and pressed the end button as Éclair was reaching out to take it back.

"Why'd you do that? That was my dad!" Her partner growled.

She ignored the anger and put the phone back. "It was your dad, but he is not himself."

Éclair dropped the anger quickly and stood from the chair. "What do you mean?"

Lumière stalled for time. She flipped through some papers on the desk and moved several items around. There really was no delicate way to put the thoughts she heard. She could tell something was awry just by the rhythm of his voice. But would Éclair believe her? The vampire resolved the dilemma by turning to face Éclair. The redhead's worried face made Lumière feel very sad for what she had to say.

"Éclair, your father is dead. He has been turned into a vampire. And so has your mother."


	8. Discoveries in Death End

Discoveries in Death

Part 12

For two days Lumière watched as her partner went through the motions of what could be considered a day-to-day life with a house full of vampires and werewolves. Caprice, as she predicted, hopped out of bed fully healed the next morning. The woman named Liquide needed a little longer to recuperate, though she wouldn't be much longer. And the twins kept to themselves. Lumière didn't have to be a mind reader to understand that Tweedledee must have read Éclair's mind and found out about the phone call that night. Clearly this new information presented a dilemma which the redhead probably felt she didn't need on top of everything else.

But it wasn't as simple as giving the girl space. Lumière still found herself physically unable to be out of sight of Éclair as much as it occurred vice versa. So while Caprice did all the shopping and the twins went out hunting, Lumière felt the walls around her shrinking with each passing hour. The times they rested were the worst. The two women still held one another—the touch more soothing than Lumière has ever known in this lifetime—but the feelings were thick with unease. It did not help matters that the only words Éclair said during those two days were one-word answers to simple questions by her, Caprice, and Liquide.

By day three Liquide felt well enough to go back to school and Caprice eagerly followed at her heels in spite of the possibility that the werewolves would return.

"Nah, they looked pretty badly injured. Besides, if they did return it'd only be with more wolves and that'd take 'em several days," the brunette stated.

Lumière heard Liquide's response before she voiced it. _Does that mean we're leaving together?_

Éclair moved away from the living room to her father's office. Although she could hear the answer from the other side of the field, Lumière wondered if the redhead did not want to deal with her friend's enthusiasm at the moment. She followed the teenager through the narrow halls into a room of dusty furniture, books, shelves, and a computer that hadn't been touched in weeks. The girl slid into the large, comfy computer chair behind the desk and looked out the window towards the pastures.

In the pastures the horses, much calmer now that they realized there wasn't a threat, grazed peacefully. Éclair had taken up the duties of the man the twins killed—only after their bodies were disposed of. She didn't ask any questions pertaining to the disposal which Lumière considered a good thing. A minute or two passed. The vampire watched her partner and felt a crease fold between her eyebrows from the increasing worry. Something had to give.

"I must retrieve my bags from the brush. I tossed them there in order to try to outrun the vampires who were hunting me." Lumière studied the redhead closely and noted no visible reaction. "It will be better if I have them if we're going to travel overseas. They contain my passports. I'll need to make you one as well."

As she spoke she felt a happiness growing within the sick feeling down the pit of her stomach. Although her instincts told her to stay away from these vampires, she did not want Éclair to carry around a sense of guilt or unhappiness about the situation. The best way for her to get through this was to track down her parents and decide what to do from there.

"Really?" Éclair's eyes were wide as saucers and the hopeful look across her face made it impossible for Lumière to say otherwise even if she'd planned it.

"Yes."

The smile on her partners face sent a flush of warmth throughout Lumière's body. She walked behind the desk and wrapped her arms around the girl's head and pulled her close.

"Eclair, anytime you need or want anything, I want you to tell me. Please?" She nosed through the red locks and basked in the pure scent tinted with berries. "You're the only person who's mind I can't read, after all."

A hand rested on her thin, pale arm and squeezed gently. Her partner's voice echoed a whisper, "I wasn't really sure until just now."

Lumière grasped the werewolf tighter and kissed the top of her head. She heard the nearing movements and thoughts of a familiar voice but ignored them. If what Tweedledee said was true, then her feeling of nostalgia seemed perfectly attuned for this moment. In another life—or rather lives—she knew this body as well as she knew her own. She knew the girl, the soul, the individual, and loved them just as much. A love so strong that it continued for perhaps hundreds of lives. There would be time to discover, there would be time to figured it all out.

"Adorable. Teen wolf so worried about her parents and Louis, or should I say, Louise, there to sulk along side her and offer some comfort probably wishing she were still human."

"You're not coming with us." Éclair's voice startled Lumière almost as much as the stern and unmoving intent behind it.

Tweedledee moved into the room and wrinkled her nose at a stain on the cream colored carpet in the corner. She sat on a small dresser and crossed her legs. "I don't think you're in any position to tell us what to do T.W." Tweedledum stood in the doorway and looked as awkward as the thoughts he was thinking.

The redhead extricated herself from Lumière's arms and leaned forward in the chair. "You're going to go with Caprice and Miss Cole and protect them."

If she had not been taught to have a refined nature the light haired vampire might have burst out laughing at the look upon Tweedledee's face. She glanced towards her partner and noted a darkness in those violet eyes she had not seen before not to mention the growl in her voice she'd only heard when they made love that once. But the growl was not playful; it left no room for objection.

Lumière wished not for the first time she could dip into the folds of that woman's brain. Obviously something that she was reading in Éclair's brain told her that the redhead _would _be telling her what to do. Tweedledum's brain said nothing more than the confusion on his face. Fleeting thoughts of sticking up for his sister fizzled out faster than a bottle rocket mid flight. Then something more than a fleeting thought smacked his cerebrum harder than a head-on collision. This was a little more than Lumière wanted to know about the vampiric twins.

Tweedledee let out a long sigh and slipped down from the dresser. Her face looked as if it hit every unhappy branch on the fall from a pissed off tree. "Fine," she finally relented. "But if we hear that you die or are killed, we'll personally lead the pack of wolves to that bitch and her human."

The redhead frowned. Lumière decided to take advantage of the moment. "We could just take everyone with us. I have enough funds and means to fly everyone overseas."

A hopeful light twinkled in Tweedledee's eyes. However, one look at her partner told the vampire that this idea would be no good. The werewolf shook her head and stared at the top of the desk.

"Caprice has a plan. Even if those werewolves are after her, I don't want to drag her away from her dream. Besides." Éclair reached out and took Lumière's hand. "We'll come back, regardless of what we find, and we'll sort out this matter and then we can just live happily together."

"Until your time is up," the long haired twin scoffed in a manner which irritated Lumière. If the words affected Éclair, she did not show it. She stood up, still holding her partner's hand, and took a deep breath.

"Whatever lays ahead, we'll face it together, right Lumière?"

The small vampire squeezed her hand. The feelings that coursed through her all contradicted one another and so she couldn't say anything with certainty.

Part 13

"You know, when Columbus landed, these Americas were pretty empty, except the various tribes here and there. What the fuck happened, eh?" The green haired man crossed his arms and shook his head at the crowded sidewalks and busy street. Every other sign glared with neon letters and the flashing lights of the cars with the overhead street lights and shop lights made the area look something like day time. Not that this man could remember day light. The years blurred together. If it were not for the invention of the standard calendar, Un-ou would have lost track of his age and time on this planet.

Next to him, a dark skinned gentlemen readjusted his ponytail and then smoothed down his bangs. "Columbus didn't land in America," he said simply. His partner rolled his eyes and threw his hands up.

"Dunno why I even bother with you A-ou."

Many people in the crowd stared at the two as they made there way down the main strip. The two men ignored them. They were used to the staring and were well aware of the contrast they made. But most importantly, tonight they had a mission.

"We should like, dunno, get a weapon. I mean, one of them is a werewolf."

The white haired man rested his arms behind his head as he walked. "Supposedly not a very strong wolf."

Un-ou grinned. "Like, they can't change?"

His partner shrugged. A young man bumped into him and fell backwards.

"Fuckin eh, watch where you're going you freak!" Un-ou and A-ou studied this individual wearing baggy pants sagged to his knees and a t-shirt ten times too long. He wore a baseball cap inside out and twisted to the side and the tattoo's on his pale white arm looked like nothing more than glorified wanna-be art. The green haired man smirked and licked his lips.

"How about a snack, before we do the deed?"

A-ou didn't need to be told twice. He wrapped his large hand around the guy's neck and whisked him into the alley before anyone could think twice. No one noticed as the dark skinned vampire sunk his teeth deep into the boy's neck. No one heard the gurgle of spit and blood in the victim's mouth or paid any attention to the way the large vampire passed off the body to his smaller friend to feed on the rest. In the morning, the garbage man would find a treat in his dumpster and the police would be left puzzled as to why there were bite marks and the blood completely drained.

The two men slipped back on to the sidewalks and tread on with a tad more vigor.

"You know, it didn't occur to me, but what do we do if they're not there?"

"They're there." Un-ou stared at his partner and then closed his eyes. He smiled.

"Yes, you're right. They are there. How about we go make acquaintance?"

They stopped in front of a small shop. The shop looked like it'd been crammed in, as an afterthought, between two large and dominating buildings. It's rotted exterior mirrored the interior. The only thing which looked new and up to date were the shiny glass windows and electronic security door, which at the present was unlocked and left open for customers. Un-ou strutted inside with his white haired partner just behind.

All around them were books. Shelves, tables, stands, and even on the floor in stacks were all sorts of books. Their conditions ranged from super-old to brand new. The entire store was like a maze and any wrong step would land you in a pile of books. In spite of this danger and obvious declaration of being a book store in a day and age where people preferred to watch their stories in the movies or on television, there were a handful of people browsing through the various stacks or shelves. The two vampires ignored them and made straight for the check-out counter.

At the counter, aside from a rusty old register, stood a tall man wearing a long coat in spite of the heat of the night, and next to him sitting on a stool, a young, pink haired girl. Neither acknowledged the presence of either Un-ou or A-ou as they approached.

"Interesting store you've got here." The light blue haired man either ignored the sentiment or did not hear him. He made no movement and stared ahead in a sleepy gaze. His sugary counterpart, on the other hand, practically bobbed off her stool.

"Yeah! But this isn't nothing compared to our house!"

The green haired vampire cringed. His teeth hadn't pained him with this much feeling of sweetness since he were human. "Right. Anyways, if I'm not mistaken, you're Viola, and that's Cesario. Right?" Un-ou suddenly felt his body being jerked back and off his feet. He crashed into his partner who tumbled against a stand of books and fell onto them.

When he looked back to the counter, he noticed the man named Cesario clutching a sharpened wooden stake in his hand. He glared at the two vampires and had his pink haired friend behind his back. The customers in the store had all stopped and were staring at the two men on the floor. A-ou carefully picked himself up and hauled his green haired partner to his feet.

"Someone tip you off, huh?"

Behind Cesario, Viola spoke loudly, "Dunno what yer talkin' about. But I suggest getting out of the store and never coming back. You don't wanna mess with my brother when he's mad."

Several people made their way towards the exit and slipped out onto sidewalk. The few left behind seemed frozen in place, unable to make a decision. A-ou and Un-ou moved away from each other like two cats on the hunt. They kept their eyes on the two behind the counter.

"You've got nowhere to go. Won't be too hard to kill a wolf, especially when he's trying to protect that ugly little thing. You know your kinds aren't welcome in our world. Just die quickly and save us the trouble." The small vampire hopped up onto a table of books and began kicking them off. "Come and get me if you think you can."

A-ou stood in front of the exit at the front and clenched his fists. His muscular frame nearly covered the entire door. He bared his fangs, scaring a few more people out of the store.

Behind the desk, Cesario continued to block Viola. His eyes were like daggers as they floated back and forth between the two vampires. He settled on the green haired one and shifted his weight.

"You've made Cessy mad. You're in trouble now."

Un-ou laughed. "Little girl, I'll drink your blood personally."

Viola's head popped out from behind the tall werewolf. She blew a raspberry at the vampire. This only set Un-ou off. He threw a book at the two which they easily dodged. A-ou went one further and launched an entire table, books included, at the counter. They hit nothing but the register and floor. Cesario had moved himself and his sister out of the way in the nick of time.

"I see this isn't going to be easy," the small vampire murmured. He picked up a book and took out a lighter. In a matter of seconds the book became engulfed in flames. Un-ou dropped it onto the floor where it spread quickly from book to book. On the other side of Cesario and Viola, A-ou was doing the same. The last few people ran out of the store yelling for the fire department.

The pink haired girl screamed, "You idiots! A lot of these books are irreplaceable!"

"Just like you!" Un-ou leaped towards the two at the same time as his partner. The werewolf threw his sister over the flames towards the door just before being tackled by the two vampires. Viola hopped to her feet and made to run back to the fight, but the flames were too high. She frowned deeply and ran out into the cool night air.

"Goddamnit! I'll get her!" The small vampire tried to follow but found his ankle trapped by a furry paw. He looked to see the man—now wolf—in a struggle with his partner. A-ou clutched the arm whose bony and furry hand wrapped itself around his thick neck. Un-ou twisted and kicked Cesario in the face making him lose grip on both the vampires. Both men jumped back with the smaller one heading for the door. Un-ou didn't make it outside, however, as the door slammed shut on him and the gates on the outside came crashing down.

He turned and saw the werewolf standing by the security system on the wall. The wolf tore the unit off and there came a fountain of sparks with it.

"I need an exit!"

A-ou heaved a table on his shoulder and chucked it towards the window. It barely cracked the surface. Before he could try again the wolf leaped at him and took him rolling into the flames. Un-ou snarled. Around him the flames licked the walls and ceiling and the heat became near unbearable. His skin began peeling like the time he made the mistake of stepping into the sun only a week after his change. Knowing that he had little chance against the werewolf he ran to the back in search of an exit. The struggle between his partner and the vile monster continued on, ignorant of the commotion outside and Un-ou's struggle to get out.

The green haired vampire found what he was looking for. A small door which he kicked open led him right into the alley. Cool night air soothed the burn wounds along his small body. He yelled for A-ou to get out. Inside the small shop the fire dominated the every corner. Un-ou wasn't even sure if they were still fighting each other or a way to get out. Down the alley he could see the street and the flood of people. No pink hair caught his eye. The brat could be long gone or still near by. He had to check, but he worried for his partner. Even though the man had strength equal to that of many wolves, he was still just a vampire.

"Damnit A-ou, get out here!"

Un-ou took one more look to the crowd before bursting back into the burning shop. If they at least killed one, the other should follow. He hoped the fire would do most of the work for them.

Part 14

There is a sparse field in a remote part of the world where the days are never too hot, nor too cold, and the sun light is pleasant and the nights not too dark. In this field there sits a large house, one might say mansion, or perhaps modern castle. Bigger structures have been built and unless a person grew up in a village of huts they might think very little of this house. It is grand nevertheless.

Around the house are fields of wheat, oats, or beans depending on the year. Farmers come from the village—a three mile walk—to tend these fields and pay visits with the owner and proprietor. The area draws little attention from the outside and rightly so. There is nothing magnificent here. Food is okay, the people are kind but aloof, and even the weather rarely changes. Nothing could be less spectacular, but a slight more than boring.

The owner of this land seems to embody this feeling right down to his manner of dress. He sports a drab gray suit and has rather modest features. His long dark hair is kept in a loose ponytail and resembles the style of that region. His voice is a tone below tenor and one would say say his height is a slight above average. When he smiles, a person might feel the kindness, and when he frowns the same person would feel a sense of mild loss, as if finding out they dropped a coin or lost a button on a coat. And this gentlemen would have it no other way.

Today a woman in a black, wide-neck sweater broke the monotony of the day to day life. Her pale white skin contrasted the tanned skin of the workers and townspeople. She also caught the attention of several men with her white mini-skirt and knee-high black leather boots. And unlike the black hair that swept the heads throughout the area, hers shone a bright blue and offset a pair of sparkling blue-green eyes. As she passed the men and women in the fields she smiled brightly. They nodded their heads and could be hard pressed to ignore the gleaming white teeth. She walked with a fervor and a bounce. Today she would get to see the man in gray.

He did not greet her at the door. He never does. She knew she was welcome and went on inside. The clean cut inside matched the unblemished stone walls of the outside. Marble floors, stainless steel trims, expensive-looking carpets and rugs, and various placed sculptures reflected a lavish nature which few ever had the privilege of seeing. It certainly was a privilege to be inside this house, the girl thought.

She had no need to stare at the house's many wonders and beauties because she has already seen them. A quick scan of the house told her that the man was upstairs in his study. The stairs wound carefully and seamlessly up a tall hall into a narrow passage that contained only three doors. Two were open, showing a bathroom in one and the entrance into a master bedroom from the other. She stopped at the closed door and rapped her knuckles against it quietly. A voice from the other side beckoned her in.

Inside sat the man in the gray suit. Around him were several computer screens all with various pictures and videos of the outside world. Satellite uplinks brought the onlooker to places thousands of miles away. He smiled at the girl when she entered. Her heart fluttered.

"I've missed you," he drawled. His accent could never be placed. He adapted when necessary to avoid any scrutiny and unwanted attention. "You finished your business, I take it?"

The blue haired girl slid over the desk and brushed her lips against his. She rubbed her cheek against his hand when he brought it up to her face. "She's full fledged now. And has gotten herself a partner."

He leaned back in his chair and ignored the pout from the woman on his desk. "A partner you say?" His lips turned downward and his gaze became distant.

"Yes," the girl said, "A vampire by the name of Lumière. You are not pleased? She would have died otherwise."

The man made no movement. His eyes transfixed on a spot on the wall. She had seen him like this before and it made her uncomfortable. Another feeling cropped up within her: jealousy. She didn't have to be a mind reader to know that he wanted this girl for his own. The moment he asked her to go and change the girl she wondered about his intentions. But she loved him, for all his downfalls and issues, and she wanted to make him happy. No stupid teenager would stand between their love.

She slipped off the desk and climbed into his lap. His hands wrapped around her waist—no doubt a unconscious act. When he looked at her, he didn't really see her. "Armbrust, what are you thinking about?"

Her voice brought him out of his reverie and he rubbed his nose against her. She loved when he did this and kissed his forehead. "I'm thinking about you, my Mercredi." The lie was too obvious to ignore. The blue haired girl climbed off his lap and moved back to the door. Armbrust let out a sigh and stood up. "Where are you going?"

"Just downstairs. I'm hungry." The question lay on the tip of her tongue, but she couldn't ask it. A part of her did not want to know, did not want to validate her suspicions and feelings. They had been together for so long now that she felt she needed to trust him. So why was it so hard to do just that?

"Come back up when you're done. I haven't seen you in weeks and I want you tonight." His voice came out husky and wanton. It made her believe for that moment that she could trust him. She turned at the door and smiled at him. Her sweater hung lower and her skirt appeared shorter.

Mercredi opened her mouth and then paused. A taste of the girl's thigh reminded her tongue and mouth of the deed she'd only done about a week prior. What was so precious about this girl? It should have helped matters that she took on a vampire for a partner. She knew Armbrust hated those couplings with a passion. Vampires and werewolves were never meant to be together. They only extended the curse brought upon themselves from the demigods. Not the demigods like her lover. No, the man sitting across from her was kind and loving and only wanted to cleanse this planet of the evil which had forlorn it for so long.

He stared at her, expecting and waiting for the answer he already knew. She had to say something. "I'll be quick."

She closed the door behind her and walked quietly down the stairs. The girl should be killed, along with her demon lover. When she and Armbrust finished their work, only werewolves and demigods would be left. "That has to be the way," she whispered to herself. Her heart beat heavily in her chest. This, after all, was the path she choose with her lover, the man in the gray suit, hundreds of years ago.


	9. RealFake Love 1

Flesh

Chapter Nine

Real/Fake Love

Part 1

"What do you want to study in college?"

Éclair, who'd been staring out the darkened bus window for the past half hour, glanced to the small woman next to her. The question seemed out of place considering the last weeks' round-about turn of events. Also, she considered, shouldn't the question be asked in past tense?

"You think a college is going to accept a werewolf?" Even as she asked the question she knew she was being childish. Aside from the days of a full moon, she'd be just another a normal human being. There'd be no issue about her attending college if she really wanted. She turned back to the window and sighed. "Sorry, I'm just not good company right now." She scanned the trees and dimly lit houses as they flew by. Though her body and mind told her it was night time, she could still observe everything as though it were a clear day.

A cool hand slid over her own which rested on the crevice the two seats made jammed up next to one another. Her eyes closed, savoring the way the fingers slid between her own. The smooth tips and soft skin recalled memories of the time spent in shower and on the bed. Éclair blushed and rested her cheek against the Plexiglas window. At the time she hadn't even considered what she and Lumière were doing. Was it right? Was it wrong? And if it was wrong, why did it feel so right? What would her parents say? Her throat constricted, remembering the vampire's exclamation of her parent's possible deaths. She clenched her jaw and tried not to cry.

"What are you thinking about?"

After a deep breath and a pause to make sure she wouldn't cry, Éclair turned back to this frail-looking vampire, who by the grace of some higher power had not aged for 30 years. Or perhaps, has lied about not aging. The redhead pushed the thoughts out of her head. Now wasn't the time. "Are you absolutely certain they're dead?"

She studied those ember-like eyes. They danced back and forth between her own eyes and the long pause gave no way to either possible answer. What had she been looking for in those eyes? Here was a woman she'd only known for several days and she thought she could already read her? Couples go there whole lives without acquiring such gifts. Why couldn't she be more surprised that she and Lumière belonged together? The teenager mumbled an apology and let her eyes drift back towards the window. She should be happy that she got Lumière away from the others. She'd been wanting to talk to the vampire one on one since they met, but too many things happened.

"Human, vampire, and werewolf minds all carry different signatures," the vampire began quietly. Éclair bit her lip and turned back to face her. Lumière stared at the seat in front of her and her lips drooped into a frown. "It's difficult to explain. I suppose it's like knowing taste in foods. Which are bitter, sweet, and sour, for example. Hearing the thoughts of a person's mind gives a specific kind of taste. Granted, no two people are the same. Everyone has their own unique flavor. But all humans carry a base flavor. All vampires also carry a different base flavor. And same with werewolves. Does this make sense?"

No response could formulate on Éclair's lips, so she rested her free hand on top of Lumière's and pressed down gently. The vampire lifted sad eyes to her own. They flickered and returned to dull and lifeless—like the kind she'd seen when they told the twins they were leaving them to protect Caprice and Miss Cole. For a moment, she wasn't certain if she'd seen them correctly. What kind of sadness could Lumière be feeling? Could it be guilt or regret?

"When I heard your father's mind, I tasted vampire. Vampires are demons—not full blooded demons, but demons nevertheless. And I assumed, if he'd been turned, so probably has your mother." Éclair watched the red eyes drift down and away.

"But then, my parents are just vampires. It's not like they're _dead_ dead. They're like... you? And Tweedledee and Tweedledum?" When Lumière shook her head, Éclair felt her heart drop into her stomach.

The vampire pulled her hand out from between Éclair's and looked down at the floor as she talked. "Do you know how vampires are made?" A simple 'no' came as the teenager's response. Lumière nodded and continued. "The physical act is for a vampire to feed blood, which has circulated throughout the vampire, to a human. Usually this is done orally, but it can be injected, or sometimes through an injury of sorts. You might consider it like a virus, except there is no cure. The blood is a toxin inside the human body. It breaks down all vital organs and rebuilds. It attaches itself to all the cells inside the body and changes DNA. Many times, this restructuring brings out latent abilities..."

Éclair licked her lips and interrupted during the pause, "Like how you can read minds."

Lumière nodded again. Her eyes never wavered from the floor. "Yes. I can read minds. I can also control people's actions and thoughts. And, like you witnessed with Tweedledee, I can move things with my mind."

The werewolf stared hard at her partner. She did not know the last few about Lumière. Her blood froze at one in particular. "Control people's thoughts..." she whispered out loud. No, she wouldn't have... would she?

Her partner must have sensed what she was thinking because she felt the cool hand on her own again. It gripped tightly and when Éclair raised her eyes she could feel the brazen intensity coming from the other woman.

"No. Éclair. No. I would never do such a thing."

The hand gripped tighter—so tight that for a moment the redhead worried her fingers would break under the pressure. She lifted the hand with Lumière's hand and pressed it against her chest. Her heart beat smoothly under the intensity. That had to be a sign, she thought, that has to mean something. She felt her lips draw into a small smile and she dipped her head at her partner.

"I know. Go on."

Lumière's shoulders fell with a sigh of relief and her the grip lessened, but still held tightly. "Another example, a woman I met in Liverpool, was an ability to change her physical body. She could become anyone she met. And a man I met through an acquaintance could charm you through the tone of his singing voice. However, most vampires simply become enhanced humans with a thirst for blood."

"So powers like yours are rare?"

"Very rare." The vampire's brows furrowed together. She seemed to want to add to that, but shook her head and continued. "That is the physical aspect. There is also another aspect, a spiritual one, if you will. We all have souls. They are what drive us to be who we are and give us insights into a world beyond this physical one." Éclair must have looked confused, because Lumière smiled slightly and turned to better face her. "If our bodies can be considered like a machine, then the soul is the electricity which powers it. Sure, the machine can break down and appear not to work, but the soul is still there until it is time for it to go."

The redhead looked up. "So there is a God?"

With a chuckle her partner responded, "No. And yes. The belief is that there are higher beings, but they are not kind and benevolent—like the Christian god is thought to be. There are demons, who are considered to be god like. Above them, we are not sure. The demons do not say and so no one knows for certain. What we do know is that there is a resting place for souls. And the soul is just as fragile as the human body. It can be damaged, or worse, killed."

Éclair looked back to the vampire. Her ears felt like when the pressure changes inside a car or on a plane. "What happens to the soul if it's killed?"

"Well," Lumière said hesitantly, "When a body dies and it is time for the soul to rest, it will go to a place to do so. Not like heaven, more like purgatory. No one really knows what it's like because the changes are so drastic on the soul, that—mind you this is all theory—that a memory erase is required for it to enter back into the world of the living. But when a soul dies... a soul that is killed is burned out of existence. They can never be brought back."

The words chilled the teenager. Erased from existence sounded more horrible than any of the other options she grew up studying. Even if you were damned to hell, you'd still retain who you were. Suffering, as her mother once explained, only proves that you're more alive than ever. A tear dropped from the corner of her eye before she could stop it.

"I'm sure your parents' souls are fine, Éclair," Lumière said in a rush. The woman reached up and brushed the tear away. She followed with a small kiss against Éclair's cheek causing the teenager to smile.

"It's not that. I'm just... I just thought about something my mother said once. I guess I'm more worried about them than I'm aware of." She took a deep breath and pressed her cheek against Lumière's hand which remained where the tear had been. "But what do you mean their souls are fine?"

The vampire studied Éclair for several moments. So much felt left unsaid or, perhaps, there was so much to be said that neither knew where to start. "When a vampire is created, the human soul is forcibly pushed out. It returns to purgatory, while the vampiric soul, the demon soul, enters the body and takes over. Éclair, if we find your parents, they will not be your parents. You have to understand that."

Somewhere in the young woman's heart, she already knew this. She had supposed, if her parents were vampires, they would not be the same parents she grew up loving and adoring. She imagined the empty body shells filled with something that didn't belong—something that she knew she couldn't love. But she still had to go, she had to see for herself. Her parents are still alive and happy until she proved otherwise. Then she'd deal with whatever feelings came about in response to that. However, if demon souls replaced humans souls, then Lumière...

Lumière smiled a hollow smile, one that seemed to never know happiness. "I am a vampiric soul. A damned soul, if you will. For the first 15 years of this body's life, it belonged to another. A soul I unwittingly pushed out. I have her memories, but I am not her."

What does that mean? Éclair wanted to ask, but the bus came to a halt. They were in Crandon now. The lights came on in the bus and all four passengers including herself and Lumière made their way off. Lumière arranged it so that they'd hop straight on a flight to Grand Rapids, in Michigan. From there they'd stay in a hotel until hopping a train to Chicago the following evening and taking a flight to Ukraine from there. The teenager sighed as she entered the cab taking them to the airport. She had plenty of time to talk to Lumière about this. At least 400 years worth to talk to her about anything.

Part 2

Un-ou dropped to the basement floor exhausted. His partner lay on a moldy mattress several feet away clutching the bastard werewolf's arm. He smiled. Even if they almost died, it was still much more fun than hunting aborigines in the outback. As the sun made it's ascent, Un-ou drifted off into slumber. That asshole wouldn't be happy that one got away, but seeing as those two were partners, the little pink haired bitch would surely die.

He awoke to a loud thud. The setting sun peeked through the covered basement windows and when a flash of it caught his eye he cursed and stumbled up from the floor. Above him, he could hear foot steps moving throughout the house. A-ou stayed asleep on the mattress and the arm lay on the floor just beside him. Un-ou closed his eyes and listened carefully. Three people: two adults and a child. Just his like, he thought with a smirk. At least that hadn't come downstairs while he was still asleep. Not that it would have mattered.

The green haired vampire knelt down next to his partner and pushed on the muscled shoulder. "Yo, wake up."

A-ou stirred a little and then opened his eyes.

"Time for some brekkie eh? What you say?"

After they had eaten and piled the bodies in the basement, they used the time to contact their employer. A-ou bagged the arm and put it in a backpack which he slung onto himself. The night came quickly and they could cover a lot of ground if they got an early start.

"He better make good on his promise. Although if you ask me, I highly doubt he can do it. Between you and me, I only came out here because I was bored."

The bigger man stood behind the computer chair his smaller friend sat in. He stared on in silence as the browser popped up and Un-ou typed in several things. If Un-ou had waited any longer to re-enter, that werewolf would have torn him apart. The two felt rather lucky things turned out the way they did.

"There, sent. Now we just gotta wait."

"I don't believe he can do it, either."

The green haired man sighed and leaned back in his chair. "You remember when we headed to England, trying to escape all the wars in Mongolia? It was that year that they wrote that thing about Dante and his Inferno." He tilted his head towards his taller partner and then continued. "You do, I know you do. We met those two women, those vampires. They were working some magics well beyond our own knowledge. Then, after a few months, they told us they were going to call on the demon who created us. I never laughed so hard in my life."

A-ou lowered himself to the floor and leaned in his knees. He stared in contemplation at a shelf of encyclopedias. Even on the floor he managed to take up as much space as an ox. The green haired man always felt lucky to have that ox by his side.

Un-ou sighed and propped his feet up on the desk. "But she did it, didn't she? She called for something powerful. Blew 'em to shreds, us too if you hadn't pulled me out at the last second. Do you think, if the spell hadn't backfired, they would've succeeded? What if we succeed? Do we really want to become the gods we should have been destined to become? Damn, we finally get a chance at something great, and I'm getting cold feet."

The house sat in utter silence aside from the ticking of nearby wall clock. Seconds meant nothing in this world. Humans always talk about making it count, making something of themselves in the short time they're given. The vampire couldn't understand why they drove themselves to survive in a bleak and dreary universe. Life began on a whim and so it would end on a whim. Many times over he and A-ou should have died, but here they still lived, still kept on. Were they good or evil? Most days he wasn't sure. It wasn't there fault they had to feed on humans to survive. No one asked him if he wanted to become an immortal demon.

His darkened thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of the telephone. He hopped up from the chair and grabbed the receiver.

"Dominoes Pizza, can I take your order?"

A silence greeted him. On the floor, he could see the lips of his large friend turn upward. After a few seconds he said, "So you want a large pizza topped with the arm of a dead werewolf? I can deliver that to you in a few days if you just give me the address."

Finally a voice responded. "_They're both dead_?"

The green haired man plopped down onto the chair again. "One is dead. The other will soon follow."

"_That's not what we agreed to_."

"There were some complications. The brat ran off. She won't live long without her partner. You of all people should know that." Out of the corner of his eye, Un-ou watched A-ou rise to his feet and move to the window. The vampire was likely looking for a fast means of travel. "Where would you like to meet up at?"

"_Change of plans_."

Un-ou shook his head and let loose another smirk. "There always is."

"_You're to head to Canada. Two vampires, a wolf, and a human will be traveling somewhere north of the state of Michigan. They shouldn't be too difficult to find. Kill them all_."

"That's a big order. And you still owe on the last order. What makes you think we're going to trust you when you haven't even paid us yet?"

"_Because what I'm offering is something you cannot get anywhere else_."

"You keep saying that. But I have yet to see any proof that it even works. What about a test? Try it out on one of us and then take it away as you see fit. If we know it's possible, we'll do whatever you like." The small vampire spun around in the computer chair and stared at the ceiling. He wondered why he didn't think of this earlier. Better late than never, he supposed.

"_...If that is what you wish. But I want to see that arm. I need proof the wolf is dead._"

"Done and done. Where should we meet up?"

"_There is a town called Oxbow. It is far north of you and near the Canadian border. You call me when you're there._"

"Oxbow huh? Alright. We'll be there before the night is out." He pulled the receiver away and clicked it off. "That asshole is cooped up somewhere in Italy. Bet he's having the time of his life while we're out here doing his dirty work."

A-ou made for the door and raised an eyebrow at his smaller partner. "Oxbow? I've never heard of it."

The green haired man shrugged. "Me either. Gotta be on a map somewhere. Let's get going while the night is still young. Let's find a fast car, though, I haven't driven an American P.O.S. yet and I'd like to see what's so great about these things."

Un-ou walked past the basement and then snapped his fingers. "Ah yeah, right. Forgot." He grabbed a bottle of lighter fluid from the kitchen and a box of matches. In moments the bodies were ablaze, with the house soon the follow. The two men ran quietly through the residential neighborhood and none could be the wiser.

Part 3

When she first moved into the apartment, it seemed just what Liquide was looking for. The simple one bedroom, one living room, and kitchenette succeeded in fulfilling all of the woman's desires. After everything which happened back home, running away to this tiny living space in Wisconsin just made absolute sense. Now, after not even eight months, the teacher found herself running away from the sanctuary she'd come to call home.

"Nice stuff," mumbled the voice behind her. Liquide turned and smiled sheepishly. Teaching never brought in much money, but her parents were loaded and made certain to set up a trust fund the blonde could dip into once she graduated college. It had increased to a high six figure number and so she took out a decent sized chunk and originally invested the rest. Then her father mentioned to her the economy was taking a downward spiral and that she ought to take out what she had invested and place it in something much more secure. She did. He always knew best.

"Most of it was stuff I had before the move. The only things I bought new were the bed and refrigerator."

Caprice whistled long and loud. She ran her hand over a leather sofa which ran around two grand, new. "I used to see stuff like this. Through windows of houses outside of Los Angeles. I didn't think teachers made this much."

"We don't. My parents are well off." She tried to say it nonchalantly enough, but no matter how you looked at it, Liquide was a spoiled brat. Dropping two thousand on a couch was something most people could never comprehend. And since her parents sent her to a high school where everyone who attended came from money, she didn't learn this lesson until she entered college. "Listen, my parents made the money, I just happened to be born into it."

The brunette quirked a brow and then smiled. "No worries. I'm not judging. Just admiring."

The two women said nothing for several moments. Liquide suddenly felt very self conscious. She believed Caprice would not judge her, but the memories of college still crept up. The looks other students gave her and how they treated her after they found out how much money she came from. Until then, she'd never known what being ostracized was like. Perhaps that's why she became drawn to Raoul. He represented to her everything society did not accept or like.

"Well," Liquide began slowly, "I should get packing."

Caprice followed her quietly through the living room. The expensive furniture crowded the tiny space and many times the teacher bumped into tables and furniture. Perhaps the self consciousness fueled her through this time, but she didn't hit a thing. She ignored the original paintings on the wall and hoped her guest wouldn't ask any questions about their price.

"You don't have to go with us," stated the brunette.

Liquide continued walking into her room. She pulled a large suitcase from the closet and opened it on the water bed. It jostled a moment before settling into place. From the doorway she could feel those emerald eyes on her like a hawk. Every move she made she knew was being studied. When he did this, it made her apprehensive and she always tried to be as deliberate as possible so not to bring about questions. But this time around she felt something different—a sense of comfort, perhaps. Stubborn and willful though she may be, Caprice didn't seem like the type who would make assumptions about others.

The blonde cleared her throat. "I am going. And I'll give you two good reasons: One, those werewolves said they'd kill me. If you left me behind, you'd be leaving them a chance to attack. I don't think you want that on your conscience. And two, I can help. I've got money and lord knows you three will need it if you want to travel long distances in a short amount of time. Now I'd like to see you try to put a hole in those reasons." She carefully placed folded clothes in the suitcase and dared not look at the other woman.

"Hmm," started the brunette, "Solid reasons you got, I'll give you that. But you know this is going to be beyond dangerous. Even with those vampires helping us, we're still open for any attacks." Liquide tried to reply but Caprice cut her off. "No, see, I'm thinking that you hop a plane back home and stay there until we contact you. They can't track you in a plane."

What was this woman playing at? Liquide paused a little in her movements, but continued to pack away clothes. She played like she was choosing stuff for the trip and slowly went through the clothes in the closet. Her mind ventured far away from the task at hand. Neither had said anything about the conversation before the fight. Had Caprice forgotten or was she simply playing dumb? And when the two awoke on the bed with the blonde literally wrapped around the taller, stronger woman, neither said a word to each other until Éclair came in to check on them.

Didn't Caprice want her as a partner? What had the attempted kiss meant? He had done the same thing the first time they met. She had just moved back to Boston and found an apartment near the school she'd been hired at. He approached her at a club she went to on a whim and pulled her into a kiss. She slapped him hard enough that her hand hurt for three days after. On the third day she found a bouquet of flowers on her doorstep and his phone number. The next day, the same thing. And everyday after until she relented and called. That's how their relationship started. Wouldn't Caprice be just as enamored?

"It'll be better this way, trust me. We won't leave unti—"

"Didn't you want to kiss me?" Liquide stared into her closet. Her shoulders felt tight and the hanger she grasped dug into the skin of her hands.

"What?" She knew the brunette had to have great hearing. Nothing ever got by Raoul.

Liquide took a breath and tried to relax. She replaced the hanger back on the bar and went to the suitcase with the wrinkled shirt in hand. "I asked if you wanted to kiss me. Back at the school, you tried to kiss me. Or is your memory selective like your hearing?"

Caprice let out a breath that might have been a growl. The blonde ignored it and continued putting clothes from the closet into her suitcase as she talked. "I'm not into playing games. I'm too old to screw around, so I will say this only once. I'm going with you and the others whether you like it or not. Do you think I'm just a child who up and does whatever she wants without a second thought? I've given this plenty of thought and even before Éclair announced her departure I knew I wanted stay by your side, if only for a little while."

"Damnit woman! Do you hear yourself speak? I'm a werewolf. Those two back at the house are vampires. We are being chased by two very angry and very strong werewolves who want nothing more than to kill the both of us. I wouldn't put it past them to get more of the pack. Do you think we can hold off five, six, maybe ten werewolves? You'd be ripped to shreds before you could blink! You've got to be a child if you think this is just some excursion and your money will protect us!"

As Caprice finished yelling Liquide took up a sculpture made of glass and threw it at her. The wolf easily dodged it and stared wide-eyed at the teacher. Her shock alone almost made the action worth the eight hundred dollars that lay in pieces on the floor.

"What the hell is your problem!?"

The blonde felt her nostrils flare. She stomped towards Caprice, who much to her surprise, backed up into the door like a frightened doe. For a woman so strong, the sight made her want to laugh. Her anger, however, impressed upon her actions much more than the humor of the moment.

"What the hell is _your_ problem? Do you think I don't know what I'm getting myself into? Do you think I wanted to give myself a concussion just because I thought it'd help? I'm well aware of the dangers here. I lived with it for three years." Liquide's hands hurt from clenching her fists tightly against her sides. She wanted to slap the brunette or break something. Both choices proved great temptation. "I've made my choice. I'm coming along whether you like it or not. But if you really, REALLY want to be sure, then shut up and kiss me!"

The reverberation of the last two words bounced off the room like a timpani drum. Caprice's wide emerald eyes danced between fear and titillation. Her lips quivered and tightened. It looked like she wanted to say something, but couldn't formulate the words. This reminded her of certain kids in her classroom who wanted desperately to reply, but couldn't because their mouths couldn't catch up with their brains. Liquide felt flushed and winded. She couldn't stand the waiting and wished the other woman would do something anything. Push me, yell at me, tell me I'm stupid, just do something.

All of the courage and bravery this werewolf showed up until now came to a culminating disappointment for the teacher. Liquide closed her eyes and trembled. She opened them still finding Caprice having not moved.

"Fine!" screamed the blonde. In an action which surprised both women, she threw her arms around the taller woman's neck and mashed their lips together. This wasn't a kiss. Kisses were supposed to be sweet and tender and full of passion. She had enough passion, but none of the other things. Nothing fell into place. Caprice's stiff body and the way she kept inching back. Liquide snarled against the other woman's lips and gave up. Nothing was going to come of this.

She pulled back with a sigh and as she opened her eyes she found the brunette coming for her. Their lips reconnected and this time it was softer and full of gentle intention. Liquide felt her head tilt back and her eyes closed. A pair of strong arms wrapped around her and kept her from falling back. She hadn't kissed another woman since her high school days. It couldn't compare. His couldn't compare. Nothing compared. Caprice nibbled lightly on her upper lip and slowly pulled away.

They stayed pressed together and she soon felt a forehead pressed against hers. This was what he meant. He wanted this connection she could never give him. "Caprice," she said breathlessly, "That was... wow." The other woman's cheek pressed up against her and she felt the tightened muscles of a grin.

"Yeah," whispered the brunette. "But you still shouldn't go."

Liquide pushed back from her. Caprice stared at the ground. "Like hell you're going to keep me away."

"I'm not," said the werewolf. The emerald eyes lifted and the teacher felt her heart flutter at the innocence inside them. "I'm just saying, when shit goes bad, that you can't get mad when I say I told you so."

The blonde let out a breath and smirked. She swatted Caprice's shoulder and then leaned against her, snuggling her head into the woman's shoulder. "I guess then you'll just have to work extra hard to protect us both."

"You really are spoiled."

Liquide smiled and hugged tightly. She pulled away to return to her packing. A part of her felt sorry for him now. If this was what he desired from her, she was sad she couldn't return it. She hoped he could forgive her, wherever he was.

Part 4

The temperature in Grand Rapids read at around 50 but Éclair didn't feel the cold. They weren't too long outside—with the sun coming up in less than an hour the cab driver got them quickly to a hotel where she triple checked the curtains for Lumière. The vampire busied herself with checking her luggage. In one black bag held a couple changes of clothes and booklets full of passports. In the other bag was a laptop with back-up parts should something happen. Éclair sat on the bed next to her partner and watched quietly as Lumière made certain nothing got damaged.

For herself, Éclair packed light. She might not have packed at all, such the daze she was in before leaving, except Lumière made her. They didn't have much of a chance to talk. Boarding the plane took an hour and they were constantly surrounded by people. The teenager didn't want to draw attention to themselves and concentrated on the in flight film. Once they arrived it took another hour to find their luggage and get a cab. But now they were in the hotel room. The privacy and quiet gave her plenty of opportunity to start, but where should she start?

She didn't want to bother Lumière, either. The woman looked very busy as she flitted through sites filled with numbers and text. Éclair's mind felt too tired to try to sort it all out. She picked up the remote and flipped the TV on. The morning news played on most of the channels. She turned and saw the clock reading five.

"You should get some food. You haven't eaten for a couple days."

Éclair turned off the TV and fell back onto the bed. "I'm not really hungry." Her stomach betrayed her with a growl. "Okay, so maybe I am. But I don't think room service has raw hamburger and I doubt they'll serve it if they do."

"Perhaps there's a shop open. Or you could hunt something. There's a field and forest nearby. Rabbits should be easy to catch—even in your human form." Lumière typed away at her laptop while she talked. She hadn't bothered to look back at the redhead. The thought of hunting turned Éclair away from any thought of food. She turned onto her side and faced the wall. For several moments she considered getting up and going to the other bed.

The tapping of keys continued while she contemplated what to do. Her thoughts were still a jumbled mess. So much was happening; she couldn't keep track. She failed to notice the slowing of the typing and further did not notice that Lumière had now turned and was staring at her.

"What are you thinking?"

The teenager sat up and kicked off her shoes. "I'm thinking that I don't think I can do this."

Lumière closed her laptop and turned her body fully to face her partner's back. Éclair glanced back out of the corner of her eye and then stood up. She went to her own bag and opened it. The clothes inside were stuffed in haphazardly. A mildly annoyed groan escaped her lips.

"What can't you do?" The vampire asked her words carefully. Her gaze felt steady on Éclair's back. "Éclair, please talk to me. I don't know what you're thinking."

"Because I'm the first one whose thoughts you couldn't read," added the teenager. She bit her lower lip. She had not meant to say that thought out loud. "I'm sorry. I'm just tired and maybe a little grumpy from all the travel. Considering that we're going to confirm my parent's death, I just can't be in a good mood."

"That's okay. I wouldn't expect you to be."

Éclair took out a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. She held them against her body and turned to face her partner. "Then what do you expect? Because I don't know. How do I know what you say is true?" Lumière opened her mouth to speak, but Éclair didn't stop. "Any of it? What you told me about the demon souls replacing the human ones, how do I know you're not a demon? How do I know that I'm actually going to find my parents? Maybe you're just luring me somewhere." The teenager looked down and hugged her arms around herself. Even as she was saying what she was, she knew she believed her partner one hundred percent. Why did she doubt her now?

On the bed, Lumière shifted and brought her knees up to her chest. She looked sullen while staring down at the mattress. "You're right. I can't convince you. You have every right to not believe me. It is true, Éclair, I am a demon. But, I think you carry the word demon with a negative connotation. The truth is, that not all demons are evil. Many are simply mischievous. The word aptly describes us because compared to humans, we have no regrets for our actions. We do not feel sorry for our victims. Our souls, as you might hear them described, are soulless."

The vampire paused and closed her eyes. Éclair watched her. She watched the way her lips open and closed ever so slightly, and how her eyelids fluttered. She watched the strands of Lumière's hair and how they seemed to have perfect sheen and bounce and held that faint color of blue. Her eyes traveled down to the woman's neck and then her chest. A chest that held no beating heart—something the teenager verified up close and personal the other night. But still, she wondered, how could this woman be soulless. How could Lumière be evil? The vampire cared deeply for her. And if this was all a facade, then perhaps it was okay to be strung along, because Éclair had never felt so happy and whole in her entire life.

"You may do whatever you like. I'll understand if you cannot be with me. I think I've grown rather used to seeing the ends of things." The words strung out over a sad violin and struck the redhead with a deep sadness. Lies or not, Lumière was unhappy. Éclair suddenly felt ashamed and looked away. Across from her the bed shifted and she heard a zipper being closed. She lifted her head to see Lumière packing things away.

Éclair crossed the distance and pulled the vampire against her. "Don't. I don't care, just don't go. God, it hurts so much to even think of you leaving. So just don't."

In her arms she felt the small woman turn and press her head against her chest. Thin arms wrapped around her body and held back just as tight. Éclair kissed the top of her partner's head. She loved the way the woman smelled and how she fit into her arms. If she was a demon, she was the most wonderful demon imaginable. They stayed together until a beep came from Lumière's laptop. The vampire made no move to check it and the teenager loved that she didn't.

"Is it a message?" she whispered.

Lumière shrugged.

"You should check it."

Slowly and painfully the vampire pulled away. The redhead grinned and followed her onto the bed. They had plenty of time to hold each other. A whole day in fact. One little message wouldn't change anything.

As Éclair rested her cheek on Lumière's shoulder she asked what it was.

"It's from a very good friend of mine. She needs my help."

The teenager lifted her head and peered at the computer screen. The sender was a person named Viola and the message read that she and someone named Cesario had been attacked. She wanted Lumière to come and help her find Cesario. The address was a place in New York City.

"Who is Viola?"

Lumière lowered her head. "I met them ten years ago in Italy. A werewolf and his daughter. They saved me from a collapsed building from an earthquake. The sun would have baked me alive. The girl took an instant liking to me and wanted me to become her father's mate." She smiled and licked her lips. "Clearly he was not suited for me. I did not want to break her heart, so I left. But I gave them my information and told them to never hesitate to contact me for help."

Éclair nodded. "And she needs your help."

The vampire looked torn. She turned those ember eyes on Éclair and then back to the computer screen. "Yes, but we are going to Europe for your parents."

"I can't help but notice that New York is on the way to Europe," teased the werewolf.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I want to help you help your friend. We're partners, right?"

A sigh of relief escaped Lumière's mouth. She quickly typed a reply and then turned to give Éclair a long kiss. "We are partners. I would never hurt you, Éclair."

The teen began to cry again, only she smiled as she did. She pulled the smaller woman against her and kissed her. Éclair had fallen in love with a vampire, a demon.


	10. RealFake Love 2

Flesh

Chapter Ten

Real/Fake Love

Part 5

The plane touched down in Hasbrouck Heights, New York, only an hour before the sunrise. Lumière wished for an earlier flight, but the selection proved rather limited out of Grand Rapids. She considered herself lucky to find a flight at all within twelve hours. By the time they exited the plane and retrieved their luggage, the bright sunny day would be seen over the horizon. They would not make it to Union City that day.

At the luggage claim the vampire considered her options. The sewer system of New York proved extensive and the connections made it possible for her to traverse her way to the tunnel which connected from Union City to New York City. From there they could walk to Viola, using the shade as cover. Next to her, Éclair's stomach growled loudly. She watched the teenager blush and mumble incoherently to herself. It reminded her that she ought to feed as well. Lumière touched her fingers to her lips and traced her partner's healed neck with her eyes.

Her hunger felt satiated... still. In fact, she hadn't felt hungry since feeding on Éclair.

She shook the thoughts from her mind and made a grab for her suitcase. "You need to get something in your stomach."

"I think everyone in this part of the airport knows that," grumbled the redhead.

"True." Lumière felt her lips tugging into a smile. They headed for the exit. "But you should still eat. You can go out and get something when we get to the hotel."

"You know I won't be able to."

A silent agreement fell from Lumière's lips. The problem of putting distance proved a problem and a blessing. She felt so at ease whenever around the taller girl, but it was such a hassle to not be able to perform the simplest of tasks like errands. Ever since Tweedledee came to the two with her claim of a past life, the vampire spent much of her time analyzing her feelings towards Éclair and how the past lives could have affected their present situation. Any number of things might have occurred: a curse, a spell, or perhaps a horrible death which harmed the souls. Until she was certain, Lumière figured there wasn't much she could do about the current situation. She just had to adapt the best she could.

Éclair flagged down a taxi. The driver quickly put their baggage in the trunk and asked them where they needed to go.

"To a butcher's shop and then the nearest hotel. The quicker you can do it, the bigger your tip." Lumière felt the bills in the pocket of her coat. She'd need to get more cash before they found Viola.

Once they closed the doors the driver tore away from the airport as fast as he could without drawing too much attention. Lumière stared out the window at nothing in particular. She needed a new phone and had yet still to create Éclair's passport and identity. It didn't have to be perfect, she could bypass any personal with her powers. Her brain organized everything into a list. Viola sat towards the top, just after finding sunlight and feeding her partner.

"I'm fine, really. I haven't been hungry since we left Wisconsin."

Lumière tilted her head towards the girl. The redhead also stared out her own window. Her hands were folded in her lap and her posture looked stiff and uneasy. If the vampire could read her mind, she'd know how to comfort her. A lifetime of reading people's minds made many things easy. Now she couldn't and it felt beyond frustrating. To add insult to injury, it had to be a person she cared deeply about. "You need to eat," her voice lowered, ensuring the cab driver wouldn't hear. "Otherwise it could be dangerous. There have been werewolves who've tried resisting their basic desires, but the wolf always wins in the end."

Éclair said nothing but did finally turn towards her. The redhead looked very tired with darkened bags under her eyes and a deeply set frown on her lips. Even though she assured Lumière she slept yesterday, she wondered if the girl actually had. The vampire didn't know because she drifted off shortly after setting up the plane tickets and replying to Viola's message.

"This place do for ya?"

The two glanced at the driver up front and then to the place he was talking about. Lumière nodded and asked the man to wait. She exited the car and watched Éclair do the same, but with greater hesitance. Inside the butcher shop, a portly old woman stood at the counter and wrapped various cuts of meat. Behind her, in another room with a pane-less window, a man chopped up a lamb with a large chopping knife. They played like they didn't notice the two women, but Lumière knew otherwise.

She pushed their thoughts to the side and focused on her partner. "Go ahead and tell them whenever you're ready."

"Let's just go back to the hotel. The sun will be up soon." Éclair hovered near the door and wrung her hands together. Her simple knee-length skirt and fuzzy sweater seemed out of place in such a shop and neighborhood.

The vampire licked her lips thinking the girl looked simply edible. She shook the thought from her mind and took one of the girl's hands. "Just do this, for me?" She didn't want to play that card, but Lumière knew of no other way to get her partner to eat and she didn't want to force it upon her by buying the meat herself.

Like a grumpy child the werewolf trudged to the counter.

"What is your leanest meat?"

Behind the counter, the woman finally raised her eyes. She dropped the meat she'd been wrapping back into the large metal tub and made herself appear annoyed at the interruption. Lumière read her mind as otherwise amused by the out-of-towner's in the shop.

"You want bison. I get you good cut of bison. How much you want?" Her robust voice and accent placed her somewhere in Poland thought the vampire.

Éclair paled at the question and paused. For several moments no one spoke and the woman behind the counter started becoming agitated for real. Lumière almost stepped in but held back when she heard her partner's quiet voice.

"Three pounds."

The old woman smirked and turned to say something to the man in the other room but was cut off.

"No, I'm sorry. Please make it five pounds. And please make it as fresh as possible." The redhead's face looked the shade of her hair and the vampire finally understood why she'd been so hesitant. It can't be easy asking for something so weird. Even if the people didn't know why she needed it, the simple act was likely embarrassing enough.

Before turning the woman paused to make certain that Éclair was finished. When she felt certain she turned and yelled behind her for three pounds of ground beef. Since she said it in Polish, the teenager had no reason to correct her. Luckily a well-traveled Lumière came to her rescue.

"You said she ought to get bison, did you not?" The words came out familiar to hers and the shop owners' ears. All except Éclair knew what was being said. She ignored the curious look from her partner and continued speaking in the Polish tongue. "You may have fooled many people before, but I suggest you not try it with me. We would like the bison meat as requested—the finest cut."

She watched the man and woman stare at one another for several moments until the man nodded and did as he was told. The old woman returned to wrapping meats and slamming them into the tub. "You take your meat and do not bother coming back to our shop," she said still in Polish. "I don't take kindly of being accused of such things."

Lumière narrowed her eyes and smiled a not very happy smile. "If that's how you wish it to be."

Éclair's eyes flicked between the woman and the vampire while the meat was being prepared. It wasn't until they were back in the taxi with the cuts that she talked.

"What was that about?"

The smaller woman scooted so that there remained no space between her and the teenager. She felt tired and the first hints of daylight were working there way through the sky. "Just a few words about their business is all."

"I don't believe you." Lumière lifted her eyes to meet a pair of amused and relieved violet eyes. They danced with the passing lights from the shops. She wondered why it was she liked that Éclair did not believe her but poked fun at her for it. She could wonder a lot of things. Like why she's never felt warmth until now or why the human body has never interested her sexually until now. Why did a mere touch of this girl's flesh spark a thousand feelings inside the vampire? Feelings she'd never felt as a vampire and could only live out through the memories of her human life. The teenager seemed to read her emotions perfectly as she lowered her head to rub noses. When the girl pulled back she turned to the cab driver and asked how much longer.

"It right up here. Good place, not too cheap, not too expensive. We make it here in 23 minutes. Good?"

They could have arrived in an hour and Lumière would not have cared as long as she beat the rise of the sun. She smiled and actually felt happy as she paid the driver likely more than he made in a day. He, in turn, carried their bags all the way into the hotel and gave them a card with his number on it reiterating they should call him for any trip needed anywhere in the city or outside.

Once the two were checked in and in the safety of the hotel room, Lumière immediately took out her laptop and checked for any messages.

Éclair, who busily secured the curtains, asked if Viola had responded.

"No. She must be trying to stay out of sight."

The redhead kicked off her shoes and then sat down on the chair next to the desk. "Out of sight from what?"

Lumière shook her head. "I'm not sure. Something could have happened to Cesario and he wants nothing more than to protect her. She is his only daughter. His wife died giving birth."

"Was his wife also a werewolf?"

"No. She was human, and so was he. He'd been bitten when Viola was only a few months old. She should be around 15 now." Lumière closed the laptop and stretched her limbs. "They're very close. I believe that Viola is his partner."

"Whaat?" The teenager had been unwrapping the cuts of meat and stopped suddenly. "But partners, I mean, love and everything."

An amused look befell Lumière's face. "Partners aren't just lovers. It is a link, a bond, if you will. Who can explain love in just one tight definition? No one can. The more educated and logical mind would view this connection as purely one needed for survival. Rarely is any being able to exist solely on it's own. It needs a reason, a motivation, or simply help to survive. With vampires and werewolves, they must connect on that level to help them survive. So, if you think about it, perhaps this 'curse' placed upon us isn't really a curse at all."

"Wow." Éclair looked down at the floor and sighed. "There's so much to learn. I can't believe there's a whole other part of the world that so many people don't know about..."

"You'll learn it all soon enough. I have any answers you need—for the most part."

Lumière watched her partner give a weak smile and then turn to the bison meat on the desk. The girl stared long and hard at it as if expecting it to jump at her or do something amazing. Her violet eyes glanced back over her shoulder at the vampire and back to the meat. The action happened quick enough that it made the smaller woman wonder something.

"Would you like me to leave while you eat?"

Éclair shook her head vehemently. "No. It's not that."

"Then what is it?" Lumière's growing concern edged the corners of her voice. She didn't want her partner to worry anymore and so she was trying to remain as calm as possible. This side trip to retrieve Viola added to the immense guilt the vampire was feeling already.

There was a pause followed by a sigh. "You haven't been able to feed yet, have you? I know because you haven't left my side since we met. I don't want to be the only one eating. It just seems, I don't know, rude."

The vampire stared at the teenager's back. She unconsciously touched a finger to her lips and once again stared at Éclair's neck. From this angle she could not see the area where she had bitten the girl. Even if the wound had disappeared, she knew she could place her fangs in the exact same position if need be. But the feeling of hunger hadn't come. A part of her knew the werewolf's blood as something rather delicious and craved it deeply. The craving just wasn't strong enough.

"I fed on you the other night," Lumière stated simply.

Éclair turned with wide eyes. Her hand touched the spot on her neck where Lumière's mouth and fangs had been. Red blotches marked across her skin and showed her embarrassment. "I'd forgotten! Didn't you say it was supposed to make you sick?"

It was Lumière's turn to look away. She studied the glowing curtains and then, when her eyes felt pained, the picture on the wall nearby. "It didn't. I haven't felt the need to feed ever since. Even though you're a werewolf, even though your blood should be like poison, it's filled me up and given me enough energy to not have to feed right away." When the vampire retraced a path back to Éclair's eyes, she found the violet orbs swimming with a mixture of relief and happiness. The warmth returned inside of her chest. "Now eat, please. Then come to bed. I think we're both rather travel weary and it'll be better to find Viola when we're rested and the sun is down."

The teenager nodded and shyly picked up a cut of the bison. She kept it wrapped in the paper, like a hamburger, and bit into it. Lumière watched with vivid fascination as her partner struggled to chew quietly and without drawing attention to herself. But Éclair couldn't keep it up for long. Within several minutes she finished off three of the five pounds. Her mouth and cheeks were smeared with the meat's bloody juices and made her look absolutely amazing in the vampire's eyes.

Lumière clutched the blanket on the bed to keep herself from getting up to kiss the girl. They didn't need to do that now. Rest was far more important. Éclair went into the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. When she returned she and Lumière changed and slipped into bed. The redhead's long and lithe arms held her tightly as she drifted off into a dreamless slumber.

Part 6

"These are the best you can do?"

Liquide paused just outside of the cabin several doors down from where the twins would be staying. Tweedledee stared through the open door of her own room with distaste. Her brother shared a similar look, though not as strong. She raised an eyebrow and responded, "I may be rich, but I'm not a millionaire. Beside, given the short notice you should be happy you two get your own room."

"Away from us," Caprice added with a grunt. The werewolf grinned at the blonde woman and began pushing her to go inside. "Let's just go in. Maybe they'll forget it's daytime outside and walk by an uncovered window or something."

"Maybe we'll just leave you to the pack," Tweedledee replied smoothly.

The brunette stopped pushing on Liquide and turned to the vampires. "Go then. I never asked you to stay!"

"Maybe we will!"

Before the two could go any further their respective cabin mates pushed them into the small rooms and closed the doors behind them. Caprice tossed the luggage above and plopped down on the small bed. "What a bitch. I don't trust those two at all. She's probably listening to our thoughts as we speak."

"You shouldn't bait her." The blonde sat down next to the other woman and rested her head on her shoulder. "And we do need them. I don't think they'll leave either. I happened to come across that Lumière girl telling them to go with us. They seem to respect her—or fear her, I'm not sure. I don't think they'll go against her."

"Yeah yeah. Éclair asked me to get along with them." Caprice rolled her eyes. "I told her I'd try."

The brunette slipped an arm around the teacher next to her. She didn't know what to feel. The kiss had been amazing, but it hadn't been earth shattering. She always thought that when she found her partner it'd be more moving than an earthquake. If Liquide was her one and only, shouldn't time itself have stopped during the kiss?

Nevertheless she couldn't deny how her skin jumped and tingled at the mere contact of the other woman. Perhaps she was asking for too much. There'd been a time, only a few years after she'd been bitten, that she would have been content with something like this. Her vagabond lifestyle molded her into a person that was content with anyone, anywhere, and anything. Then shortly before the mess with the pack, she felt a growing need to settle down and find her partner. Caprice had never been one to plan things and usually lived on a whim. So after the pack decided to kill her, she figured it best to move on and seek her happiness.

But was this the woman to do it with?

"What'll we do once we're in Canada?"

Caprice shrugged. "We gotta get through Michigan first. If we do make it to Canada, there's someone there who I have to visit. He'll help us, I'm sure of it."

Liquide pulled away and leaned against the wall. She kicked off her shoes and moved into an Indian style sitting position. Her face set into a frown. "Crap, Canada. We need passports and ID's to go there. All I have is my drivers license."

The werewolf smirked and leaned against the adjacent wall of the bed, leaving her legs hanging over the edge with shoes still on. "Borders aren't an issue. No one's really going to stop a woman who can push them through a brick wall." Caprice remembered the two down the hall and added, "Not to mention we got that psychopath on our side."

A laugh escaped the teacher. "You mean telepath."

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Caprice waved her hand dismissively and played with a fray thread on the hem of her shirt. "You know, there's still time for you to ditch us and get to safety. And don't think it's because I want you gone. I'm just worried about you getting hurt."

"I thought we talked about this Caprice." Liquide's stern voice sounded teacher-like indeed. It made her smile and broke the tension a little. "Besides, you three need me more than you think. Someone has to pay for all the luxury travel and hotel rooms to stay in. And now that I figured out what Raoul was talking about when he mentioned us being partners, I want to explore that more."

A socked foot playfully nudged the brunette's leg. She reached down and ran her hand over the foot's bare calf and ankle. The smoothness of the skin slid easily under Caprice's chapped, rough hands and she had to use restraint to keep it from going farther than the woman's knee.

"You figured out what Raoul was talking about, hm?"

"Yes," came the blonde's curt reply. "I didn't understand why he obsessed over me so much. I guess I felt flattered by the attention and thought that was what love was like. You know, one person loving the other and the other feeling loved. I mean, I look back on it now and see how unequal it was. His heart was all there and mine wasn't. But, that's all in the past. When I kissed you yesterday, I felt a lot of things, Caprice. Most importantly, I felt something I never felt with him."

The leg pulled away from the werewolf and she looked up to see Liquide leaning towards her. She could smell the coffee on the teacher's breath as she stared into the woman's bright blue eyes, only inches away from her own.

"I want you, Caprice. I know you want me, too. And I want you to want me, like I want you." Her husky voice seduced the brunette's ears and her body followed in suit. She put one arm around Liquide and pulled the woman in for a kiss.

They kissed, for the third time, with more energy than their second kiss. Tongues danced together over a bed of lips and teeth and when Caprice pushed the other tongue back she bit down on the bottom lip of the other woman. The bite elicited a gasp from Liquide and before the brunette could respond she felt herself being pushed onto her back. She slid both her hands up and down the blonde's curvy body and savored how the woman's larger breasts pressed against her own.

And when Liquide slowly ground hips into Caprice's, she thought she'd die happy from such pleasure. The kiss was know broken with gasps and pants of pleasure. Caprice slipped her hands up the short skit that, somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew the teacher wore just for her benefit. She squeezed the woman's soft ass and slipped her fingers between the full and rounded thighs just below. The action earned her a groan which vibrated against her tongue.

Liquide pulled away from the kiss and nibbled down the side of her face down to her neck and up to her ear. She spent several moments dragging her tongue around her earlobe and underneath in such a way that made Caprice want to fuck her then and there. And why shouldn't she? The werewolf pulled on the blonde's thighs which parted with no hesitation. A single digit slipped inside the fabric of the panties and Caprice was rewarded with the slick, wet skin inside. She traced her finger along Liquide's sex which was very bare at the moment. Again, she couldn't help but wonder if this was for her benefit. Above her, the blonde made her way back up the cheek and resumed kissing. Whimpers barely escaped the woman's throat. Though it didn't matter because Caprice could hear them anyways.

With one hand holding Liquide's thigh, the other guided the woman's panties just down to her knees and then shot back up to the prize above. She didn't give the teacher time to respond and entered her with two fingers. Her thumb grazed over the clitoris as she worked her way into the opening. The blonde broke the kiss to gasp loudly. Caprice wanted her to climax hard and fast. She thrust into her and curled her fingers to look for the spot. Above her, the blonde closed her eyes and bit her lower lip to keep from crying out too loud. Caprice studied her face, waiting for the moment when she knew she had the woman. She wanted to flip her over and take charge, but the bed was too small and it would be too much a hassle.

Besides, the brunette was loving it. She loved the sensations, the tastes, the feelings spreading from her chest to her loins and how great the woman on top of her felt. She loved how her fingers were clenched by the teacher's muscles when she tried to pull out and how the wetness increased with every thrust. Everything just felt wonderful.

But not perfect.

Caprice felt her heart sink a little. She increased the pace of her hand and hoped it'd be over soon. Why didn't she feel it? Why didn't she feel the intense love like she witnessed between Lumière and Éclair?

Her thoughts and actions were halted by the door being shoved open.

"Sorry to interrupt but I thought you ought to know we have visitors."

Liquide scrambled to hide behind Caprice. Tweedledee had no shame as she watched the two women. But her face appeared all business and Caprice could sense the urgency in her voice. She climbed off the bed, pocketing her wet hand with a blush.

"They're on the train?" Caprice looked past Tweedledee to see Tweedledum staring down the hall. His eyes were narrow and dark. She could see his teeth bared under his lips. When she looked back to Tweedledee she saw the woman nod.

"What's the plan?"

The werewolf felt sick. "How far away are they?"

"They're still several cars back. They hid in the storage. They know you're in the last car."

"Is it just the two of them?"

Tweedledee nodded slowly. "Yes, but they're stronger. I can sense it. They know I'm here and yet they're confident they can take us."

Caprice felt the world slowing down. She had to save Liquide somehow, she couldn't just abandon the woman. But she couldn't face them head on. Still, they were in a train. It wasn't like they were fighting out in the forest or in the open. Would they...?

"They're not changed... yet." Tweedledee must have been reading her mind. Caprice couldn't feel annoyed about it at a time right now. Her green eyes flashed to the vampires and the two knew what they had to do. "Okay."

Liquide climbed out from the bed. Her face was flush and there was terror in her wide eyes. "What do we do?" The brunette didn't answer. She took the blonde's arm and led her out into the hall. "My shoes!"

"You won't need them. In fact, take off your socks too."

The blonde paused and then pulled off her socks. Caprice waited and then walked down the hall in the opposite direction Tweedledum was staring. Liquide had to jog to keep up with her. "Where are we going Caprice!? Why aren't we staying with them?"

From down the hall Tweedledee yelled, "We'll hold 'em, but we're not dying for you."

Caprice nodded and kicked open the door at the end of the hall. Outside the scenery whizzed by and the track seemed to come from the train itself. The sun glared from overhead still which did not help the situation. With the sun out it limited the movements of the twins.

"Damnit Caprice! What are we doing?"

"We're climbing. Up." The brunette held her hand out for Liquide. She took in the woman's frightened eyes and how she shook ever so slightly. "Liquide, trust me." The two words must have given the blonde enough energy because she took a deep breath and stepped out onto the caboose's back end. "Hold on tight, whatever you do. But keep moving. Trust me, I've got you."

With Caprice in tow, the blonde reached out and grabbed the ladder. She climbed slowly to the top of the car, which was a feat in and of itself since they had to be moving around 90 miles an hour. At the top of the train Caprice carefully moved Liquide along until they came to the separation between cars.

"Fuck I can't do this!"

Liquide tried to crouch down but the brunette held her up. "You won't have to!"

In a single bound Caprice made it across without even faltering in balance. She held the blonde securely in her arms who had screamed the moment they left the roof of the car.

"Don't do that without telling me ever again!"

The next car proved little difficulty as well. Half way across the third, the car jostled and knocked Caprice on her side. She still had a strong hold on Liquide and made sure the two stayed on the roof. She had just gotten back into a standing position when some sort of metal piping tore through the top of the roof a foot from where the blonde's head was. This caused the teacher to scream again and when Caprice looked in the hole she knew they were in deep shit.

She grabbed Liquide and bound for the next car. Behind her she heard the roof tear open and two large thuds. When she turned she faced what she expected: the two werewolves were changed and standing on top of the roof. Caprice clenched her fist and pushed the blonde behind her. She ripped her shirt off as she felt her body expanding and the hair growing. A roar pierced through the rushing air and loud train. Those two were ready to attack.

The red wolf crouched back and leaped forward. But Caprice met him mid-air and knocked him back to the car. She turned to see the blue wolf heading towards Liquide and grabbed his ankle. He tripped and tumbled towards the edge. A paw smacked her muzzle and the claws tore at her flesh. She turned back to the red wolf and tackled him. The two tumbled towards the edge and would have fallen off if they both hadn't broken through the windows with their forearms.

Caprice struggled to get back on top of the train. The jostling and smooth sides made it difficult for her to climb up. Next to her, the red wolf faired little better. She finally dug her back feet in and jumped back to the top of the train. On the other side the blue wolf struggled to stay on. The brunette ran over and kicked him, making him fall off the train.

She heard a voice in her head.

_Get to the next car now!_

Caprice glanced back to the red wolf and was about to kick him too but the voice repeated itself louder. When she looked up she saw the two cars moving apart and Liquide yelling for her. The werewolf backed up and leaped towards the car in front of her. She tumbled on top of it but stayed on. When she raised her head she saw the last three cars far behind them and the red wolf running, but unable to catch up.

She helped Liquide back inside and changed back to human form. Her bloodied face remained, but only had three long scratches which were not very deep. The blonde immediately found a blanket and threw it around her naked body. She fussed over the brunette's injuries while the twins sat on a storage box. Caprice noticed this car had no walls and was filled with nothing but crates and boxes.

"They'll catch up eventually. They're hell bent on killing you, Caprice."

The brunette stared daggers at Tweedledee. Her cool voice boiled the werewolf's blood. "You don't think I fucking know that! For fucks sake. You'd think I was all unaware of the situation or something."

"It's alright. We've put some distance. I mean, we've got the upper hand for the moment. I'm just glad you're okay." Liquide began searching the boxes presumably for something to press on Caprice's face.

Caprice looked away from Tweedledee and growled. "Goddamnit. They must have been waiting for an opportune moment. They could have killed me anytime, why wait until the train?"

Tweedledum brought one of his knees up to his chest and rolled his eyes. "I know one person here who knows why. Why don't you ask her?"

She did not need any of this guy's assinine bullshit right now. Regardless of whether or not they helped to save her, Caprice felt it gave them no right to act so high and mighty above her. As she was about to voice these opinions Tweedledee spoke up.

"Save it. I'm just curious to know why you haven't told Liquide why you're being chased. You tell me that and I'll share with you why they waited." The vampired licked her lips and crossed her legs.

Caprice looked to the blonde who had stopped in her actions of searching the crates. Slowly, the teacher turned her head to look at the werewolf. She looked like she was expecting an answer—one that Caprice did not want to give. The brunette looked away with a stubborn grunt.

"If you're going to be like that, I'll tell her myself and you won't know why those wolves attacked when they did."

One easy, clean swipe to the head. She'd have to do it when the vampire was caught off guard but that's all it should take. Of course, even as she thought this, Caprice clenched her teeth because she knew her mind was being read. She growled loudly and smashed open a crate with her fist. Inside were a bunch of wrapped towels. What luck, she thought.

Liquide quietly stepped to the crate and took out one of the towels. She dabbed at the brunette's cheek. "You don't have to tell me."

"That fucking bloodsucker is going to tell you anyways." Caprice took a deep breath. The blonde pressed the towel against her cheek, as if giving her a way out. She ignored the action. "I killed a pack member back in California. Unlike vampires," the brunette shot a dirty look to the twins, "Werewolves don't usually kill their own kind. Because I broke a rule, I'm supposed to pay for it."

The towel moved away from her face and she looked up to see Liquide cradling it in her hands. Caprice sighed and stared down at the dirty floor.

"Why did you do it?" came the small voice of the blonde.

In a bitter and acidic tone that Caprice couldn't fake if she tried, she replied, "The asshole raped me. He said he wouldn't get in trouble because I'm just a lowly pack member whereas he was an elder. He was right, so I took matters into my own hands." She wouldn't raise her head. She didn't want to see Liquide's face, even if it was nothing about concern and especially if it was nothing but pity. Her stomach lurched and she felt the room spin a little.

"Ah, but that's not the whole story, is it Caprice?"

"How'd you like to go through the rest of the trip missing your spine?" The werewolf glared at Tweedledee but the nonplussed vampire just raised an eyebrow and tilted her head to Liquide. Turning so that she looked at nothing but the wall, Caprice relented the rest of the story. "He's not the only one I killed, but he was the one who mattered most to them. There were several others. They seemed to think raping was an initiate into the pack. I murdered them one by one in their sleep."

Even with the jostling of the train it was like Caprice could hear a pin drop. No one said anything, which surprised the brunette because she thought for sure Tweedledee would use this opportunity to press her buttons. She had to give the rest of it, it was her only saving grace.

"But see, that's why I'm going to Canada. There's a pack elder there who, if I can talk to him, will call off this hunt for me. I know he'll understand. If I can just get to him, it'll be okay!" Caprice looked to Liquide who had her head down. The woman clutched the bloodied towel to her chest. The sight made Caprice's heart sink even lower. It didn't matter anything. She was a murderer. Nothing more. She hoped she wouldn't have to say anything to the teacher because she didn't want to face this kind of rejection. But at least now they could get her somewhere safe and away from those who wanted Caprice dead.

The brunette sighed and rubbed the good side of her face. "This is why I knew you shouldn't come. Remember? I told you so. It'd be better for everyone if you just went home at the next stop."

Caprice dropped her hand and stared hard at the floor. What was she thinking bringing everyone into this? Who was she fooling trying to be so optimistic? At least Éclair wasn't involved in this mess... but the girl had problems of her own. She had just hoped she found those who could understand, those who were outcasts like her.

Then she felt Liquide wrap her arms around her. The blonde sobbed into her head.

"Oh god Caprice. Those assholes. I would have killed them too."

The corners of the werewolf's eyes filled with tears. This wasn't right. This shouldn't be happening. She tried to pull back. "But I'm a murderer. I don't-"

Liquide pulled her tighter. "No. You're no. You fought back and have been living on your own since then. And no one helped you. It must have been so frightening... Caprice, you don't have to be on your own anymore. It's not your fault."

The pain, the separation, all of it just felt too much at the moment. For the first time since Caprice couldn't remember, she began crying.

_------_

_AN:  
_

_So I start these chapters out with everything I want to write running through my mind. Sometimes I've stopped half way through and gone to bed or work or something and come back and finished it. But sometimes, with this chapter for example, I feel like I just gotta work it out to the end. And when I do finish it (in this case, 5 hours later), I have no ability to separate my emotions from the characters and I usually start crying._

_And I try so hard to write that emotion out. Because I think, if I can feel it so much, it shouldn't be hard to get you to feel it too. But damn it's hard._


	11. RealFake Love 3

Flesh

Chapter Ten

Real/Fake Love

Part 7

At every window and door she could see a shadowy figure. Éclair didn't know how she knew but she could tell that every single body in here carried the curse of the vampire—aside from herself. She glanced back to Viola who stood between herself and Lumière. The small pink haired girl glared around her as if the vampires were disgusting maggots which needed a good squishing. Éclair smiled a little and looked up to her partner. Lumière had her back to her and her arms twitched at her sides. She sensed the woman readying to battle.

With a sigh and a nod the werewolf clenched her fists and turned back to the vampires. "I won't let any of you hurt my friends. I don't care how many there are of you."

Her own words surprised her. She felt a flood of confidence where there never had been. Her muscles tightened, her vision became acute and her ears picked up every little nuance. A sense of de ja vu washed over her and even though she couldn't explain, she knew these vampires were no match for her and Lumière. Headlights washed through the dusty windows of the abandoned warehouse and acted like the ringing of a bell at a boxing match. Two vampires leaped at her. Behind her she sensed three more going for Lumière and Viola.

Amazingly the movements of the vampires in front of her slowed. She felt a rush of power to her limbs and without bothering to mull over the details she ran forward the caught the two vampires in the stomach with her fists. In a grotesque motion she felt ribs crunch under her knuckles and watched the bodies change direction mid air. Éclair stared wide-eyed at the display of her own power. As the vampires hit the floor she turned and caught a woman heading towards the pink haired girl with a sledge hammer. Again the actions appeared slow and Éclair caught the vampire with her shoulder.

The woman shrieked as she was tossed back against three of her cohorts. Almost at once the rest of the vampires stopped moving. Éclair looked to Lumière who just let go of the leg of a guy who had attacked her. He started taking swings at the guy next to him who tried desperately to dodge. The light blue haired girl turned and peered at the damage her partner had done in such a short amount of time. She almost seemed impressed. Her eyes locked with Éclair's in a questioning manner.

"That was so awesome! You're like Superman! Only better!" Viola's shrieking made the teenager wince. She watched Lumière's lips turn into a slight smile. Éclair wanted to join in the feeling, but she still hadn't changed into a werewolf. If she didn't, she wouldn't be strong enough to take them on.

Several feet away a young man began running towards them. Éclair instinctively stepped forward and readied herself. However, before he could get too far another man wearing a cloak grabbed him around his waist and held him. He threw the boy back into the crowd and stepped forward.

"We're going. Now!"

His orders confused Éclair and caused a stir in the gang of vampires. Shouts of protest and anger filled the large space.

"What! They're only three! I vote we stay and kill!"

"You're stupid man!"

"I want to drink that woman's blood as she watches her beast lover die!"

The cloaked man—who would not look at Lumière, Viola, or herself—shook his head and held up his hands. The shouts didn't die right away and lingered on as he talked. "This is not worth the hassle. These three will die by someone else's hand in the future. They will not die now. Let us leave while we are still able to and leave this detestable job to a more worthy foe."

Éclair frowned as she stared at the man. He refused to meet her eye and soon turned to walk back through the crowd. She felt half tempted to tackle him down and ask him what he meant. Several vampires around her dropped their guards and also followed the man. Several more stubborn vampires tried to raise objections to the cloaked man as he walked by them. He appeared not to hear them and continued out the door. They either gave up or felt they could not fight without him and within moments the entire gang disappeared from the warehouse.

Since her senses were still running high, the redhead made a last sweep of the empty building and then returned to Lumière and Viola. The latter climbed up to sit on a table while the former had her arms crossed over her chest and looked deep in thought. Éclair guessed she was thinking about what the cloaked vampire had said. She opened her mouth to ask what the woman thought and was abruptly cut off by the pink haired girl.

"Those guys're just jerks. Cessy says vampires in this city are stupid and only think with their teeth." Viola stuck her tongue out towards the door and then suddenly reached over to give Lumière a hug. The small vampire tilted off balance from the weight and impact but managed to stay upright by holding onto the table. "I'm so glad you made it! I was gonna try heading North again tonight if you hadn't come, but those idiots had ta ruin everything."

Lumière smiled and then ran a hand through Viola's hair. "I'm just happy you're safe."

The little girl instantly became a cat and leaned against Lumière's hand. Éclair smiled as well since she was feeling a little better now that her adrenaline had gone down and they were alone and safe. The redhead leaned back against a nearby table and let out a breath. She didn't know what would have happened if those vampires hadn't left. Would they really have been able to fend them off? Was that cloaked guy simply full of hot air?

"So who's that?"

Éclair lifted her head to see Viola's hardened blue eyes on her. A wave of jealousy formed from the little girl and crashed into the teenager in that moment. In battle Viola had been more than happy to be by Éclair's side, but now it was a different story.

Lumière cleared her throat and steered the attention from the werewolf to herself. "That is my partner. Her name is Éclair and I hope you accept her as you have accepted me." The small vampire smiled at Éclair and added. "Éclair, this is Viola."

For the moment anyways, Éclair had no intention of attempting to make friends with the pink haired nugget. If the girl wanted friendship, she would have to make the first move. After all, just a moment ago the teenager was willing to put her life down for the brat and she hadn't even said so much as a thank you.

"Your partner?"

The light blue haired woman nodded. "My partner."

Viola stared at Éclair as if sizing her up. The redhead shifted under the scrutiny and resisted the temptation to roll her eyes. This little pint-sized pip squeek sure did have some nerve. And as if things couldn't get any worse the glass shattered above them and as Éclair turned to see what happened, a bottle smashed to floor and flame spread all around it.

"Shit!" The werewolf quickly grabbed up Viola—not surprising hearing no objection—and followed Lumière out the door as a rain of bottles came in through various windows. Outside several vampires watched and laughed as the three ran from the burning building. They continued to throw the flaming bottles at them as they ran. Éclair followed her partner through the empty warehouse district and finally into a nearby forest. The two ran for two or three miles until finally the small vampire stopped on the banks of a river.

Éclair looked back over her shoulder and scanned the forest. "Think we lost them?"

"Yes. They had no intention of following. This isn't their territory."

A rumbling took the redhead's attention to a nearby railroad where a train rolled slowly on. She felt a pinch on her butt and yelped, dropping the girl over her shoulder. Viola hit the ground with a tumble and eventually landed in a sitting position. She laughed loudly and grinned up at Éclair.

"You're pretty squishy!"

A tinge of pink crossed over her cheeks and she considered her options. At this level it would be more than easy to kick the girl. She wondered if Lumière being mad at her made the action worth it. It seemed likely that the vampire wouldn't stay mad at her forever and Éclair's foot tingled at the thought.

"Viola, why were you attacked?" Lumière knelt down in front of the girl blocking Éclair's foot path. She took a breath and stepped back. The train finished passing by and left nothing but the sounds of the river as it passed by and the humming of cars in the distance. This girl is Lumière's friend, she thought, and it was nothing but luck that they arrived when they did. If Viola had been killed she had the feeling that this would sadden the small vampire a great deal.

The pink haired girl crossed her arms over her chest and shrugged. "They don't like people on their territory I'm supposing."

Lumière smiled and shook her head. "Not them. You and Cesario. Why were you attacked?" Her partner quickly added, "And who did it?" Éclair wondered briefly if the vampire could not read this small girl's mind, but then remembered that the girl seemed genuinely shocked she could not read Éclair's mind. Then it hit the teenager: Lumière was putting on a show for Viola probably because the girl didn't know she could read minds.

"I dunno. They're probably like all the others who try to hurt Cessy and me." Viola made a face and then got to her feet. "We gotta go find him. He's gotta be in the city somewhere. Those two couldn't kill Cessy even if they were like Superman over here." She nodded to Éclair.

Éclair raised an eyebrow and then pursed her lips. "Do you know where he is?"

She watched the girl roll her eyes and move to Lumière. "If I knew that then I wouldn't need Lumi now would I? You're not very smart."

Lumière stood up and put her hands on Viola's shoulders. She seemed to unconsciously or consciously step in the way whenever Éclair felt like knocking some sense into the girl. She didn't know whether or not to be thankful for this.

"Viola. You know I can tell. Please tell me, what happened since I left you and Cesario?"

Viola put her hands in her pockets and then took them back out again. It was during this action that Éclair noticed she had gloves on her hands. The gloves reminded her that Lumière also wore gloves whenever she and Éclair were not alone. Several questions pushed their way to the front of her mind and crowded in with several others. But now was not the time. So she tried to distract herself by keeping an eye on the forest while the two talked.

"Lotsa stuff happened. You left and we went to America. Cessy opened up a book store and we've been living in New York for a while now."

There came a pause during which Éclair watched Lumière's head drop and then slowly lift again. Her eyes returned to a state of sadness the werewolf had seen before. It made her heart twist inside her chest. She wanted to go hug the woman but refrained. The moment still felt too tense.

"But you weren't a vampire when I left you."

The ah-ha moment hit her quickly. She sensed something awry with the girl but she couldn't put her finger on it. She assumed Viola a human based on what Lumière had said about her and the girl's father. But with every day since Éclair had been bitten, she realized she could distinguish more and more between humans, vampires, and perhaps even werewolves without looking twice. Smells played a big part.

"No," began Viola. The slowness in her response made it seem like she didn't want to explain this, but it was likely that Éclair already read her mind. "It was a few years ago. I was walking home from school and a vampire took me. I don't remember much, but when I awoke Cessy already had me home and had covered the windows to my room."

Éclair began to feel sorry for the girl. Only a few weeks ago did she find herself in the same position. The memory of waking up in the park made her throat constrict tightly. Even though she was already outside the teenager suddenly wanted more space and proceeded to walk away from the other two. She hadn't thought about it since she found Lumière.

All the mystery of why and who. Was it just some random attack? Was there nothing more to her change than like what happened with Viola? And what about the claim that Lumière and her had spent multiple lives together? Then there still remained the issue of her parents. Why couldn't she just continue to remain a normal girl? It all made sense why she'd been feeling down. Not only was the worry of her parents stressing her but with everything else piled on the weight felt overbearing and unrelenting.

She clenched her fists and stared without really looking at the waves of the river. How was it possible she kept on this long? Even if she had been turned into a werewolf she still wasn't able to access her powers. She wanted to know so many things and figure this all out. But a part of her also wanted to remain ignorant. If she could just continue on through life and resume being unaware of all this stuff she felt she could be happy. Why did she have to drag so many others into it?

Even if Lumière and here were partners, even if she loved the woman, was it still right to be with her? A drop fell on her chin and took her away from her thoughts a moment. She looked up to the skies—which were clear as clear could be in such a smoggy city—and then realized she had bit down on her lip. The coppery taste seeped over her tongue and down around her gums. Lumière had drank from her, had said she tasted good. What was so good about this?

"Are you coming Éclair?"

The voice startled her and she quickly wiped the blood off her chin with the back of her hand. As she turned she licked her lips and did her best to hide the bottom on under her top lip. She moved towards Viola and her partner with a questioning glance.

Lumière's eyes quickly darted at Éclair's lips. If the small vampire did notice the blood she did not say anything. She looked away and instead replied, "Back to the hotel for now. Our best option for the moment is to wait for a message from Cesario. I'm sure he'll try to contact Viola in some fashion or another."

Éclair did not respond. She nodded and lead them to the road. One cab ride with a stop to pick up new clothing for Viola later had them back in the hotel room. Inside the werewolf plopped down on the bed and turned the television on. The distractions proved to temporarily dissolve the apprehension and tension building up inside of her. Even if she knew she'd get sucked in deeper and deeper.

Over the sound of the television she heard Lumière asking Viola to clean up. The pink haired girl responded with more enthusiasm than Éclair really wanted to hear at the moment and ran into the bathroom stripping on the way. Lumière had to go behind her and close the door. Éclair continued staring at the television though not hearing or seeing any of what was on it.

She felt the bed shift from a weight that came down next to her. A cool hand rested over the top of hers. The action, however simple, felt soothing and with it came more reassurance than the teenager had ever known in her life. It came so much like a flood that it worried her. Her eyes stayed glued to the television and she kept her hand still and calm.

"Come with me please?"

The question seized enough of her attention and curiosity to make her look away from the television and towards Lumière. She looked back and forth between the woman's red eyes as if searching for a clue. What reason did she have to say no? With a short nod the teenager rose from the bed, leaving the television on, and waited for the vampire to lead. She followed her partner out of the room and down the hall. Lumière led her to a stairwell on the other side of the hotel. The small vampire checked up and down the stairs and then sat down. At that point Éclair felt a sort of anxiousness coming from the other woman.

"I don't even know where to begin." Usually the woman talked in a calm and direct tone, but now her voice cracked a little and the words came out rushed.

Eclair's ambivalence swept away and became replaced with worry. The werewolf knelt down in front of her partner and stared at her with furrowed brows. "Just start with the guy in the cloak." She wanted to know that most importantly. His words still echoed in her mind.

Lumière lifted her head and her eyes widened a little. The girl smiled and took Éclair's hands in her own. "Of course it wouldn't get past you. I'm sorry for thinking like that." She cleared her throat and continued, "I read his mind. He has a gift for sensing power, specifically the amount of power. Even with his group of vampires he knew he was no match. He puts the safety of his coven above all else. That's why he left us."

In the space she left, the teenager added, "Because you're able to read minds and control people." She squeezed her partner's hands and put on a little smile that she didn't support.

"No," came the quick reply. Éclair leaned back and let flow an air of skepticism. The smaller woman fidgeted but kept her eyes locked firmly on her partner's. "He sensed something powerful in you as well, Éclair. The way you knocked those vampires back, your quickness. I've never seen werewolves do that in their human forms. Do your hands hurt?" Lumière dropped her eyes to the teenager's hands at the last question. She rubbed her thumbs carefully over the tops of her hands.

"Actually... no. I didn't feel any pain." Éclair couldn't help the pride swelling in her chest. It bumped against the fear and made for an odd mixture.

`The vampire smiled softly and lifted her eyes, resting them on the redhead's lower lip. She frowned. "You did get hurt."

Embarrassed, Éclair covered the lower lip with her tongue and looked away. "Ah, yeah, um, that was my fault." She felt her cheeks blush and shyly turned her eyes back to the other woman. "Continue."

Lumière stared another few moments before resuming. "But yes, he sensed our power and decided not to test fate."

"What about the stuff about us getting killed?"

"Lies. He wanted to reassure his coven. They needed a reason to leave and if they were certain we would die they were more likely to go. Obviously there were skeptics."

Éclair snorted. "Obviously." The comfort that settled between the two seemed hard to miss, at least, according to Éclair. It didn't feel like they were talking about matters of life and death and powerful beings at all.

"His main reason for being there was Viola."

"Why?"

"That's another problem." Lumière looked away at nothing in particular. Her face filled with a torrent of emotions, but so subtle were they that Éclair wondered if she was imagining them. "Viola _was_ a human. When I knew her she was full human. Now... now she's vampire."

The teenager sat on her heels and ran her tongue over the wound on her lip. "With a werewolf father. That's gotta be one fun family."

"She's also a werewolf."

It seemed to Éclair that the statement held a meaning far greater than her own comprehension. The moment she found out she had gotten the curse of the werewolf came as a greater shock than what Lumière just said. Nevertheless, the girl in front of her looked as if she'd just seen a ghost. And the words hung in the air weighting down the earlier lightness of the conversation.

Éclair shook her head. "What does that mean?"

"It means," Lumière replied, "That she is half werewolf and half vampire. It means that she has bridged a gap that was previously thought could never happen. I have never come across this in my years of study. She could be the first one."

"But how did it happen? And if you thought it could never happen, I mean, how do you know it couldn't happen? Clearly it did..."

With a small unneeded breath the vampire explained, "There have been tests to try to make this happen. Various vampires have kept thorough records throughout the years and there are a group of vampires who do these sorts of tests... mostly against werewolves." Her guilty eyes darted back and forth along the floor until she raised them and said, "But you have to understand that werewolves were originally a slave to vampires. They... we never felt guilty because to us, werewolves were just another animal—like humans."

The information swirled around in Éclair's head and she had trouble keeping most of it straight. However, the last sentence did catch her attention. And it was apparent that Lumière wanted her to know because she ceased talking after it.

"You... experimented... ?"

No sound came from the smaller woman. Only a small nod followed by the girl pulling her hands back to herself. Her eyes, which had become sad during the confession, took on a coolness and detachment. "Two others and myself picked up where some had left off. We thought if we knew more about the werewolves we could then know more about the magic used on them, and thus know about the magic used on us. Éclair, please don't ask about what I did. There really isn't any use for that information now—other than I do know that we were never able to successfully merge a vampire with a werewolf and vice versa."

Even if Éclair wanted to know, she felt that this was not the right time to press further. She rubbed her hands on her thighs and dipped her head down. "So Viola is... different?"

"Yes. You see, I knew she was human, but that was because her mother was human. Cesario had lied about becoming a werewolf after her birth. I read his mind from the moment I met him. He impregnated his wife—also a werewolf—and the woman died giving birth to Viola. Now, it is rare, but it does happen where a werewolf can give birth to a human. The reason isn't known why, but I suspect that human is a recessive trait." Lumière paused to study her partner's face. Éclair encouraged her to continue. "In any event, he had a completely human daughter the last time I knew them. When I read her mind back there, I saw the memories she suppressed. And I also saw that she had begun to segue into her werewolf self at around the same time—though she did not know that. The vampire who changed her did not have keen senses. He had no idea she was no longer wholly human. And if my scientific theory had proven, Viola ought to have died the moment he drained her. He should have died as well."

Éclair watched her partner as she talked. The girl became more and more detached the longer she spoke. Her fiery red eyes were dull and her body looked stiff. She wondered why this girl made herself so hard to read. She wondered why she had this overwhelming urge to take her in her arms and kiss her and hold her and tell her she loved her. Lumière said it herself: she was a demon. But Éclair had not found the fact shocking, nor had it deterred her. And why did it hurt so much to even think about separating herself from this vampire? If that twin had been telling the truth, if she really did know them in a previous life, were they lovers then?

"But neither died. I'm assuming he did when Cesario found him. He's always been very protective of his daughter. Viola reminds him of his wife." Lumière's eyes lifted to look at Éclair and the teenager swore she saw a tint of shyness. "And so the only reason I can think that this worked was because of Viola's slow change to werewolf. The vampire blood must have mutated with it. I'm not sure."

"And her being both is bad? That's why they wanted to kill her?" Éclair remembered the cloaked man and her blood ran hot. Even if the pink haired brat was annoying that was no reason to kill her.

"He wanted to drink her blood. He and the others assumed she must be super strong to have both vampire and werewolf blood inside her. And if they know, then there is no doubt in my mind that many others know. She'll become the most hunted and sought after prize of vampires. And she'll become hunted to be killed by werewolves who will find her sort an abomination."

The redhead let out a small laugh causing Lumière to furrow her brows. "Sorry," Éclair started, "I guess it just seems like my problems are nothing compared to this. Even though I know it's not funny." Her sudden outburst came as a result from the need to release the worry. She knew that. But even if it helped, it only helped a little. She still felt tense. And now she felt worried about Viola.

Lumière hesitated and then reached out and took her partner's hands in her own. She pulled on the taller woman until their foreheads were touching. "Even if it is rather inelegant, then I am no better for what I'm about to ask." After closing her eyes and then reopening to a pair of blazing rubies that made Éclair's heart race, Lumière said, "I've been able to smell the blood from your lip since you bit it open. I don't know how much longer I can hold on. I need to feed—if... if not from you, then someone."

Inappropriate aptly described the moment. However, the closeness of her partner, the way her forehead felt soothing against her own, and the scent compounding in her mouth made Éclair forget about everything. Everything except her desire and jealousy at the last statement. She let go of Lumière's hands and slid them around her waist.

"Drink from me," she stated. "And no one else."

The small vampire had no objection and took Éclair's lips into a blazing kiss. Her lower lip quivered as she felt the other girl's tongue against it. She pulled Lumière up from the stairs and pressed her against the wall while they kissed. Their bodies melded together in a slow, grinding rhythm. But her arms felt trapped against the wall. She pulled the two of them away just long enough to free her hands, which immediately went to the woman's hips and buttocks. Lumière did not like being pulled away and backed them up against the wall.

Like earlier, when she found out after the run that she wasn't out of breath, now too she felt she could kiss the woman in her arms until the sun rose. The taste danced across her tongue and all around her mouth. Her body shivered and jumped at the contact. Eventually, though, the kiss had to be broken. It was Lumière who made the first pull away—though she did not object to Éclair following. They touched noses and proceeded to share light kisses.

Soon the vampire in her arms made her tongue around Éclair's jaw and chin, up to her cheeks and towards her ears. She felt the vampire everywhere but her neck. It was as if the woman wanted to control her desires instead of her desires controlling her. Éclair needed nothing of that. She forcefully bared her neck for Lumière and closed her eyes for the sweet anticipation.

The memory came as a snapshot. The piercing of the fangs, the lips wrapped around the wounds and drawing her blood. It had been such an intense experience and coupled with the orgasm, apparently made her delirious and fulfilled to the point that she forgot exactly what pushed her over. A hand came over the top of hers and pulled it away from Lumière's hip. She turned her head slightly, obviously confused since she was ready for the woman to feed.

Lumière pressed her lips against the redhead's jaw and pulled them up to her ear without putting a space of air between her skin and her mouth. She felt warm ear inside her ear with a whisper. Éclair couldn't form words so she nodded. The hand on her own guided it to the other woman's stomach and then down the front of her pants which she idly wondered had been undone. She took over once she felt the damp skin under her fingers. As she rubbed gently she felt Lumière's lips on her neck. They kissed a spot and then the woman's tongue swirled the spot.

Teeth, tongue, lips, sucking, kissing, teasing—the more she felt on her neck, the more she increased the ministrations of her hand. When she felt Lumière's moan vibrating gently against her neck Éclair almost came herself. Finally the vampire teased no more and sunk her teeth in. She couldn't deny the initial pain. Sharp objects piercing into flesh is certainly no picnic. But the pain became replaced with lips and tongue. Something made the pain go away and all the werewolf could concentrate on was her hand and how turned on she was becoming.

She rubbed between Lumière's legs with more passion and speed now. An overwhelming desire to bring the woman off while she was feeding grew with each passing second. And finally when the vampire did orgasm, the deep moan against the bite on Éclair's neck sent shock waves down the teenager's body, right to her toes. At the orgasm, Lumière ceased her feeding. Her head lay limply against the other woman's shoulder while her body remained somewhere between limp and barely active.

Éclair breathed heavily. She had not gotten off but it sure felt like she had. She pulled her hand out of Lumière's pants and redid the buttons for her. Then she half carried to the girl back to the stairs where she sat down with her. Even in the crummy stairwell lighting Lumière looked absolutely radiant and beautiful to Éclair. Especially now since her skin took on a healthy flush and her lips were stained red. Unable to resist the urge, Éclair kissed her, long, gentle, and lovingly. The vampire lightly touched the wound on her partner's neck.

After the kiss Lumière spoke, "I'm sorry. I'm not usually like this... when it concerns feeding. I don't normally..."

The werewolf touched the other girl's lips with her thumb and smiled. "You don't need to apologize."

They kissed again and then Lumière curled up against Éclair the best she could in spite of the uncomfortable stairs.

"Lumière... I'm scared. I'm scared for my parents... I'm scared for Viola. I'm scared for you, me, and even us. I just don't know anything."

She felt a sigh from the woman in her arms. "Things do seem to be moving at an awful fast pace. I wish I knew what Tweedledee knows."

Éclair felt mildly annoyed at having that woman brought up. She did her best to ignore the feeling, because hey, she was the one with Lumière in her arms. The redhead took a deep breath and kissed the top of her partner's head. "I want to see my parents. But I also want to protect Viola. What do we do?"

At that point the door to the stairwell opened. There stood the pink haired girl in a pair of new pajamas bought earlier that night. She held a stuffed dragon—something that must have been hers since Éclair didn't remember buying it.

"Protect me from what?"

Instead of extracting herself from Éclair's embrace (something she honestly expected to happen), Lumière simply shifted so that she was facing Viola. She smiled sadly at the girl. "From the people who want to hurt you."

Viola became quiet for the first time since Éclair met her. She stared at the floor and hugged her dragon. "I want to see Cessy." Éclair stared at her. If Lumière was right, her parents were already dead... they could wait a little longer before they got to see her.

She let go of Lumière and reached out for the pink haired girl who surprisingly walked into the embrace. Éclair hugged her tightly. "We'll go find him, then. And we'll protect you."


	12. RealFake Love 4

_**AN:**_

_**First off, allow me to thank the many fans of this story. Your reviews mean so much to me. Ever since I started this endeavor I've been trying my hardest to make it worthwhile and entertaining. God knows we need it, especially with the state the world is in at the moment. And we also need it because, well, there just isn't much out there for us Kiddy Grade lovers. The anime kills my enthusiasm by making Lumiere appear as loli and underage as it possibly can--and aside from the episode where she grows into a full woman, I just have a hard time imagining them as a couple. So this is my way of doing it (even though I'm a perv for making her 15 and Eclair 16, but let's move on).**_

_**This note is long needed and overdue.**_

_**Flesh is a story which utilizes the characters of Kiddy Grade in an AU and OOC setting. The characters might not be exactly spot on and certainly the placement which they are in is nothing like the anime. This clarification is needed because of a recent reviewer. I understand the rest of the fans get it. And I guess I took that understanding for granted.**_

_**You see, I also update this story at devianthearts website. They allow for much more addition in the categories and so I can easily throw in the AU/OOC and all other tags I need. However, fanfiction dot net does not allow me to do that. It doesn't really allow much of anything in tagging stories. So it's a real crapshoot when you search their database. Maybe I could have put all that in the description, but then you wouldn't know the basis of the story.**_

_**If you've gotten this far, I'm sure you've figured it out.**_

_**Well, I've rambled long enough. I guess I'm just excited because this is my first real time talking to the audience in this fiction. However, because I hate these sorts of things when I'm looking at fanfiction, I won't be at all offended if you glaze over this to get to the story. So without further adieu here is chapter 12.**_

_**------**_

Flesh

Chapter Twelve

Real/Fake Love

Part 8

The evening sky blanketed the earth with more little jewels sewn across the dark expanse than could be counted. It welcomed her, as it did almost every night, with open arms as if to say, "Come out little creatures of the night. Feed and have your fill, for the angry Sun will rear it's ugly, blazing head before you're even aware." Her teeth twitched at the thought of feeding. She hadn't drank the blood of a mortal in two days and her body ached for more.

Beside her, the one who fulfilled every part of her body and soul, exited from the tomb which served as their resting place the previous day. It left a stale smell on both women which neither cared much for. Perhaps a jaunt in a nearby bathhouse—they could feed while they cleaned themselves.

Her beautiful partner spoke, but she did not understand. The language sounded foreign and she could not place it in anything she'd learned. A dawn of realization swept over her as she looked to her surroundings. A temple in the distance stood out over a barren land riddled with various huts and clay homes. The city surrounding the temple held an awed beauty. She clutched the cloth over her body and looked down.

Why was she draped in dark purple cloths? Éclair reached into her mouth. The fangs pricked her finger and when she pulled out her hand to check on the injury, the wound healed before she could bring it to her eyes. Her head felt heavy and her heart raced.

"Shri?"

Éclair looked at the woman next to her. She was also similarly draped in blue cloths and though she had tan skin, it looked amazingly pale in the light of the moon and stars. Raising her own hand, Éclair could see that she too had similar paleness. The word vampire played in her mind but she could not feel shocked or scared.

Again, the woman in front of her said something she didn't understand. When Éclair looked at her this time she saw in those eyes a familiarity. _Lumière—_the name whispered from a distant memory. She opened her mouth and half expected the familiar English to expound from her lips, but the strange language took it's place.

This girl, who was Lumière, but at the same time wasn't, laughed and leaned in and kissed her. Her lips, her taste, her touch, they all spoke of the woman who she would become. She would become? Was Éclair in a dream? A memory of a past life? The night felt real, the sand between her toes tickled her acutely, and even the sounds of the gentle wind across the barren land soothed her, reminded her of a time lost long ago. If she had not become aware that this was not real, that she was not this person, she might not have noticed the slow trickle and glowing realization in her mind.

She knew the woman's name. When they pulled away from the kiss, she heard herself saying, "Jyoti."

And she knew they were in India, some thousand years ago. The two were vampires. But why were they here? A small crunch of leaves caught her attention and she looked over her shoulder to see a woman emerging from the poppy field. Her scent indicated human blood. Her dark skin and weird clothes had Éclair guessing the woman did not live or grow up in these parts. However, neither her nor Jyoti made to attack the woman. They needed her alive and they needed something else from her.

Jyoti stepped forward and bowed her head. The two began to talk in another language which Éclair did not know. She tried desperately to focus and to understand. Something inside her told her she knew this and she ought to know exactly what they were talking about. Except that, the more she tried to focus, the more the area became unfocused.

In the distance the temple blurred. The jeweled sky melted away into the black. She could no longer feel the sand between her toes. And the cloths under her fingers merged into her body which disappeared into nothing but thin air. When her eyes drifted back to Jyoti and the strange woman the two seemed farther away. Éclair panicked and ran towards them. The more she ran the further she felt.

"Jyoti!"

Éclair hit the floor entangled in a blanket. The room felt unfamiliar and for several moments she thought she wasn't supposed to be there. She jerked her head trying to untangle herself and smashed it into the leg of the nightstand. Her hands rubbed the spot on her hand in an unconscious reaction to the impending sharp pain, but the pain never came. The only thing she felt was a dull tingle on the spot—as though she should feel the pain but didn't.

"Keep it down..."

Finally untangling herself from the blankets, she lifted her head to see a sleepy Viola scowling at her from the other bed. With a mumbled apology Éclair climbed back onto her own bed where Lumière had not stirred once during her fall. The woman slept like the dead—which wasn't very odd considering that she essentially was—and had her back to the other two in the room. A flash of her dream whisked through her mind and she saw the woman named Jyoti, her vampiric Indian partner. What had it meant? Did Lumière dream the same thing? Could that twin vampire be telling the truth?

She must have been staring at the sleeping form on the bed too long because from behind her came the voice of the pink haired nugget, "You were stirring and moaning so loud. Lumi didn't wake up during any of it."

"Has she always been a heavy sleeper?" Éclair sat with her legs crossed on the bed and faced Viola. Sleep evaded her for the moment and the remnants running through her head needed sorting. Plus she figured she could get information about her partner through a somewhat reliable source.

"I dunno," replied the little girl with a yawn. "She never slept over at our house. She just stopped by in the evening when it got dark and spent time with Cessy."

"Isn't he your father? Shouldn't you call him something other than his name? And aren't you originally from Italy or something? How do you know English so well?" At the mention of Italy Éclair thought of her parents who were somewhere in Europe. The subject brought up feelings of unhappiness, unease, and desperation. She needed to see them, to validate they actually were vampires, and perhaps, just perhaps, find out if they were still who they used to be. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't wrap her head around the fact that her dad could be anyone but her dad, and her mom, no one but her mom. Since Lumière was who she was, there was still hope for them.

Viola yawned again and turned onto her back. "Cessy says because we came to America when I was so young that it was easy for me to pick it up. He has a harder time with it and doesn't speak very much to people."

And her parents were just the tip of the iceberg. She still had no idea what to do about the twins and their claims of Lumière and herself having lived previous lives together. What did that mean now? Why her of all people? Across from her the small girl stared at her and her sleepy face made Éclair's heart wrench. Why her? "Let's get back to bed, okay?"

The little half vampire, half werewolf needed no further pushing and closed her eyes. Once she was certain Viola had fallen back asleep, she too laid back down and thought about the dream again. A deep and sick feeling washed from her head to her toes. She needed to talk to Lumière when she awoke.

Part 9

Covered in long dark trench coats, two men—one with short red hair and the other with long blue hair—walked along the tracks of a worn railroad out in the grassy plains of Wisconsin. Their wounds, having long since healed, were the least of their problems for the moment. Once again they had let a murderer escape their grasp. Both knew they could not return without her head. The elders wanted retribution and if they could not get Caprice they would certainly take the next best thing.

"We should have attacked before they got on the train."

While pulling his blue hair back into a ponytail, the other carefully responded, "That would have drawn attention to us, Dextera. We took a risk attacking her in that town, let alone a crowded train station."

The red haired man grunted, "Because on a train with people was so much better."

"Yes, but we took care of those people. It's fine. We just need to separate her from those vampires."

"You're a fool! They know our every move Sinistra! It's like they can see into the future or something." Dextera growled loudly and kicked a stone across the tracks.

Sinistra frowned and watched the stone. "Well they are vampires. Perhaps one of them does have the ability to see into the future."

"Actually she can read minds."

The two men spun on their heels and jumped back with their hands going for the straps of their coats. They paused and stared. Their muscles twitched and a warning growl came from Dextera. A tall, slender, blonde woman floated in front of them. Her ashen skin fluctuated like a mood light from pale white to gray to a blackish blue. She wore a simple white toga-like dress with a large black studded belt around her waist and nothing on her feet. Putting aside the clothing, Sinistra thought her hair looked rather fashionable.

"Who the fuck are you?!"

A smile came as their reply. The woman's sharp, eagle eyes sized Dextera up, though he was blatantly unaware of it. Sinistra sighed and stepped forward. "Who can read minds?"

"The vampire, of course. The female of the pair. The male does have powers, but they do not assist him practically and he is as weak as any other vampire in combat." The smile continued on her lips as a taunting reminder to the blue haired werewolf: this woman could kill them in the blink of an eye if she so wished. "You don't need to know who I am. I have lived longer than the pair of you combined and will continue on many millenniums after your deaths."

Dextera growled and tried to side step Sinistra. "So you're a fucking demon! We're not afraid of you!"

"Then why are you shaking?" She looked to Sinistra. "Tell your brother."

The red haired wolf blinked and looked at the man in front of him. Sinistra sighed and peered back over his shoulder. "Stop it. Let's just hear her out." When Dextera tried to protest he fell short with a look from his brother.

Once she had their attention, the blonde woman proceeded talking, "I'll make this quick. I'm rather busy as it is. You must kill the two vampires. Otherwise I will kill you and your entire pack. I'm never too busy to make death and yours will add greatly to my list. Do we have an understanding?"

Sinistra didn't have a chance to open his mouth—his brother piped in loud and abrupt. "What fucking understanding? If you can kill why don't you kill them? We already have a fucking job to do and we don't really give a shit whether those vampires live or die! Who the hell gives you the ri-" Dextera dropped to his knees. His brother quickly caught him before he toppled over.

"Dex, Dex?! Speak to me!"

"I've got his life in my hands. Do we have an understanding?"

He ran his hand over his brother's neck and chest. The body felt cold and stiff. Sinistra carefully set him down and then ripped off his coat. His fur burst from his skin and as he leaped at the floating woman he changed completely to his wolf self. The attempt was laughable at best. A burst of energy hit him harder than anything he'd ever felt and when he finished tumbling along the railroad he opened his eyes to find himself human again. Above his brother's body the demon floated calmly and her calculating eyes sent shivers down his spine.

"J-just give him back his life!" He could no longer be analytical and calm. The thought of losing his brother scared him more than losing his own life. She had them. "We'll do anything."

A small glowing light re-entered Dextera's body and when his chest rose Sinistra let out a gasp of relief and ran to check on him.

"You see what I can do. Those vampires must be killed. I will give you one week." The demon woman dissolved away to nothing and left the two werewolves by themselves. Sinistra held his brother tightly and rocked back and forth. He'd kill an entire army to keep from losing him.

Part 10

The abandoned prison sat atop a hill thirty miles outside a small town in the Upper Peninsula of Michigan. It's rusted locks and wearing stone spoke of the years of weather damage which occurred not only during it's abandonment, but also of the times it thrived. Based on the size and number of cells it could be possible that the place once held thousands of prisoners—and held them it did. The walls were thick, thicker than Liquide had ever seen on a building, and even though much of the metal looked rusty it held strong and tight against Caprice's shoulder when she first tried to push the door open. In the end, the woman vampire had to use her powers to pry it open, but even she showed signs of exhaustion.

Once inside, the sight surprised the teacher. Where the outside walls were covered from almost top to bottom in graffiti and also showed signs of crumbling, the inside walls looked clean as the day they'd been painted. The only signs of aging came through the discoloring of the white throughout the years. She and Caprice found some old prison issues for her to wear and then went exploring. They didn't get down the first hall when they were met by the vampires.

"This'll have to do. If we can draw them into the windowless areas it'll be even better."

Liquide frowned and peered to Caprice who nodded curtly at the female twin. Once the conductor of the train realized he was missing half of it, he made an emergency stop. With the sun still in the sky the brother and sister had no intention of leaving the car. However, they had no choice. The conductor must have called the police because within an hour they heard the sounds of vehicles and sirens nearing. Caprice made a split second decision and grabbed the blonde and ran outside with her. The sight must have been quite a surprise because no one even tried to stop them. They sped through over the flat land and sparse trees and could not find cover anywhere.

Then they saw the town. It only served a little problem that the brunette didn't have any clothing. She stayed huddled in the blanket and skirted the edge of the town while Liquide asked about the area. They'd made it into Michigan, though not very far. As she asked about any travel out of the town she heard in passing that since the prison closed down the town had been slowly dying. The tidbit had no interest to her at the time, because she saw a police car pull up.

She tried to act as natural as possible but the cop went straight for her. He pushed her to the car and shoved her in the back seat before she could call out. Her terror died down right away because inside she saw the vampire twins huddled down. The girl explained she could control people and asked where Caprice was. Not too far away because the brunette nearly tore the door of the car. It only took several moments for her to comprehend and within minutes they were speeding out of town.

The girl had the cop drive them to the prison and explained that she and her brother devised a plan to rid them of the tailing wolves.

"It's not going to hold them forever, but it should give us enough time to lose them completely."

The four stood down in the lower levels where previous guards must have put the worst prisoners. Cells with doors almost as big and thick as Liquide's car cluttered the small hallway. And the lack of echoing sound unnerved the blonde teacher.

Caprice wandered into one of the cells and touched the walls. "They're going to realize what you're doing."

"If I can just touch one, I can control him as easy as pie. Your kind isn't that smart."

"I'm sorry, what's your name?" Liquide stared down at the smaller vampire with a deep set frown. The girl didn't frighten her, only annoyed her. And something about her reminded her of every teenager she dealt with who thought they knew everything.

Her response came with the flick of brown eyes and a slight turn of the head, "Tweedledee. That's all you need to know, which I amount is very little, because I really do know everything."

"Except what Lumière knows." Tweedledee visibly flinched and turned her head back to her brother. Liquide knew she hit a nerve. Everyone seemed to underestimate her and her powers of overhearing and observation. Just because these people considered themselves _superhuman_ didn't mean they were any less prone to mistakes and ignorance. "That being said, how do you even plan to get close enough to touch one of them? All you and your brother have done is hang back and hide when the going got rough."

The taller boy pushed himself up from his leaning position on the wall and pointed at the teacher. "Maybe you should shut your mouth before we have another snack."

When the four arrived at the prison, the two vampires grabbed the cop and took him inside where they fed on him. The sight troubled Liquide's stomach and morality. How they could kill so easily and without remorse felt like something beyond her own comprehension. She much preferred the gentle werewolves to these killers.

"Until you have lived long enough to see the countless stupidity of humans killing one another over less important things than food, I don't think your opinion really counts with me." Tweedledee walked away from her and pushed the door to Caprice's cell shut. Inside, the young woman pounded on the door several times successively.

Liquide stepped forward but was blocked off by the brother. "Let her out now!"

The sister smiled and ran her hand over the lock. "And yet here we've already trapped one werewolf. Brute strength is never a match for intelligence and cunning. What is it they say? The pen is mightier than the sword."

There was only so much she could take and this wasn't it. Her worry over the brunette outweighed any fear from the vampires. She knew they were only toying with her and Caprice as a way of bullying them because of their own fears. Too often she watched her teenagers do the exact same thing. Immaturity didn't need an age to show itself.

Liquide tried to step by the brother vampire but he grabbed her and pushed her back. His body convulsed slightly and he let go of her quickly as though she were fire.

"Fuck..." he muttered and grabbed his head. When he lifted his eyes they appeared frightened and at the same time very sad. His sister moved quickly to him and touched his head.

"What is it? What did you see? How does it happen?"

Using the distraction to her advantage the blonde moved passed the two and undid the lock on the door. Caprice stomped out and glared over at the two vampires. She looked as if she either wanted to pound them mercilessly or kill them. But instead, the woman turned and walked away leaving all three in the darkened hallway.

Even jogging Liquide found it difficult to keep up with the other woman. They must have traveled for about five minutes through the endless halls before the brunette stopped inside what must have once been a guard's office. As the teacher leaned against the wall to catch her breath she watched Caprice plop down in a rickety office chair and lean against the empty desk. An uncomfortable silence pervaded the space, rather, the whole building. Nothing came to the blonde's mind try as she might and with each passing moment she felt more and more distressed about what—at all and if anything—she could say.

"Can you just leave me be for a while?"

The question made her heart sink down deep. What could she be thinking? Was she worried that Liquide would think less of her? Was she simply annoyed at the actions of the vampires? Was it something more or less? Weren't they getting on well earlier? Her eyes blurred from the tears forming inside them. She squeezed them shut and wrapped her arms around herself. She would not cry. She had no reason to, not compared to everything Caprice had and still seemed to be going through. No, this was certainly not the time to shed tears. Her chest burned with a new fervor and she raised her eyes to the woman who hadn't moved from the desk.

"I suspect you've been left alone for quite some time and I would say that's enough of that."

"What would you know? You think you know everything because I've talked about a couple things that's happened to me? You don't know shit."

Liquide stepped forward. She didn't really hear the woman's words, only the pain behind them. She wouldn't let her beat herself up over anything or anyone. "I know you think you're a murderer. You said that back on the train. But I know you're not. I've watched you do nothing but try to help and save people since I met you. Murderers are cold blooded and don't care about anyone but themselves."

"Have you ever killed anyone?!" Caprice abruptly rose to her feet and moved to the large window which overlooked a large empty room. She kept her back to the teacher and so she could not read the woman's face. "You haven't, so you don't know shit."

Every once in a while you'd come across a kid who felt like he or she did something so bad that they feel no one can understand them and so they blame themselves. They don't expect anyone to try to reach out to them because what they did—in their mind—was simply so bad that no one would want to help them. Liquide thought of these kids as she watched Caprice. She thought of how much they simply wanted someone to tell them they're not alone, that it would be okay.

"I'm not going to leave."

A loud crunch made the teacher jump. Her eyes widened when she saw that the brunette had punched the glass. It had not shattered but cracked like a spider web in all directions. Caprice turned around and she could see that the woman's hand had several cuts and bled.

"FUCK OFF! I DON'T NEED ANYONE'S PITY OR SYMPATHY JUST BECAUSE THEY THINK THEY UNDERSTAND. I ONLY SAVED YOU BECAUSE... because..." The brunette stopped yelling because Liquide had stepped forward and grabbed her hand. She worried that glass may still be inside the wound. The others on the woman's body were just beginning to heal and so she didn't need to add anymore. "What are you doing? Let go..."

Even though Caprice proved herself a formidable opponent and had great strength, she couldn't push Liquide off even if she had a crowbar. The teacher took a handkerchief from her pocket and wrapped it over the cut since no glass seemed to be in it. She put pressure on it by holding it tightly between her hands, but was sure not to put too much so she wouldn't hurt the woman. Once the brunette stopped struggling Liquide lifted her eyes and found the woman's bloodshot emerald eyes studying the hand between her own.

"I dunno why you're doing this... you know I heal fast." Her mumbled talk brought a slight smile to the blonde's face. She wouldn't leave this woman no matter what happened. Caprice rubbed her eyes with her free hand and sighed. "Why?"

"Because she believes she's in love with you."

The voice caused the brunette to pull back and walk away from Liquide. Her angry frown returned and went on full force to the twins in the doorway. Tweedledee looked annoyed, but smug as ever. She stared directly at the blonde.

"You know she doesn't believe in the two of you. Caprice doesn't 'feel it'. I guess to her, you aren't her partner." A warmth spread to the teacher's cheeks and it wasn't to be mistaken for any sort of embarrassment. In her mind she saw a vision of herself choking Tweedledee to death, even though she knew it wouldn't work on the vampire. "But then, you're only with her because you couldn't satisfy that wolf boyfriend of yours, am I right?"

Liquide clenched her jaw and glared at the vampire. "That's a lie."

Tweedledee smirked and looked over at Caprice. The brunette wouldn't have any of it as she kept her back to the group and stared out the non-cracked portion of the window.

She wondered why the vampires couldn't let go of the fact that they were stuck babysitting the human and the wolf. Likely that is what they were thinking. Liquide peered over Tweedledee to her brother. The young man stared down the hall as if uncomfortable with everyone in this room. She wondered what happened earlier and why he acted the way he did when he touched her. Her look traveled back to the female vampire whose face basically said, 'Wouldn't you like to know?'

"We're rather tired. We're going to sleep until nightfall. Wake us if you see them or hear them coming, won't you?" Tweedledee turned to leave the room but stopped and rolled her eyes. She pursed her lips as she looked back into the room at Caprice.

The brunette had moved away from the window. "So the plan is to lead them down to that hallway? It's not much of a plan."

"True, but we're tired. Come up with a better one while we sleep." Liquide half expected her to walk away but she didn't. The vampire instead seemed to respond to an invisible voice. "They will come here. They want you dead and you left a rather nice scent trail thanks to the blood on your body."

"They might not be here for at least a day. What are we supposed to do until then?"

"Get some rest, go hunting, have sex—you know you want to—but really, what the fuck do I care? All I have to do is keep you two alive long enough to see Lumière again." As she said this, Tweedledee did finally begin walking down the hall away from the two women. Her brother led the way with his agitation showing in his short, quick steps.

Liquide rubbed her forehead and looked over at Caprice's hand. The woman kept it wrapped in the handkerchief and the bleeding seemed to have stopped. Honestly she worried more about her mental state. That Tweedledee was more exhausting than trying to teach 100 teenagers at once.

"Caprice..."

"There. You heard it from her, right? I don't think you're my partner. Get in that car outside and go while you still have a chance. You'll be safer that way."

She didn't believe for a moment that Tweedledee was telling the truth. Just because she could read minds, it didn't mean she needed to be honest, especially based on that last bit of talk. No doubt, however, Caprice saw this as a way out, a way from keeping the teacher at arm's length. This love, this partnership, she felt it fully in her heart. Her mind even confirmed it. Why was Caprice trying to deny this? But she meant what she said. She wouldn't leave. If Caprice wanted to act like this, she too had her own weapon.

"I'm rather hungry."

Pretending not to listen.

The incredulous look on the woman's face made Liquide want to laugh, but the seriousness of the moment sobered her right away. She repeated herself and raised her eyebrows as if confirming the emptiness of her stomach.

"Why didn't you get something in town?"

"I recall being pulled into a police cruiser and taken away before being able to do much of anything in town."

Caprice crossed her arms and looked away with a huff. "Well whaddya want me to do about it? It isn't like I have food stowed away in my pockets."

"No, I'm sure you don't. But we do have a car and there is a town not far away."

"And I'm sure they'd love to see me walking around in prisoner's clothes."

"There has to be other clothes here somewhere. If nothing else we can drive back and I'll find you something in town."

"Whose to say I just won't leave you there?"

"I'll just have to walk back."

The brunette began to look stressed and Liquide knew her weapon had only just begun to fire. She smirked inwardly at the next reply.

"Christ Liquide! Why don't you just tie steaks to yourself and yell loudly while you're at it!?"

Just a little more, she thought. "Well, I suppose I can drive in by myself. I'd rather you come along so we can also get that wound properly bandaged. … And you definitely need a shower. But oh well. I'll be back before sun down." She turned and walked out of the office. However, she hadn't but gotten several steps down the hall when Caprice stomped passed her cursing loudly.

"I'm driving. And don't buy me anything like a dress. Jeans and a button-up shirt is sufficient."

Liquide smiled full now as she followed the werewolf down the hall. She wondered idly if she'd make good money as a wild animal tamer.

Part 11

Lumière had a problem. No, scratch that, Lumière had several problems. The first to tackle on her list was finding Cesario. This little trifle led to problem number two: why couldn't Viola sense him? However, even as she asked herself the question, she knew the answer—the two were not partners. The answer seemed the likeliest of all other possibilities. Viola had only been a vampire for less than two years and even if she had lived longer, her extension of life could be explained away by the fact that she had werewolf blood running deep through her veins.

And that brought out a who slew of questions. Why did this happen to Viola? What was Cesario thinking bringing her to America? They would have been better off in Italy where the ability to see a vampire or werewolf came easier considering the smaller crowds that roamed the country side. He must have known she might turn into her werewolf self eventually. Based on her studies offspring of werewolves matured faster than human offspring. What was he thinking?

Of course, as if she didn't need any of the above, she had a vampire leading a werewolf and a human into Canada where she would eventually have to meet back up to find out about her and Éclair's past.

Her and Éclair.

She watched the girl sleep quietly next to her. Her face and lips appeared more pale in comparison to how they normally looked. Though Lumière knew the reason why. Her face flushed at the thought. Having been literally and figuratively dead for most of her existence, the giddiness of suddenly feeling what she could only assume what it was like to be alive, vastly overwhelmed her senses. She reached out and lightly traced her partner's jawline. The actions sent shivers through her body and set fire to a realm of feelings similar to those she felt in the stairwell.

Why this girl? Why now?

And yet even asking those questions they seemed forced and out of place. Why shouldn't it be her? Why not now? The familiarity, the happiness, and the comfort—this was the partnership described to her by many others. It should simply be enough. But yet...

"What time is it?"

Éclair let out a huge yawn and stretched her arms upward. When she turned back on her side and stared at Lumière with those sleepy violet eyes, the vampire couldn't resist giving the girl a kiss. There came no resistance and the two spent several minutes pressing lazily together and kissing not for sex or something more, but because it felt good. Or at least, that is what Lumière assumed. When her tongue brushed against the points of her incisors, she had to cut the kiss off. They reminded her of how she fed off this girl, twice, and how each time she'd done it to not only satisfy a hunger, but something else. This girl brought out something primal in her she could not explain.

"Are you two done yet?"

Both girls blushed lightly at being found by the third in the room. Lumière, feeling a tad more composed, sat up and smiled at the pink haired girl. She looked beyond her to see the dark sky through the curtains and the lights from the streets below. A glance at the clock told her it was shortly after nine. The almanac gave a sun rise of 6:43 tomorrow morning so if they wanted to cover a lot of ground they'd better get going now.

There came little time for talk as she ushered a sleepy Viola downstairs and had Éclair hail them a cab. The teen had no idea what to do and in the end had to have an older gentlemen do it for her while Lumière asked for directions to the bookstore Viola described.

The cab ride was a silent one. Éclair watched the city in amazement. She mentioned in passing that she'd never been to New York and so Lumière figured the girl was probably taken in by the sites. Viola kept fidgeting in the seat between them—her thoughts filled with mostly Cesario and the last images of running out of the store and leaving him behind. Hopefully they would find him soon because she didn't think Viola would last long without him partners or not.

"This is it." The drivers gruff voice broke through the silence. Lumière paid him and the three stepped out onto a sidewalk oddly vacant considering the time of night. They came face to face with chars and rubble of a recently burnt building.

"Cessy?" Viola instantly ran into the blackened rubble and Éclair had to chase after her to keep her from going too far in.

From what Lumière could tell, the shop was decimated.

"I don't smell anyone in there."

The vampire glanced at her partner who discreetly inhaled several times. She gave a nod and replied, "But there is blood." Ignoring Viola's look Lumière walked around to the alley. The building next door looked completely unscathed by the flames. The fire department must have responded quickly. Éclair and Viola followed behind, their footsteps echoed in the quiet alleyway.

"It is your father's blood. And others I don't recognize. I doubt Cesario would allow himself to be taken to the hospital considering his true nature. Do you have a home nearby?"

"We lived above the store."

Above the store was just as charred and burnt as below. Lumière gingerly peeked in through the back door which had caution tape strewn across it. She took a quick scan of the area and then sighed. "He's not here. No one is here. Think Viola, where would he go?"

The pink haired girl ran several places through her mind—the park, the school, a ferry out to long island, butcher shops—nothing was helpful and none of those places were places Cesario would probably go. Then she saw something come to the girl's mind that perked her interest. A dense forest. She searched the memories and found one of her riding in a car with her father towards upstate New York. If he were injured and needed food...

"What about a forest, Viola?"

Her eyes scrunched and then widened. She shook her head up and down. "Yeah yeah! It's North of here! Only a few hours!"

They had no other leads short of Lumière riding around the city and listening to everyone's minds, and well, to be honest, she couldn't really stand it when she wasn't trying. If Éclair found her sullen and quiet, it was not due to lack of conversation. She had so much she wanted to say to the young woman, but drowning out millions of voices drained her physically and emotionally.

And this seemed like a great way to clear her mind.

"Then it's decided. We'll get a car and drive up there."

Viola, at least, looked happy about the idea. She clapped her hands once and then announced she'd hail a cab and ran away before Éclair could stop her. The redhead smirked and shook her head.

"A few hours? So we could catch a plane and be on our way before sunrise?"

Lumière cast her eyes down. "Well.... to an eight year old, a few hours can mean a lot of things. If her memory is accurate, we're probably looking at about six hours. We'll need to stop back at the hotel and get everything since we won't have time to make it back before the sunrise."

"Ah." Éclair turned to walk down the alley but the vampire stopped her.

"I know you're worried about your parents. Is there anything I can do, anything to help?"

The redhead smiled and leaned forward to place a kiss on Lumière's forehead. "If you wouldn't mind letting me drive. I just got my license not long ago and I've been itching to try it out on a long drive." They giggled for a second and then Éclair added. "Also, once we're in the car, remind me to tell you about my dream."

"Your dream?"

"Maybe not so much a dream, but a memory."

A furrowed brow produced itself on Lumière's forehead. "A memory?"

Éclair smiled sadly. "Of us."


	13. RealFake Love 5

Flesh

Chapter 13

Real/Fake Love

Part 12

"Do you truly believe you're not my partner?"

Caprice sat across from Liquide in a both at the only restaurant/bar in town. They parked the police car a few miles from town under some brush so as not to arouse suspicion and the brunette held back while Liquide went in to fetch her some clothes. When she returned she led the wolf to a bed and breakfast and into a small room where the two could wash up. After they finished Liquide announced she'd be getting food and marched her way out of the B&B with Caprice on her heels like a leashed but not yet broken dog.

"Why do you think otherwise?"

The blonde smiled and touched a finger to her lips before returning to peruse the menu. "I've never been kissed like the way you kiss me."

A growled annoyance rose in Caprice's throat. She leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You already know what you want? I can never decide... even with so few choices."

"I don't eat human food anymore, unless its raw meat."

Liquide frowned, "This won't be a very fun date then."

The wolf rolled her eyes. "How can you even call this a date? Are you so ignorant and stupid to see that we're being chased by bloodthirsty wolves? What the hell-" Her rant stopped short when the teacher's hand pressed quickly against her mouth.

"I don't think that's something to discuss in public, do you?"

She pulled the hand off her mouth and glanced out towards the restaurant. A few people stared back while most ignored her. Feeling a blush rising in her cheeks the werewolf pouted and fell back into her seat. She turned her head toward the window adjacent to the both and gazed out into the sunny but very empty streets. Unlike California she found Midwestern towns to be boring and void of any life.

"Oh well, I think I'll just go with the chicken. I've never much cared for stew or beef." Liquide laid the menu down in front of her and waved to the waitress bent over the counter flirting with some man in flannel. "You should get something... aren't you thirsty? Raoul used to drink lots of wine, so you can't tell me you don't drink either."

Caprice closed her eyes. "We're not all alike, you know."

"Who's not all like who?"

Before she could respond the waitress stepped up to the both with her notepad held in front of her diligently. "What can I get you two?"

"The roasted chicken dinner, please. And a lemonade. What do you want, Caprice?"

She opened her eyes and frowned the woman across from her. "Water."

Liquide visibly sighed and then flashed a pearly smile to the waitress. "And a water."

When the woman walked away the blonde leaned forward and tried to take hold of her hand. Caprice pulled back and rested them in her lap. They stared at each other for several seconds until breaking away towards opposite sides of the booth.

"I know you're not like him. I'm sorry I keep bringing him up, but I just... he was an important part of my life for a long time."

She bit lower lip as the teacher talked and was thankful when the waitress brought their drinks over during the small lull after Liquide finished. The cool water quenched her lips and tongue and seemed to give her the right frame of mind she was looking for.

"Listen, it's not even that. I just have so many doubts at the moment and with those stupid jerks ready to rip open our throats at any chance they get I really don't need this added stress." She looked at the blonde with the most earnest gaze she could muster. When the aqua eyes faltered slightly she felt she got through at least a little.

Stirring her lemonade with the striped straw the teacher sighed once again and leaned back away from Caprice. "Alright. I get that. There's a lot on your plate at the moment."

The brunette nodded her head once. She knew all she had to do was lay down the law. Those stupid vampires at the prison were confusing her too much. All she needed was some time away from them to clear her thoughts. She wondered where Eclair was at this moment and hoped she was doing better than they were. It seemed odd for the wolf to be worrying about so many people. It wasn't that long ago she was by herself with no one else to rely on.

Liquide's observations back on the train about her being alone for so long stung her deep. She didn't want to admit anything about how lonely she'd felt for so long. Even before she was ousted by the clan, before she became a werewolf, before she even knew the meaning of lonely. In a crowd, among her family, Caprice always felt like an outsider. And it wasn't until she made that fateful choice of breaking away from the clan that she realized she craved a family who cared for and loved her. Now that she was so close, now that she found people she could connect with, she wasn't sure what she wanted. She wasn't even sure if Eclair would return. She'd go get the girl herself if it came to it. They shared a connection—even if it wasn't as partners.

"But there's no time like the present to discuss life changing things. Even if you tell me that you aren't sure I think you'll find me a rather patient person. How about we take this one step at a time?"

"Jesus Liquiy, I ask you to let up on me and you can't even do that for one second!" Caprice shook her head unsure of whether she should laugh or strangle the blonde.

"How was that me pressuring you? I was simply stating that I could be patient and that you could talk to me anytime." The teacher actually looked as if she'd done nothing wrong.

"Okay then, how about it's always you having to have the last word? Can't you just let things be? Couldn't you just be quiet and let us both just enjoy each others presence?"

Liquide opened her mouth to say something but then quickly closed it. Her eyes shone with a frustrated glare as she sipped from the lemonade. The wolf stared and wondered how long this would last. It wasn't that long.

"I guess I'm just confused. Not just several hours ago you were ready to jump me and I was more than willing to be jumped!" Her voice rose the longer she talked and Caprice tried to shush her using her hands. The waitress and man lifted their heads clearly hearing them speak. If she wasn't embarrassed before, she sure was now. "And now, now you act like I've got some sort of disease or virus and you can barely stand to touch me. I know that's not the case, I can see it in your eyes. You want me as much as I want you. I don't understand what's so confusing about this and I don't like being told to leave it alone. And I really know you don't want to hear this but Raoul was a bit of a control freak and honestly, if you're going to be the same way, I'd like to know now so I can try to put a stop to it."

Caprice long gave up trying to quiet the blonde. She had put her head in her hands and was gripping her hair tightly so that it pulled her scalp. There came a silence where she chanced looking up from the table. The blonde sat there glaring at the window.

"I'm not trying to control you," she mumbled. Clearing her throat and sitting up Caprice decided to try to respond to all that. "It's true, I do want you. I love the taste of your lips and skin and your smell..." she shuddered slightly, "but when I thought about how much danger I'd gotten you into, I just felt like I..."

What could the wolf say?

"If you got hurt or worse I couldn't live with myself."

Liquide turned and reached her hands across the table. Caprice didn't pull away this time, she felt like she owed that much. The soft warm hands engulfed her own. They felt so nice.

"Your hand is healed already."

With a chuckle the brunette nodded and smiled, "Yeah. That was just a flesh wound. I should probably hunt after this to get my strength back up."

When the blonde lowered her eyes she felt her stomach muscles clench. She hated making the woman feel guilty.

"I know I'm being irrational given the situation. On some level I know I should feel more afraid than I'm feeling. But, and you have to believe me, I haven't felt any fear since I met you. I didn't know I could feel like this. I want you to make physical love to me because I feel like that's the only way I'll get it. I feel like then it will make sense."

At the sound of a throat clearing Caprice turned sharply to see the waitress standing with the plate of chicken next to them. The two women pulled their hands apart so that the meal could be set in front of Liquide. After she'd been served Liquide picked up a napkin and wiped away tears from the corners of her eyes that the wolf failed to notice had formed.

She ate quietly while Caprice mulled over what she'd said. Certainly she felt the same way, didn't she? She wanted Liquide probably as much as she was wanted in return. That's why she had to keep the woman safe. It was one thing for her to be killed by those wolves but for them to take the teacher as well, it just didn't seem fair. Why couldn't she feel as secure as Eclair and Lumiere seemed to feel about their own relationship? Those two met and were intimate within several hours. Then they up and went to Europe together on a whim. How was it so easy for them?

As the blonde finished eating Caprice suggested they go back to the B&B for some rest.

"We can return to the prison just before nightfall. It's not like I really want to be around those two any earlier than I have to."

They walked along the short main street side by side. Caprice slipped her hand around Liquide's and the was treated with a smile. She felt her heart swell in happiness.

"Are you sure we won't be attacked any earlier?"

The brunette shook her head. "Not with all those police and then having to track the scents. We still have time. A little sleep will do us a lot better."

The room at the B&B seemed a lot smaller than it had when they first entered it. Liquide seemed happier, too, which was good. Caprice would do anything to keep her safe. She felt bad for leading her on like this but it was the only way.

"I don't know if I can sleep with you so close, but I am pretty tired."

Caprice smiled and when the blonde turned around she whispered, "I'm sorry," just before knocking her arm against the back of the other woman's head. Liquide dropped onto the bed like a log.

"I think you take me for granted. I'm not as simple minded as people believe. At least if everything goes wrong you'll still be here. And now I can fight full force." She tied the woman to the bed and made sure she'd be comfortable. "It's not like you'll be here for very long. I'll make sure the lady wakes you up in the morning in case I can't make it back... for whatever reason. She'll find you here and untie you."

She used some duct tape she found in the cupboard of the bathroom sink to cover the blonde's mouth. Her threats of returning to prison played hard on Caprice's mind. She couldn't have that possibility on her conscience. When she was finished she placed a kiss on the blonde's forehead.

"I hope you can forgive me, when all this is finished."

Part 13

Eclair set the cruise and leaned back into her seat. The highway was sparse being this late at night and the only other vehicles she'd seen for the last several miles were semis. Lumiere had her a GPS running on her laptop which sat on her knees and was directing the redhead. She became quiet now that they knew they'd be driving the highway for around 200 miles.

"Do you think my dream was just a dream?"

From the back came the pipsqueak's voice, "Duh. You're a werewolf. And Lumiere isn't that old." Out of the corner of her eye she watched Viola roll her eyes and then return to the coloring book they purchased for her at the store before leaving the city.

Next to her Lumiere lifted her fingers from the keys of the computer and appeared to go into deep thought. A long moment passed before she opened her mouth to speak.

"I've been trying to sort this out—the length of my life, the length of yours, Tweedledee's message, and the closeness of our relationship—the most logical response given the evidence is that what you had was likely a glimpse of our past life. One of who knows how many." A cool hand rested on her own which sat on the shifter. "Do you remember anything before becoming a werewolf that didn't make sense when it happened but could make sense now?"

The teenager racked her brain as flashes of memories spun around behind her eyes. She'd had a relatively normal childhood and normal parents. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary for the life of a child who had to change cities every few years. For the most part she was happy—perhaps just a little lonely at times. What kind of happiness was that though? Just being happy to be the daughter of two loving parents and not having a care in the world? And now that she is a werewolf?

"I think before I met you that I was simply existing. Now I that I've met you I don't know how I lived before, actually." The hand on hers squeezed tightly and it made her smile. She ignored the foreboding darkness that lurked in that dream. As long as she could be happy like this, she'd be okay.

"It was the same for me." Lumiere's fingers intertwined with her own. "I wonder how we got started on this journey and why we're trying to change the fates of vampires and werewolves. I've been thinking that this must have affected us personally in some fashion. I also can't help but think that everything happening around us is not a coincidence."

Out of the corner of her eye she watched as the vampire glanced towards the little girl in the backseat. A half vampire, half werewolf, and here she and Lumiere had supposedly been trying to find a cure for their species in another life.

"So what? You think this is all predestined?"

Lumiere shook her head. "I find it difficult to believe that this was all mapped out by some higher being. At best if this is a stage we're all ad-libbing. No, I think this is more due to the powers we possess. Like the planets circling our sun perhaps we have drawn others in who feed off our energies or can even benefit from the nearness in some manner."

"I don't possess much in powers." Eclair frowned as she recalled the desire to change and the inability to do so.

"I don't believe that. You aren't giving yourself enough credit. I believe in you."

"But I can't change."

"Becoming a werewolf shouldn't be your ultimate goal. Just focus on being you."

From the back came Viola's voice, "Cessy is super strong even when he's not a wolf. But I like him best when he changes. He's so warm and soft. He's like a giant fuzzy pillow."

The vampire chuckled softly and turned in her seat to face the back. "Well, I like Eclair regardless of whether or not she can change. But I'm sure that fur is nice."

Eclair watched Viola look down and then heard a muffled cry from her throat. She turned her attention back to the road, however, as she came upon several cars.

"We're going to get Cessy, right? He's still alive, right?"

Her partner closed the laptop and reached back to clean up the pink haired girl's tears. "Yes, we'll find him one way or another, I can assure you of that."

The redhead bit her lower lip and thought about her own parents. No, it was useless to do that now, what could she do? They were already gone. As much as she didn't want to believe Lumiere she knew the girl wouldn't lie to her. She just couldn't bring herself to question her partner, either, because something told her there could exist no lies between the two.

An hour later Eclair glanced to the back to find Viola asleep. She raised an eyebrow and looked at Lumiere. Didn't the girl just sleep all day?

"She's probably going through a lot of stress. Stressful times for children are even more tiring than they are for adults. I can imagine that it isn't easy being a vampire and werewolf, either. She could either be needing a lot more sustenance to feed both sides or be super strong because of both sides, or both."

With a nod the teenager turned her attention back to the road.

"Eclair, we should talk."

"What about?"

She heard the vampire take a conscious breath and put her laptop on the dashboard. "I'm... I wasn't a good vampire. You should know that I probably have a lot of enemies abroad. We captured and dissected without any remorse. I suppose because I lack a human soul, that I'm a demon, I just don't have the regret that others carry."

The redhead stared at the road. She was unsure of what to say. Hadn't she showed that she didn't care back in the hotel? Whatever Lumiere was in the past didn't make her the person she was now.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you should know. I don't want to keep any secrets from you. I want to give you the option to leave—leave and save yourself the possible pain."

She laughed. How could this not be funny? "Didn't we already prove that there is more pain when we're not together? Geeze, Lumiere, it's like I'm the only one who is aware of this connection that you keep telling me about." When she finished there came an uncomfortable silence.

The truth was Eclair didn't want to think about that sort of thing. She still can't even fathom a world of vampires and werewolves, how could she fathom a soulless person, a demon who feels no remorse?

"Let's suppose what you say is the truth? Then how is it you love me now? How is it you feel now? Shouldn't you still be a demon, a soulless, remorseless being?"

She saw Lumiere frown. Her red eyes became sad again, like before when she talked about her past. Eclair's heart lurched in her chest. Stopping the car to hug the girl wouldn't be a good idea considering they were racing against time.

"I suppose. Oh, Eclair, I don't know. I know that I need you. When I'm with you I feel what I think is a happiness beyond any that I deserve."

"What can you know what you deserve and don't deserve? Isn't regret a human feeling?"

"You're too kind."

Sun be damned. Eclair pulled off to the side of the road and in spite of Lumiere's questioned glance got out of the car. She stood in the road and breathed the country air in deep. What did kindness have to do with anything? Her overwhelming feelings told her this vampire was her one and only and that if she didn't feel she was good enough for the teenager it was like a slap to the face.

"Eclair," began the light blue haired woman. She quietly closed the car door and moved around the front of the vehicle. "Perhaps I've always had feelings and have shunned them this entire time. Demons do fall in love, the curse dictates it so. But I cannot deny the atrocities I have committed."

"So you think you have the right to say I can't love you because of that?"

The vampire stopped in front of the hood and hugged herself. "No, I don't. But you should know."

Eclair moved around to the front of the car and violently grasped Lumiere's head between her hands. She stared deep into those mournful red oceans which gazed right back unafraid of the wolf and her power. So many things came to her mind; so many words; so much to say. She pulled the vampire forward and pressed their foreheads together. She could feel the vampire's throat expand, inhaling the scent from her breath most likely. As Lumiere exhaled Eclair returned the favor. It made her light headed, but not enough to deviate from her purpose.

"You're mine as much as I'm yours. Whatever this is you won't insult me by saying you're giving me the option to leave. As far as I'm concerned there is no option." If the smaller woman was surprised Eclair was even more surprised. She didn't know exactly where this came from but for some reason she knew it was exactly what she had been wanting to say all along.

They touched noses, gently at first, and then as if foreplay to something more, pressed into a harsh kiss. The redhead kept hold of her partner's hair and even felt her nails scratch the girl as they partook in this devil-like pleasure. Lumiere's hands slipped up between them and touched the teenager's cheeks, tentatively at first, and then held her tight. When they pulled away Eclair felt no shame. She felt something different.

An unconscious light shone upon a hidden power.

"I can think of thousands that we've killed. You're worried about a few?"

Lumiere's brow furrowed. "Eclair?"

She shook her head trying to clear the pointed fogginess which seeped into her brain. "Whoa, what was that?"

The vampire frowned and rubbed her thumbs over Eclair's cheeks. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure." But she was sure that whatever it may be that it would help her delve further into their true selves. "Let's get back into the car and keep going. Okay?"

Lumiere attempted to respond but was cut off with another kiss.

"I do love you. If you want to tell me about your past I'll understand. But just so you know it won't change anything." She loosened her grip on the smaller woman and finally let go to return to the car. A glance back at Lumiere told her the woman was trying to process her feelings with logic. Eclair smiled—analyzing the heart with the head would get a person no where.

Part 14

Un-ou's skin tingled at the memory of it. He hadn't felt that in thousands of years. Even with the current advances in technology it still couldn't replicate the actually sensation of being out there. And what made it even more sensational was that it could be permanent.

He had gone out in the sun. This demon delivered, surely. It was only for that moment, but it was enough to solidify what Un-ou and A-ou had to do.

"Tell me again, what was it like?"

The green haired man turned to his partner. He hadn't stopped smiling since it happened.

"Okay, but then we rest. We have to get going at nightfall. There are people to kill."

Part 15

Eclair got the car to the camp site in four hours. She didn't know whether Lumiere got the estimate wrong or if she was speeding the entire way but she didn't way to find out. They woke Viola and began to search the area. Lumiere told her to use her abilities to pick up on Cesario's scent but she had no idea what to search for and so just tried to pick out anything that wasn't part of the rest of the forested mountain-side.

This lead them deep into the woods to a cabin. At first it looked abandoned but as they neared Lumiere said she sensed someone inside. She made sure to keep Viola to the rear and knocked on the cabin door.

"Coming," came the voice from inside. In seconds the door flew open and they were face to face with a blue haired, green eyed, cheerful looking young woman. Her eyes wore a moment of surprise before she smiled and asked, "Can I help you?"

"Ah, well," Eclair faltered slightly. This being a werewolf still took some getting used to. She knew this girl was a werewolf the moment she smelled her. "We're looking for someone. Perhaps you've seen him? He's a werewolf like you."

The girl's jaw dropped but to her credit she picked it up quickly. "I don't know what you're talking about." She almost closed the door except that Lumiere stepped forward.

"You know exactly who we're talking about. Invite us in, please, it is only considerate and I don't think you get many guests this far out in the woods." By the way the vampire smiled Eclair wondered if she was influencing the girl with her powers.

"S-sure, c'mon in."

Bingo.

The three entered the small one-room cabin with its sparse furnishings. Viola pushed past her protectors and ran to the bed where a stuffed rabbit sat. "It's cute! But not as cute as Dragon Papi."

Eclair smirked and turned back to the strange girl. "My name is Eclair. This is Lumiere and that's Viola."

With a hesitant smile the girl responded, "I'm Mercredi. I can't help but notice you're a werewolf, too. But those two..." Her smile faltered when she looked to the other two girls in the cabin.

"They're with me," offered the redhead. She wondered where she got this bout of courage from.

"I see."

Lumiere touched Eclair's arm and then moved towards the other werewolf who backed up. "When did you last see Cesario? It's important that you don't lie."

This Mercredi stared wide-eyed and then ran a hand through her hair and sat down. "How do you know Cesario? Did you track him here to kill him? You should know he's not a bad person. Some vampires are after him and if you're one of them I swear I'd sooner die than tell you."

With a nod Eclair's partner stepped forward and placed a hand on Mercredi's arm. In a moment the girl fell forward as though passed out or dead. The teenager raised an eyebrow.

"I put her to sleep. I read her mind. We have all the information we need."

Viola ran forward and hugged Lumiere. "You know where Cessy is!"

The vampire smiled. "Yes. Let's go. The sun will be up soon and we need to find a place to sleep."

As they made the walk back to the car Lumiere explained.

"It seems we're going to Europe after all. Cesario stopped here and told that Mercredi that he'd be going back to Italy. He did tell her to tell me because he figured I'd have Viola." Her partner stopped short and frowned. "I wonder how he knew I would be near." She shook her head. "Well, in any event, this works out well for us."

Eclair helped Viola into the back seat and closed the door. "Seems rather convenient."

Across from her Lumiere nodded, "Yes. And we're best to stay on our guard. But her memory didn't lie. It was Cesario. Still, something just felt off."

"Lumiere," Eclair began, "About earlier..."

The smaller woman lifted the wolf's hands to her lips. "I think it's good to know that you feel as strongly about me as I do about you."

Eclair smiled. "Never leave my side."

"Never."


	14. RealFake Love 6

Flesh

Chapter 14

Real/Fake Love

Part 16

Tweedledee sat in the office chair in the main office which overlooked what was probably the cafeteria of the prison. She spent the last half hour seeing how fast she could spin but gave up when it became too boring. Time dragged on when the sun was out. Not even sex with Tweedledum could tear her mind away from Lumiere and the possibilities of what lay hidden in both their minds. What would happen if she found the answers and then the demon? How would the world change with no more vampires or werewolves?

While her brother never showed any signs of fatigue about the length of their lives it sure did weigh on her mind. She'd lost track of the exact number of years—they weren't educated properly as children and so they couldn't be certain when they were born as humans. As for her true birth as the demon vampire? The best estimate she had was that they were around 400 years old, including their human years. For the first century she was so taken in by her powers and trying to master them that she barely noticed the time pass. Then she spent until around 50 years ago learning everything she could about the world and people around them.

When she met Lumiere (though that wasn't her name) she had begun feeling tired of the world around her. The girl offered her a vision of how she could master her powers more than she already had. Aside from her brother she'd never met anyone whose mind she couldn't read. She was obsessed with the girl—so much that Tweedledum accused her several times of cheating on him. As if she had a chance. Those two, the now Lumiere and Eclair, had a deep bond of the likes Tweedledee never witnessed in her centuries observing others. Unfortunately the time she spent with them was cut short.

They were the only thing keeping her from walking into the sun for the last half century.

Just meeting them again sent a thrill up her spine—something she hadn't felt since entering this human body and taking it over. If it meant trying to keep some stupid wolf and a human alive it was a small price to pay.

The sound of a door slamming broke her from her thoughts. Tweedledee sat up from her chair and strolled out of the office listening carefully for the sounds of the mind. She could only hear the wolf, however, and no human. As she delved further into the wolf's mind she slowly stepped down the hallway paying acute attention to the footfalls. The stupid wolf was running through the halls and as quickly as she entered another sound of a door closing echoed off the walls. Tweedledee ran down the hall and grabbed the handle of the door.

Harsh sunlight graced her eyes and she fell backward.

No, she didn't.

The vampire clenched her jaw and pulled herself up. She sent a telepathic message to the wolf but it was already too late. In anger the dark haired girl ran towards the door, sun be damned, but she was stopped as two strong arms grasped her mid-section and pulled her back.

"What the hell!?" Tweedledum pulled her away from the exit and shut the door with a slam. He stared at her as if she'd lost her mind. "Was that man's best friend I just heard running through here?"

She smashed her fist against the brick wall, relieving her stress in the feeling of her knuckles and cement crunching simultaneously. What were they thinking trusting a wolf? Not only were they dirty and mangy but they were cowardly and far too brash in their thoughts. Surely Lumiere could not hold her responsible, still, she didn't trust that red headed beast the girl traveled with any farther than she could walk into daylight.

Her hand throbbed and she pocketed it before her brother could do or say anything. "Seems we're on our own." She cursed her voice for betraying her anger. The way it shook likely would incite an unnecessary fear in Tweedledum and this wasn't something she felt like dealing with.

"What do you mean? Where did she go? Where's the blonde?"

She laughed and cursed. "We've been deserted by that mangy dog." Her head began to throb along side her hand. "She ran in here and what I caught was that she tied up that human and left a scent from town to this prison. Now she's gone."

Tweedledum's face darkened. "Gone as in... for good?"

"The stupid bitch figured she could get to her destination faster if she was alone. She figures us to slow down or kill the other wolves."

"And the blonde?"

"Tied up on some bed in town."

The prison walls felt even more constricting now that she'd been in there so long. What were they thinking leading the wolves to this place? Surely they were wise to her powers by now and would be careful not to get themselves trapped. And if the vampires fled they'd simply be hunted down and caught—their speed was no match.

"But... but what the hell..." Her brother was at a loss for words. "Fucking shit!" He found something worthwhile to say, at least.

She shared a sympathetic look as he kicked an empty crate down the hall. He nearly also smashed his fist against the wall but stopped mid throw and whipped his head to look at Tweedledee.

"Let's just hide or run then. Fuck it. They didn't want to be with us from the beginning... well now they got their wish. It's not our fault if they run off like this."

The dark haired woman hung her head. How could her partner be so thick?

"If we let either of them die I don't think Lumiere will unlock my hidden thoughts."

A pair of rough hands cupped her cheeks and pulled her face up. She stared into those narrow brown eyes which were flamed with frustration and jealousy. She felt guilty, but what else could she say? It was only him she loved, it had always been him. If he didn't realize that by now, it wasn't her fault.

"She will realize that it wasn't our fault! She'll read my mind and see that we had no other choice. Even if she doesn't who cares? Do you really think they found the demon who cursed us? Do you really think they can do anything? It's a goddamn demon. It's not like any vampire or werewolf has a chance."

His logic was sound, that much she knew. Why did she still feel it was so important? They'd never had a normal life. From the moment of their birth into this godforsaken world it had been nothing but a life of horror and one atrocity after another. Being changed into vampires was like breathing a new chance at life into her, but, there were still so many restrictions and so many atrocities which had to be committed in the name of staying secret.

To be able to walk in the sun, to not be tether bound to one person, to feel like a real life human or as close as she could get. Many times Tweedledee wished her soul could be human. Why did she have to be demon, why did she have no other choice?

She pulled away from him and stood her own. "No. We're going to stay and fight. We're going to ensure everything possible to get that hidden part of my brain unlocked. I'm tired of this trite existence, don't you understand?"

He stared at her as if he didn't. She didn't feel surprised—he was a demon to the core. The only thing that remotely resembled a human in him was his unmatched love for her. That love, however, blinded him to the reality of the situation.

"If you don't want to help then fine. Just stay out of my way. But I'll trap them or kill them. Then after I get the human I'm tracking that stupid wolf down and waiting for Lumiere to return. You're welcome to tag along if you want." The hurt look on his face made her want to run to him, but she resisted the temptation.

Tweedledum turned his back to her and clenched his fists. "You love her, don't you?" His voice cracked. "You've always been so obsessed with her. I guess I'm just not enough, am I? It's better to find the demon so that we can be apart, that's what you're thinking, isn't it?"

"No," she responded curtly. "And you're a bigger idiot than I remember if that's what you believe."

He whipped around and grabbed her by the throat. "You're the idiot! This journey is frivolous. It won't end well for anyone. You think that just because she has stronger powers than you that she has all the answers, well I have news for you, even if she did I doubt she'd share them with you."

His words were full of warning signs. From the moment of the fateful encounter she felt as if her destiny had already been written in stone. But she had come too far to stop. Against the constriction of her throat she stated in a small voice, "I have to. I can't explain it, but I have to."

The hand around her throat tightened a fraction more before releasing her. Her brother looked spent, so tired, and most importantly, as though he had given in. He hunched his shoulders and stared at the ground in defeat. "Fine. What do you want me to do then?"

Tweedledee felt bad for manipulating him but there was no other way. She rubbed her throat and looked around. "We need to force them down a single path and not let them diverge. If they're keen to my powers we'll definitely need to take care."

Her brother, her partner, her love nodded and followed her through the silent walls of the prison.

Part 17

Liquide awoke with a terrible headache. The back of her head felt swollen and she couldn't breathe. After a moment of panic she realized there was tape covering her mouth and her nose was still left free. She tried to tear the tape away but found her arms and even her legs tied to the four corners of the bed. For a moment she wondered if Caprice was really this kinky, but the pain in her head made her doubt that this was the girl's intention.

After struggling for several moments to free herself and even trying to scream for someone to hear her the blonde gave up and sprawled onto the bed. There was only one logical explanation for all this: Caprice wanted to keep her safe. She severely underestimated the brunette. After dealing with kids on a daily basis it becomes easy to treat everyone as though they were a snot-nosed teenager. Clearly the woman proved she was much more capable of thought deeper than trying to deal with things as they happen. Liquide was as much to blame for this as Caprice was. She hadn't been fair.

Raoul was the only other person, aside from her parents, that she had ever cared deeply for. Now that she new nothing compared like being with Caprice she didn't really know how to handle herself, let alone the situation which followed the poor girl like a bad cough. But if Liquide had proved anything it was that she never backed down when things got bad. In fact, you could almost say, she preferred the path less taken, the one that was difficult if not near impossible.

It wasn't always like that. Growing up she had everything easy. Her parents were rich, her school was full of other kids from rich families like her—she was never without friends. Studies came easy to her and she had a cute boyfriend whom she didn't love, but liked being around. Only when she entered college did she begin to realize the world wasn't so easy. It made her feel bad at first, growing up without a care or concern, but Liquide wasn't the type to stay down for long. She simply decided to use this to her advantage. A career in teaching seemed a great way to put her skills to use.

All her friends told her to stay away from teaching teenagers but that only made her want the challenge more. Her father tried to secure her a spot at a private all-girl's school, but she pushed his help aside and choose a run-down inner-city school. The first year was the worst. But she persevered and eventually helped the kids to love school as much as she loved teaching them.

She sighed inwardly.

It wasn't like she could take all the credit.

He was there to help. He was all part of the challenge. It was easy for him to love her, but she didn't find it easy back. She pushed herself to love him, to return his affections, and even to accept his werewolf life. Having had no real experience with love she figured that learning to love someone and accept them was all part of the real workings. Love just didn't happen, it wasn't instantaneous. It took time and patience.

Was her love for Caprice instant?

She closed her eyes and recalled the image of the girl in the classroom. Certainly she didn't look at the girl and think "I love you," but something did spark in her, a feeling she wasn't familiar with. Even after a few days together she didn't believe she was in love. All the blonde knew was that she was attracted to this woman. She wanted to know more about her, she wanted to touch her, to be near her, to share in her experiences.

Love, after all, was just a four letter word. What mattered more were her feelings.

And she felt sad.

She wanted Caprice near her. No, she needed the girl. How could she run off like this? How could she leave her here? Her heart pained her as much as her head did. What if she was killed by them? What would Liquide do?

Tears began streaming down her face, though she paid them little attention, because she heard footfalls coming near her room. Disregarding the pains the blonde tried screaming out again. The steps stopped in front of her door and in a moment the door splintered loudly as it was forced open. Liquide's heart stopped as she stared at the two men from the train.

"Where's Caprice?" The blue haired one asked.

The blonde tried pulling at her binds again as the red haired one neared her. He tore the tape off her face and she winced and then screamed until he slapped her.

"No one can hear you. Now where is Caprice?"

Even if she did know she wouldn't tell them anything. She squeezed her eyes shut and waited for them to hurt or even kill her.

"She doesn't know. It looks like Caprice was trying to keep her out of harms way. Untie her, we'll need some bargaining power against those vampires."

Liquide opened her eyes as they tore away her binds. She tried to pull away but they were much stronger than she was. The blue haired one flung her over his shoulder and they left the room. If it was Caprice's plan to keep her out of harm's way then it entirely backfired on her.

"She's gone," Caprice lied. Maybe she could spare enough time and have the others catch these two off guard if she could lead them away from the prison. "She went on ahead to Canada. She didn't want me following because I slow her down. I guess she thought I'd be safer there."

The one carrying her grunted, "I doubt you know where she is. She doesn't think things through. She probably tied you up on a whim hoping we'd follow her scent and get killed by those vampires."

Ahead of her the red haired man glanced back. She could see his face was tense and unhappy. "She deserves her punishment. I don't know why those vampires are trying to help her. Perhaps they wish to anger the clans of the West, but that would be unwise."

Liquide grabbed hold of the shoulder she wasn't slung over to keep her eyes ahead. Her anger outweighed any fear of these two monsters. "She deserves it, huh? They raped her and she defended herself so she deserves it. You fucking wolves are as misogynistic as the rest of the world."

Neither flinched and the one below her responded in a monotone voice, "If she had come to the leader with her grievance it would have been handled properly. Taking matters into her own hands like that, however, and committing the worst sin of all—killing your own kind—is an offense punishable by a lifetime of deaths."

"How could she go to your leader when it was the elders who did it?" The teacher let go of the shoulder, unable to keep this position up any longer. She hated how people twisted moralities to fit their own definitions.

"Just be quiet, it's not like you'd understand. You're a stupid human."

"If I'm a stupid human I guess that makes you mentally challenged beasts."

A sharp growl pierced her ears and she was pulled off her spot over the shoulder by the other man who threw her to the ground and then stood above her. His eyes were dark and his body shook. "One of the men she killed was my cousin, you stupid bitch! He was not even given a fair trial. She could have been lying, did you ever stop to think of that?!"

Liquide had thought of that, actually. And she also quickly dismissed it. If Caprice had lied then it was likely the female vampire would have called her on it and told the truth herself. Also, how could anyone lie about that and have such an emotional reaction?

She stared cold eyed at the wolf and began to push herself up from the ground, nonplussed by the menacing actions which were likely an attempt to keep her down. Behind this man, the blue haired one looked away clearly in doubt at any of what was being said.

"And what if she wasn't? What would your 'werewolf' laws state then?"

"Then he would have been punished. But death? Unthinkable. There are so few of us to begin with it does not make sense to kill each other off over petty disagreements."

"Petty disagreements?" She'd had enough and poked him in the chest. The action seemed to surprise both men as neither tried to retaliate. "How about I hold you down and force objects into you, taking pleasure from your pain, and then claiming that it is my right? Have you ever been raped? Do you know the shame, the humiliation, the feeling of degradation that comes with it? I've seen plenty of it in my years of teaching and these girls are often not only broken physically, but broken in spirit. It's an existence worse than death because they're made to believe that it was okay for the men to do this to them. They're supposed to live with being second class citizens. Whether your werewolf, human or vampire or whatever, it's not right. We're all here and we should all have a chance at a happy life! No one, not me, not you, not anyone, has a right to tell anyone that they shouldn't be happy or that they should die for trying to defend themselves!"

A silence followed the rant. For a brief second Liquide wondered if she had caught them off guard so much that she could make a run for it. However, knowing their speed, she wouldn't get too far. She decided to stand her ground and hope they wouldn't kill her right there on the road.

Finally the red haired man opened his mouth, "Regardless, laws are laws, and we are meant to follow them. Without laws there would be no order, only chaos."

Liquide tried to respond but he scooped her up with his hand over her mouth.

"Another peep out of you and we'll rip your jaw off and shove it down Caprice's throat."

She considered protesting, but she noticed they were heading back to the prison. The brunette wouldn't be too happy if she were dead—she didn't want the girl to take any unnecessary chances. It was better if she kept alive as long as possible.

By the time they approached the prison the evening was upon them. The sun was no longer visible in the distant—only the remaining faint glow which would soon die out. Liquide hoped this would give advantage to the vampires inside. In the dark the building looked more foreboding than it had originally seemed the first time she encountered it. They stopped thirty some feet from the entrance and the two men became as still as statues.

The teacher frowned and used the chance to whatever advantage she could. "Caprice! They have me! Be careful!"

That's all she managed to yell before she was dropped to the ground. The red haired man pushed his foot on her throat and held it at a position that Liquide was certain if either of them moved a wrong way the bones would snap and she would die. She struggled to breathe as he looked back to the prison.

"Yes, we have your human! We'll kill her unless you come outside, all three of you. You have until the count of ten." He began his count all the while keeping pressure on her neck. She could only take short gasps and felt herself blacking out. The numbers were becoming muddled to her ears and she braced against the impending crunch as he announced ten.

But it didn't come.

The pressure went away, along with his foot, and as Liquide gasped for air she lifted her head to see he'd been thrown off her. She didn't have time to think as she heard a loud bang followed by her arm being pulled by the male vampire who held a shot gun in his other hand. When she looked back she saw the blue haired man changing to his werewolf form and running towards them. It seemed a split second that she was pulled inside and the door slammed and locked by Tweedledee.

"Let's get her to the room," she stated. He nodded and pulled Liquide to her feet telling her to follow. But the teacher was looking for Caprice.

"Where is she?"

Both vampires looked at each other and then away. "She's gone. She went on ahead. Now if you want to live you'll follow Tweedledum."

Liquide's heart sank in her chest. She didn't think that Caprice would actually leave. Tweedledum grabbed her arm and pulled her along the pitch black hallways. There was nothing left to do but follow him in the blinding dark—she hadn't the willpower to even argue or ask any other questions. He pushed her into a cell and locked the door from the other side.

She slid onto the floor and hugged her knees to her chest. How could she do this? How could she leave her? The tears came steadily now. She wanted to believe that Caprice felt for her the same way. She thought she could tell. If Caprice only wanted to keep her safe by sheltering her away, what kind of feelings were those? Certainly they weren't the same as Liquide felt. She wasn't a delicate prize to be saved away and brought out at special times. She was Caprice's partner. Weren't they on equal grounds? Why did she abandon her?

Part 18

Lumiere rubbed her eyes as she closed her laptop. The country was much more peaceful than the city and she felt like she could finally relax now that there wasn't a need to use her powers as much. It didn't hurt to have a warm body leaning against her while she sat on the bed. She leaned her head against Eclair's and considered the plan and route they would have to take in Europe. Getting past borders wouldn't be a problem, it would be other werewolves and vampires that might interfere.

She ran her fingertips over the edges of the computer. Perhaps she could simply take her partner's outlook on life and deal with it when they encountered the problem. It didn't sound like a bad idea after everything they'd been through. Something told her these were just small bumps on the path to the biggest problems—what to do with Eclair's parents and unlocking Tweedledee's mind.

"So when do we leave?"

The vampire turned her head slightly at hearing her partner's tired voice. "Oh. I've booked us a flight out of Albany tomorrow night at midnight. It's an hour from here, give or take. Still that is plenty of time for me to put together some passports and fake ID's. I just want to rest my eyes for a bit."

Behind her the redhead pulled away and then returned to embrace Lumiere. She sighed at the heart beating against her back and the long arms snaking their way around her midsection and pulling her tight. A pair of lips brushed over her ear; the action sent shivers down her spine and ignited a growing familiar feeling from within.

"Do you want to bathe and get some rest? I can draw you a nice hot bath."

From across the room came the hysterical giggles of the pink haired girl. Lumiere looked over to see the girl pointing at some cartoons on the television. Even in the most remote regions of New York motels still offered free cable. Throwing caution to the wind the vampire stood up and took Eclair's hand. Her partner gave a quizzical look but followed as she was led up from the bed. They entered the bathroom and Lumiere locked the door behind them.

Before any objections could be made she kissed her lover, her reason for being alive. But she didn't allow the kiss to be deepened and pulled back quickly. Lumiere turned the water to the bath on and then turned to Eclair. The redhead watched her with lustful purple eyes that made her muscles tighten in anticipation. They took turns undressing each other—a single piece at a time, each followed by light, feathery kisses over each others skin. The bathroom quickly filled with steam as the hot water ran. When they were both undressed Lumiere pressed her body against Eclair's and rubbed her nose over the girl's collarbone. She smelled better with each passing day. And with each passing day she was beginning to feel less guilty about drinking from her. The reminder of the act actually served to ignite her passion.

Eclair drew them downward and she watched as the teen reached out to turn the knob so that the water wasn't piping hot. She plugged the bath and then returned to Lumiere who had her head already tilted and waiting for the kiss.

Soft, tender, lips drawing like a breath over her own, a tongue darting out to tease her, a long, exhaled breath to excite her, Lumiere reveled in all the little details. She had her arms on the curved hips of her partner but decided to take some initiative and slide them higher. The steam clung to the girl's skin creating a deliciously slick surface which her fingers danced across lightly. Against her mouth Eclair giggled—the movements of her fingertips must have tickled her. Not wanting to spoil the mood to much Lumiere pressed hard and higher. She found the swell of the other girl's breasts and slid her hands between the two of them so that she could cup them. A smile formed as she found Eclair's nipples hard and pointing directly against the palms of her hands.

When she heard a moan escape the redhead's mouth she took the opportunity to slide her tongue past the barrier of the girl's teeth. She wrestled against the other tongue while kneading her fingers into the squishy flesh of her partner's chest. The edge of the tub, however, proved a bit tricky to go any further as it was slippery with all the moisture forming in the bathroom. Lumiere pulled away much to her own and apparently Eclair's dismay. She pressed a finger against the redhead's nose and then turned off the water which had filled the tub half-way.

Lumiere took her partner's arm and pulled her into the tub with her. It wasn't very large but that didn't bother the vampire. She laid her body on top of the redhead. The warm water surrounded them and acted as a wonderful lubricant where their bodies pressed against each other. She gasped and pressed her mouth against Eclair's neck—the sensation of their naked bodies sliding together was almost too much and nearly sent the vampire into a small climax.

It didn't help when Eclair slid her hands down the smaller girl's back. Lumiere lifted her head and found those soft, gentle lips with her own, and groaned as her pelvis ground against her partner's. She felt dizzy with pleasure, lust, and intoxication of all the above. The nostalgia hit her like a ton of bricks. This hadn't been the first time—obviously not the first in this life—rather she had a feeling they'd done this hundreds, if not thousands of times before. Had it ever become boring or dull? She couldn't imagine how. Not with these sensations.

They kissed all the while rocking against one another. Every time their nipples managed to brush together it sent a jolt into Lumiere pushing her further along and closer to the peak. She moved her hips with more fervor and pushed harder for more friction. Finally, amidst the splashes of bath water, slapping of wet skin, hushed moans, heavy breathing, and noiseless kissing, the vampire felt her muscles constrict, then release with a torrent of pleasure riding high on ten foot waves through her veins. And the way Eclair's fingers dug into her buttocks she'd say the other girl came along right with her.

Lumiere paused her kissing and pressed her cheek against the burning cheek of Eclair's. She loved it and loved how the girl panted for breath in the steamy air. The way her chest rose quickly up and down—her body was still on fire and every little touch felt like another orgasm. After who knows how long she lifted up from her redheaded partner and stared into those endless violets. How many times had she done this? How many more times would she get to do this?

"Lumiere..."

The vampire smiled, having a devilish thought in her mind, and sat up off of Eclair. She gestured to the unusually wide edge of the bathtub—a person could easily sit on it without falling off because of the wall behind it. There was a moment of confusion in those violet eyes and Lumiere took pity.

"Sit up there, please?"

She watched the flushed skin of her partner tint with even more pink and red tones and wondered if the girl would even do it without some encouragement. But she didn't need to go that far. Eclair pulled herself up and sat on the edge with her legs pinned together. Still shy, still embarrassed, poor girl. Lumiere moved forward and spread the girl's luscious, muscular thighs. Before her was a small bush of red hair glistened with bathwater and maybe some leftover lovemaking.

Not wanting to cause anymore embarrassment Lumiere leaned in and gave the bush a kiss. She used her fingers to spread the girl's plump lower lips, feeling the slickness from within coating the tip of each digit. The vampire pulled back a little to study the pink skin. A little nub poked out and quivered when Lumiere breathed on it. Above her Eclair whimpered and then quickly covered her mouth. Lumiere knew the girl was still tender and wasted no time.

She leaned back in and pressed her tongue deep within the folds. This must be what ambrosia tastes like, she thought to herself, and lapped up the juices within as though a starved bee in search of nectar. More whimpers and gasps came from her partner which fueled the movement of Lumiere's tongue. She slid her fingers up and down the length of the slit while she took Eclair's clitoris between her lips. As she sucked on the small nob she felt the girl's thighs tense and try move back together but Lumiere kept them apart with one arm. With the other she slid a finger into her lover's vagina and deep inside her. The girl bucked her hips against her which seemed like a good side.

Lumiere swirled her tongue around the clitoris in her mouth and put another finger inside. She let go of Eclair's leg, figuring the girl got the idea by now, and decided to bring it between her own legs. Having had the delicious taste of her lover inside her mouth she knew she wasn't far from peaking again. When she rubbed her fingers over the outside of her vagina she felt the wetness coat them—she moaned against Eclair and smiled when she heard the girl respond to the vibration.

Now in position Lumiere pumped two fingers in and out of her lover while she quickly brought herself off by rubbing. In minutes she felt another powerful orgasm overtake her and right after felt Eclair's muscles tighten around her fingers as an orgasm hit her. Lumiere kept her mouth in place lapping up as many of the juices she could until she felt a pair of hands pull her up. Eclair pulled her to her and they kissed long and hard. Several times her incisors scraped over her lover's tongue but neither seemed bothered by it—Lumiere drank the spots of blood with a greedy desire.

Some time later they both got out of the tub and wrapped each other in the flimsy but at least dry towels placed above the toilet on the rack. Eclair kissed her cheeks and forehead with such tenderness that Lumiere felt her heart lurch out of her chest. She wished she could cry from the happiness. It was then that she noticed the quiet. It was so very quiet.

The vampire frowned and went to the door. She unlocked it and looked out into the room.

"Viola is gone!"

Behind her Eclair pushed her way into the motel room. The teen's nostrils flared and she looked to Lumiere. "I can follow her scent."

The two quickly dressed and ran out into the cool night air. Lumiere quickly sobered as she began to worry what could have happened to the small pink haired girl. If someone had come to take her there would have been a struggle, she would have noticed. Eclair began sprinting towards the main office so fast that the vampire couldn't keep up. She entered the office to find the woman who rented them the rooms on the floor with a bite mark on her neck.

Above them Eclair had a hold of Viola who was convulsing.

Lumiere unconsciously felt herself inside Viola's mind and saw a series of uncontrolled flashes of two women. Then there was screaming followed by blood and flashes of white and black. A longing, a terrified break of a deep bond, the deep seated loss, a blonde haired woman floating above her carrying a stoney gaze. The vampire gasped and fell to her knees.

"Let her go Eclair!"

Eclair let Viola go who collapsed on the floor next to the dead woman. Lumiere nearly collapsed herself but was caught by her lover.

"Lumeire, Lumiere, are you okay?"

With a nod she leaned her entire weight against Eclair. "Yes, yes, I just... it was horrible."

Eclair shushed her and petted her wet hair. "Tell me what to do."

"Can you get us both back to the room?"

"Yes... but what about..."

"She's dead. There's nothing we can do." The vampire's limbs felt wobbly as she tried to stand. "Viola is passed out. You... she... I don't know, but I think she saw something about you... or us."

The teen looked over to the small girl on the floor. "Us? How?"

Lumiere shook her head. "She is part vampire. It could be a power. We have to get her back to the room. It should be okay for you to touch her now. Please, Eclair, I need to lie down."

"Okay."

As though they were nothing more than twigs Eclair scooped up Viola on Lumiere and carried them back to the room. Lumiere brushed the pink hair away from the girl's face and stared. What kind of secrets did this girl hold?


	15. RealFake Love END

**Author's Note: **

**I've noticed this interesting pattern among my writings--here and other places I submit to--and that pattern is the more smutty or raunchy or lemony I get in a story, the less reviews I receive.**

**Now, I'm not pointing fingers or laying blame. If anything I deserve no reviews because I hadn't updated this story in like almost a year. So to be clear, it's not about the lack of reviews (although I'm always dying to know what you think).**

**The point I'm bring up is actually a curiousity of mine:**

**Are there a lack of reviews in the smuttier portions of my stories because**

**A) The reader is too busy with self pleasuring.**

**B) The reader has nothing to say on the topic.**

**or**

**C) The reader doesn't care for lemony smut.**

**I'd really like to know. It interests me a great deal. **

Flesh

Chapter 15

Real/Fake Love

Part 19

Eclair flipped through the channels on the television finally stopping on a local news station and replacing the remote on the table between the beds. Lumiere clung tightly to her, fast asleep with a pensive look on her face. Her face became more pale with the passing hour—the teenager knew this because she hadn't slept only three hours. Her vampire partner literally passed out once she got the three back to the room. Viola hadn't moved an inch, either. The werewolf inside her prickled. She had to protect these two.

Having made her decision the redhead carefully extracted herself from the near death grip from her partner. Once off the bed she found it surprisingly easy to move around the room soundlessly as though she were nothing more than a ghost or a whisper in the wind. She couldn't help but be aware of how easily her body took to becoming a werewolf. Her sight, her smell, her hearing, and even other senses she wasn't even aware of had enhanced a thousand times more. It was like being a human was a handicap. Her true nature was the wolf.

She just had to submit to it, now. She had to trust the wolf within and let it guide her.

Slipping on her shoes she grasped the door handle and glanced back. On the bed Lumiere still laid in her position, except she now stared at Eclair with a pair of lucid red eyes. For a moment the teenager felt guilty but she shook it off and returned to the side of the bed.

"I'll be right back. I need to hide the body and make sure no one finds her."

The vampire blinked once and then sat up. Eclair reached out and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"It's light outside."

"What time is it?"

"Almost nine. I haven't heard any cars or people. I figure I better do this now before anyone does decide to come here."

A cool hand pressed over her own on the shoulder. "I should take care of things for tonight."

"Okay. But promise me you'll rest if you're tired."

Lumiere leaned forward and kissed her, reminding her of the lovemaking earlier. The touches, the caresses, her partner's cool tongue. It made the redhead shiver. Yet, in spite of all these new feelings and explorations, it all felt nostalgic. If her dream told her anything it meant that this wasn't the first time they'd gone so far. And her feelings told her she cared deeply for this woman, this vampire. So why did she feel like she was always on the verge of losing her? As though every step forward they made was another step closer to the end.

As Eclair made her way to the door she heard her partner whisper, "_Hurry back._"

"I will," she responded as she opened the door and slipped out.

The morning air felt crisp and the silence made her wary of every step she made. Each door the teenager passed she leaned against the door listening for sounds of anyone inside. She also couldn't help but notice the differences between this time and the last—the last time being when she checked out in the barn and found those two vampire twins.

Perhaps it was her determination, perhaps she felt comfortable with Lumiere now, perhaps a lot of things had changed her. Whatever it was, Eclair didn't feel that longing to be close, didn't feel like she'd die without her partner. Why should she feel that? After all, didn't Lumiere already make it clear how she felt about her? Her cheeks blushed at the memory. The vampire wasn't going anywhere. She felt calm, serene, happy. In spite of all this, so happy.

The door to the main office creaked loudly as it opened. On the floor was the woman with a small pool of blood drained from her neck. The stench from her body made the teenager cringe and she covered her nose. She tried not to think about how the woman used to be a person, she tried not to think too much about how she'd feel or anything else about dead people. Eclair took a breath and held it while she grabbed the woman's ankle and pulled her into the small room adjacent the main office. She quickly closed the door and gulped for air—though the smell was still there, just not as pungent.

A trail of blood from the door to the small puddle now stained the floor. This was the stuff which Lumiere drank, the lifeline of humans and vampires, and something that Eclair must have drank in a previous life if her dream was any indication. Forgetting where it came from for a moment, the teen knelt down and inhaled the scent: coppery but tinged with rotted meat. What could be so appealing?

She touched her neck, recalling how Lumiere drank from her.

"I'll give you all you need," she said to no one except herself.

Suddenly the sound of crunching gravel filled her ears. Eclair bolted up and saw a car driving up the long path.

"Shit..." She looked around the office and saw a small closet. Inside she found cleaning equipment and quickly mopped the floor, though the stain remained. With the car coming closer she felt even more panic filling her and pulled the mat away from the door over the stain. Outside the office the car stopped and out came a man and woman. Not knowing what else to do the teenager stepped behind the counter and took a deep breath.

With a jingle of the bell over the top of the door the couple entered the building laughing over something. They spotted Eclair behind the counter and paused a moment in their laughter. Both must have been in their late 20's and both had blonde hair and blue eyes. Though they looked nothing like brother and sister. Cousins at best.

Her heart sunk at the thought. Caprice. She hoped the woman was still alive. And Miss Cole.

"You look a little young to be working here. Shouldn't you be in school?"

Eclair shook her head of the other wolf and put on a fake smile. "I can assure you I'm 18. I'm working here part time, saving up for college."

The woman nudged her boyfriend, or husband, or whatever. She gave him a look and then returned a smile to Eclair. "That's awesome. We both graduated from NYU. We're taking a long weekend to celebrate our anniversary. Do you have a room available?"

"Congratulations," the redhead said. She glanced around the area behind the counter trying to look professional even though she had no idea what she was doing. Thankfully the keys were hanging on a board with a room number over the top of each hook. "How about number 20?"

When she handed over the key to the couple they took it and then stared as if waiting for more. Eclair went wide-eyed. What else could they want?

"You need us to sign something? Money up front?"

Of course. The redhead mentally slapped herself and looked down to hide her surprise. She saw a computer and reached out to type something on the keyboard. It's not like they could see if it was on or not.

"I'll umm... need your ID and..." A piece of paper taped under the keyboard caught her eye. She moved it and saw the list of rooms and prices. Her luck changed too much. "60 dollars."

The man reached for his back pocket and produced a wallet. "Credit okay?" He laid out his ID and a MasterCard. She went wide-eyed and quickly said cash only. Once they paid and Eclair pretended to type some things they left to their room.

The teen exhaled and sat down on the chair. If more people came she'd have to stay in here all day. She looked to the door behind which was the dead woman who ran the place. What exactly had happened when she pulled Viola off her? Whatever it was, Eclair bet that it was the key to their past.

Putting the money under the keyboard the teen left the office, being sure to turn the small lock on the knob before exiting. They couldn't stay here all day. The chances of being found were too high. She was sure she could protect those two if it were a vampire or werewolf that came, but policemen with guns? She didn't want to chance the possibility of sunlight pouring in or being separated.

As she neared the room she started feeling better. Being in the office had given her a sense of dread, a sense of unhappiness. Although it wasn't extreme it still didn't feel very good. She just didn't like dead things, especially people, with one distinct exception however.

"Do you think anyone else will come?"

Inside the room Lumiere sat on the bed with the laptop in front of her. She had looked up from her work when the teenager entered. Her eyes looked worried and her mouth was set taught in a frown. Eclair drifted over to her like a moth to a flame and laid down on the bed next to her.

"I think we need to go."

The vampire sighed and glanced at the pink haired girl on the other bed. "It's not impossible. If you can back the car as close to the door as possible with the trunk open—it will limit our exposure. A little bit of sunlight won't kill vampires straight up. It takes time, like starting a fire. The problem I foresee is where to go while we wait for the flight."

With a yawn the redhead curled on her side and allowed her head to be petted by the cool hand from above. "Where exactly are we going?"

"Italy. Specifically Jesolo, Italy. It's a small town on the Mediterranean. Cesario and Viola used to live there—since in that woman's memory he said he was going back to Italy I figure this must be where he'll be. Once we get Viola safely to him we can find your parents."

"Could you stop referring to them as my parents?"

The hand on her head stopped. "Yes, I'm sorry."

Eclair turned and kissed the hand. "It's just... they're not my parents anymore. If I continue to think of them as such, it'll just be harder."

"I understand." But the hand didn't resume it's petting. "This isn't fair for you. I really hope that what we were working for in our previous lives is worth the anguish you're being forced through."

What did she mean by anguish? "Lumiere, I think I've accepted this. The longer I'm with you the more I feel like this is supposed to happen. If I stop to think about what's happened then I don't think I'll be able to move forward. I couldn't hide dead bodies or eat five pounds of raw meat or let a vampire drink from me."

At the last part Eclair felt the hand move away and she looked up to see her partner starting to get off the bed.

"Lumiere, wait..." the teenager reached out and took hold of the other woman's forearm.

"You said I could only drink from you."

Eclair pulled her back and rested her head on the vampire's lap. "And I mean it."

The hand returned to her had and pushed her hair behind her ear. "When you touched Viola a series of images popped up in my head. I couldn't stop myself from reading her mind—it was as if her psychic powers went utterly haywire and messed up the blocks I had on mine. And what I saw..."

"What did you see?" Eclair was surprised at how breathless she was.

"I saw images of us, not the us now, but the us then. And blood, and screaming, and lots of pain. I saw some tall, blonde woman looking over us. I think we were getting killed, but it felt much worse. I saw other flashes of lives ending similarly or simply just ending. I saw so many lives, so much death, so much."

"Is there a reason we're always together?"

Above her the vampire exhaled though she obviously didn't need to. It must be hard for her. "We're partners, soul mates, and the only reason I can possibly deduce that we continue to end up together is because a combination of the sheer amount of times it has happened and likely, if I consistently retain them, my mental powers. It would be easier for me to pinpoint you. A rose amidst a sea of gray."

Eclair nuzzled against her partner's thigh and considered a hundred lifetimes of unbreakable love. It made her heart swell with pride and a deep sense of commitment to Lumiere. How much could two people actually love each other? Enough to transcend time and the barriers of the physical and spiritual realms? Her head swam with implications far beyond her reach. Other teenagers were probably getting their first crushes or believing they've found their true love even though it's just the throes of adolescence. Did this teenager overlook her own impetuous desires to love and be loved? She turned her eyes up to the pair or ruby orbs studying her so fondly, so adoringly, so full of passion and unbridled love.

"I've never been in love. Not even a simple crush." At Eclair's words she saw a downcast look appear on her partner's face. She reached up to brush her finger over the woman's pale cheek. "When I'm with you, when I'm near you, when we make love, it's not a crush. It's not that I'm in a childish love. It's like you were made for me and I for you."

"Eclair..." The breathlessness in the vampire's voice made her heart pound.

She smiled, so happy, so content. "Personally, I believe this isn't something we can examine under a microscope. Whether we find out our pasts or not, I'm just so happy being with you."

Their hands clasped tightly and Eclair pressed her face against her lover's stomach. They stayed like this for several minutes. The redhead pushed the rest of the world away from her mind and concentrated only on what was in front of her. She knew, just knew that whatever lay ahead of them they could take head on. No one was going to break them apart.

"Eclair..." Lumiere ran a thumb over the teenager's lip. "We should get going."

"Right." She sat up and nodded.

"For now we shouldn't touch Viola skin to skin. And we don't have time to deal with her if she wakes up. Let's just drive to the airport and discuss it on the plane."

"I'm ready if you are."

With a kiss the two separated and began to pack.

Eclair steeled herself. She had to keep pushing forward.

Trust the wolf. Trust herself.

Part 20

Tweedledum couldn't outrun the red wolf. It grabbed him by his throat and threw him through a brick wall. He felt his shoulder blade shatter and his skull fracture. Their plan to lead the wolves into a cell and lock them in didn't quite work the way they planned. They were smart, obviously keen to his sister's powers. They didn't follow their path and instead split apart to sniff them out. He tried desperately to get their attention and have them follow him, but they had no intention and when he heard the piercing scream from the human he panicked.

It was too early. This wasn't the place he saw.

He ran to the cell they locked her in and fretted even more when he saw his sister using her powers to keep the blue one from tearing the human's throat open. It only took that split second of distraction, wondering where the other wolf was, to throw him off his game.

The wall caved in around him and bricks piled quickly along with a lot of dust to clog his vision and senses. He called out for his sister but the resounding crash echoed endlessly off the solid walls of this enclosed prison. As he tried to push away the bricks and debris a clawed paw flew through the rubble and clutched his throat. With the ease of a werewolf's strength it pulled him up so that his face was inches away from the frothing sharp teeth of his attacker.

"Let... me... go...." he struggled to say through the grip.

"First let my brother go!" The red wolf holding him turned towards his sister. "Let him go and I'll spare your partner!"

Out of the corner of his eye Tweedledum could see his sister struggling through the decision—human or lover. It shouldn't be a decision at all. Clearly without him she would die. Was Lumiere so important to her that she would sacrifice her own life just to get a glimpse at that vampire's mind?

"I cannot let you kill her," his sister responded.

A rage filled Tweedledum. How could she...

The blue wolf growled and barked, "I don't plan to kill her! But unless Caprice comes out of hiding I will tear her throat out!"

They didn't know that the dirty coward of a wolf abandoned the trio. The male vampire gripped the arm of his captor and looked the him straight in his ugly dog eyes. "She's gone! She went on ahead and if you really want her you better hurry! I bet her scent is still fresh. You could have her dead before morning!"

The paw around his throat squeezed more and he felt a small bone in his neck snap. With the pain from his shoulder and the fracture in his skull he already felt like his body was on fire from all the hurt it was going through.

"You lie!" The wolf holding him let out a fierce and loud yell. He braced himself against more breaking bones in his neck.

"Dextera!" From behind the other wolf being hold by his sister struggled to speak. "I think they're telling the truth. I haven't been able to pick up on a strong scent anywhere."

Tweedledum quivered. His neck had not yet been crushed but he still felt it could happen at any second. He needed to think of a way to get out of this, but his heavy heart gave him no motivation with which to work. How could his sister choose this?

"Let him go and I will let your partner go. But if you kill the human girl I'll send a pipe through you're head so quick that you'll be dead before you even realize it." Tweedledee wasn't playing around. As her partner Tweedledum knew when she was being serious. She wanted too much. Wasn't she aware she couldn't have her cake and eat it, too?

"Feh. If Caprice isn't here then none of this matters anyhow," stated the red wolf.

In a flash Tweedledee felt his body being flung through the air and without warning he was smashed against another wall. Except this time he didn't go tumbling through it. The grip on his neck held tight and before he had time to react he was smashed against against the opposing wall.

His attacked yelled to his sister, "Let Sinistra go! Or I will kill this weak, pathetic vampire."

"Maybe you should pick on someone more you're own species."

Amidst the hazy red hue from the blood gushing out of his forehead Tweedledum lifted his eyes to a new, but familiar voice.

Part 21

She didn't have time to think, she only knew that she had moments to act and that with one of the wolves detained it would be at least a more fair fight. Caprice was already in her wolf form as she galloped down the hall and wrapped her arms around Dextera. The red wolf howled and let go of Tweedledum who collapsed on the floor like a rag doll.

They struggled for a moment before Caprice managed to push him on his back and claw his face. She didn't have time to marvel at the small victory as he kicked her off him. She landed next to Tweedledee who looked tired from holding back Sinistra. In the blue wolf's grasp was a surprised by frightened Liquiy. But there was no time to feel bad.

"Hold him as long as you can," she said to the vampire.

Tweedledee looked as if she wanted to say something smart and sassy, but held her tongue. She simply nodded at Caprice who turned to the red wolf standing several feet behind his brother.

"You're going to die Caprice. And when Sinistra is able, he'll eat that human's heart."

Caprice narrowed her gaze at Dextera. "This ends here. One way or another. If she dies, you both die, and to be sure, I'll take as many with me before I die myself."

The red wolf seemed nonplussed by her words and sprinted towards her. She backed a few steps away from Tweedledee. The halls were narrow and any escape from this would be near impossible; she had only one chance. When he leaped into the air at her she side stepped and grabbed him by the cuff of his collar. In a single swing she threw him against the wall several feet behind the vampire. The crash was deafening as the red wolf propelled through the wall like a wrecking ball. But Caprice wasn't finished yet.

Before he could recover she grabbed him by the ankle with her teeth and dragged him down the hallway on all fours. There was yelling behind her but she couldn't stop. She only hoped that Tweedledee would keep her promise to Eclair's partner and keep everyone alive.

By the time Dextera was able to comprehend the situation Caprice had already dragged him to the door that led outside. She spit his leg out and dashed outside. He'd follow. She had angered him beyond clear thought.

Outside the night was quiet save the sound of crickets and the rustling of leaves. Above the night sky was littered with stars and a waning moon. Once she was far enough Caprice the wolf turned just in time to see her attacker leaping again at her. She braced her feet and took the hit with a tumble. The two bit and clawed each other as they wrestled for domination. But he was strong, so very strong, and she was always the smaller, weaker wolf of the pack. His powerful jaws tore at her fiercely and she felt her strength slipping with each bite.

She went on the defensive and tried to evade his attacks. An opening showed itself and she tried to escape into the forest but he was too quick and pushed her down. The sheer weight of his body coupled with his more massive werewolf strength held her down to the ground like a leaf under a boulder. He leaned in and growled at her.

"You stupid bitch. You should have just kept running. Now I'll kill you. Then I'll kill that stupid vampire bitch. And after that..." Dextera paused and his wolf jaws spread into a grin. "I think I'll turn that human and give her to the wolves to do as they please. It may not bring back those you killed, but it will certainly satisfy their vengeance."

Caprice fumed and felt her muscles twitch. She struggled against the wolf on top of her who merely laughed at her feeble efforts. "You touch her and I'll-"

"You'll what Caprice! You won't do shit! You're dead and we both know it!"

The brown wolf flailed any body part she could. She wouldn't let Liquiy die. She made a mistake by leaving her, she knew that now. But she returned, she came back for her, for her partner. Her paw brushed up against something solid and her mind recognized the object.

Dextera didn't know what hit him but Caprice sure did. She smashed the rock hard against his skull and he cried out as he fell next to her. He raised his paws in front of his head but she wasn't planning on striking him again. His movements were jerky and he speech came out as a jumbled, blubbery mess. He could barely roll to one side or the other.

"Sinistra..." he managed through the messed up motor functions of his mouth.

Caprice pulled his hand away and saw that the rock took a small but definite chunk from his skull. She grimaced and let go of him.

"D-don't kill me..."

She shook her head. "I'm not a killer."

There was no more time to waste. Caprice ran back into the prison, still in wolf form, and back to the scene she left moments earlier. Nothing had changed, save Tweedledee looking nearly ready to collapse.

"Where is Dextera!?"

In front of her she could see the blue wolf able to move a little more freely with the vampire's weakened powers. His grip on Liquiy had drawn blood from the woman's neck and shoulder. The blonde looked relieved in spite of the situation.

"He's outside. He's fine, just a knock to the head." The brown wolf carefully closed the distance between them. "Just let her go and you can go to him."

Tweedledee gasped, "They'll still come after us."

"No. No more of this. We're done."

Sinistra twitched and clenched his jaw. "We won't stop until you're dead."

Caprice paused and stared at him. He wasn't showing his ego or dedication to the pack. His voice seemed resigned to this statement. She frowned. "What do you mean?"

He shook his head but he needn't say anything.

Just behind her Tweedledee piped in, "Some being approached them and told them to kill all of us."

The brown wolf was about to ask who when Liquiy's scream filled the air. She was being too careless again. A body slammed against her and knocked her down the hall away from the deadlocked trio. A flash of red fur caught her eye as she was picked up and smashed down onto the floor. Blood filled her mouth and the piercing, angry howl of the wolf filled her ears.

She lifted her arm to try to deflect the next attack, but it never came.

Above her Dextera stood like a statue for what could have been a second but felt like an eternity. A pipe stuck out from his left eye socket where it had been jammed in through the back of his head. When he finally fell next to Caprice she saw Tweedledum leaning against he wall and holding the right side of his body. She marveled how he could look so satisfied while being in so much obvious pain.

"DEXTERA!"

Down the hall the blue wolf broke free while Tweedledee collapsed to the floor. Caprice stared in horror as he held tight to Liquiy's neck. She saw a flash of white expecting to see the woman dead in the wolf's clutches, but much to her amazement he dropped her onto the floor and reverted into his human form.

The blonde scrambled away from him and coughed as she held her neck. Caprice wanted to break down and cry from the joy but she kept it together while Sinistra crawled towards her.

"Dextera," he cried softly. The blue haired man crawled to his brother's dead wolf body and gripped his fur with white knuckles. "You stupid asshole. You idiot."

Caprice pulled herself up and reverted back to her human form. Her body was soaked in both her own blood and Dextera's. She felt like she just went up against an entire pack. But there were more important things to take care of at this moment.

"I'm sorry," she whispered to the blue haired man. He didn't look up at her and continued to weep quietly against his brother. "I never wanted to kill either of you. You have to believe me."

"You didn't," he responded in a muffled voice. "I do believe you. You've got a chance to make it. You better go before they send more."

She stared hard at the back of his head. He wasn't like the others. This death shouldn't have happened.

"Get out of here! I have no need to follow her orders anymore. Or theirs."

A strong arm wrapped around her midsection while another pulled her arm. Caprice looked to see Liquiy taking her hand and arm over her shoulders. The blonde wouldn't look her in the eye while she helped her down the hall. They said nothing as they walked past Tweedledum and Tweedledee helping each other up. The four entered the night air as though there were no hard feelings between any of them.

Part 22

Considering the owner of the B&B had been murdered by Dextera and Sinistra, Liquiy thought it was a good idea for the four to go back there. Apparently no one had noticed anything was awry because the town was quietly asleep for the night. The vampires didn't go in and said they'd return before sun up. Caprice figured they were going to hunt but she had no energy to scold them.

They found a first aid kit in the hall closet and entered the room where she had left the blonde on the bed. Either they did this out of convenience or Liquiy really wanted to torture her. In the bathroom they took time bandaging each other and cleaning each others' wounds. Not wanting to worry the other woman Caprice tried to hide the fact that she had broken her arm but it was pretty obvious as she cradled it at her side.

Liquiy put it in a sling made from towels tied together and looked on with a worried gaze as the brunette tried to convince her that she would heal by tomorrow afternoon.

It felt like nothing had changed. Caprice kept tense with each exchanged word or sentence, afraid of being chastised by the other woman for doing what she did. She felt like a child who had broken a window and her parents were too mad to even say anything. How angry was Liquiy? What would this do to their relationship—assuming they still had one?

When they finished cleaning up and got on some clean clothes they went into the bedroom. Caprice stood at the door of the bathroom unsure of where she should sit. Liquiy plopped down on the chair and rubbed at the bandage over her neck and collar bone. The teacher gestured to the bed.

"Why don't you take it. I spent quite some time on it earlier."

The brunette stared at the floor as she trudged over to the bed. This was going to be a very long night. She scooted up onto it and moved some pillows to rest her arm on them as she leaned against he headboard. Every part of her ached, but she tried not to show her pain. The last thing she needed to do was to look like she was garnering pity from the other woman.

An uncomfortable silence fell over the room. Caprice shifted on the bed refusing to meet eyes with Liquiy. She was afraid she'd break down if she looked at the woman.

She heard a sigh followed by a clicking of tongue. "Lift your head and look at me."

Why were her muscles betraying her mind? Try as she might she couldn't stop herself from following the order and when she met a pair of dulled, aqua eyes, Caprice felt that anything she'd done wasn't completely irreparable. Tears filled the corners of her own eyes, however, even though she tried desperately to hold them back. She couldn't hurt Liquiy anymore.

Across the room the blonde's eyes also began to fill with tears. Liquiy wiped at her eyes and then took a deep breath. "I know why you did it, why you left me here. But what I don't know... is why you came back?"

Caprice felt her breath leave her body. Wasn't it obvious why she returned?

"I..." The brunette struggled for words. "I couldn't leave you."

"You couldn't leave me because I could have possibly been killed? Or you couldn't leave me because you felt bad for what you did?"

"W-what? Neither of those-"

"Because honestly Caprice I thought I had this figured out. I thought I loved you and you loved me but then you decide to tie me up and leave me. How could you do that? I don't think anyone who loves someone could do that to them. And what with you saying that Tweedledee is correct in your lack of feelings against me and these actions, it obviously is true. You don't love me. So why did you come back?" While the blonde talked the tears gushed from her eyes. She tried to cover her face at first but gave up and just let her face glisten under the dim lamp light.

Caprice honestly didn't know she could feel so much at one time.

"Liquiy," her voice came out much more hoarse than she expected. She pressed on, however, because she had to explain. "I came back because it hurt. I'm an idiot, I know that, and I realize I'm stupid for not seeing this sooner."

"Seeing what?" The teacher sounded tired. She was wiping away her tears with kleenex and no longer looking at the brunette.

Her throat felt so swollen. Why was it so hard to say something so simple? "It hurt because I love you. Liquiy, I am utterly and completely in love with you. You are my partner and all this time I've been trying to deny it I was just hurting you."

"Obviously."

Caprice leaned forward. Liquiy had stopped moving and was staring at the wall. Her neck was bruising, her eyes were puffy, her face was scuffed with small cuts, and yet, she was so beautiful. If it took a millennium she would make up everything she'd done to this woman. How could she be so stupid and ignorant?

"You know, it doesn't really bother me that you were pushing me away. I knew how I felt. What worries me more is that you don't take your own feelings into consideration."

What was she talking about? Her own feelings? "What do you mean?"

When Liquiy turned her head and to look again at Caprice, she felt like she was hit with a ton of bricks. "Nevermind. Just say it again."

The brunette was about to ask what but she had a moment of surprising genius. She stared into those wondrous eyes and stated through falling tears, "I love you, Liquiy. I love you so very much."

Caprice watched as the woman lifted the tissue to her eyes again. She held it there for only a moment before rising from the chair and sitting on the edge of the bed. When they joined hands the werewolf let out a gasped sob. Why had she tried to deny this? What sort of demented ideas had she got into her head that blocked her heart from recognizing these feelings?

Liquiy leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"Idiot."

Tears streamed steadily down her face. "I didn't want them to die. I didn't want you to get hurt. I did come back because I realized I loved you. You have to believe me. But I-"

The lips pressed against her own this time. She felt herself shaking in spite of the calming force next to her. What had she done? Even if she wasn't directly responsible for his death, even if she wasn't the one who injured Liquiy, wasn't the one responsible for all that had happened? The elder wouldn't forgive her. She couldn't forgive herself, so how could he?

"Caprice listen to me."

She wiped at her eyes to no avail and tried calm down.

"What's happened has happened. You and I are still alive and as far as I'm concerned that is what is most important. And you're not a killer. No one who feels this guilty about a death they didn't even cause could ever be a killer in my book. Damnit Caprice, even though I'm still mad at you, you must know that I love you. I always will."

Even though she nodded her head she still felt the weight of all that happened. She still felt like her world was coming to an end and all she had to show for it was a limited time with the woman who was most likely her partner. They would come for her now, full force, and wouldn't let up until she was killed. Why had she drawn so many people into her problem?

"His murder has assured us both death. I've fucked up, Liquiy."

"We'll figure this out-"

"No! We're screwed! They're going to come for us and they won't stop-"

A pair of hands grabbed the sides of her head and forced her to look at the blonde. She breathed heavily between the sobs and tears. Why couldn't she just keep it together?

"We will figure this out. We know there are two vampires willing to help us. And we're so close. It could be weeks before they figure it out. Please calm down. You didn't do anything wrong."

Liquiy pulled Caprice against her shoulder and held her tightly. The brunette couldn't do anything but cry. She cried for so long. Unable to do anything else she cried until the throes of sleep made her so drowsy that before she knew it she drifted off into slumber. Soothing hums from a song she didn't know lulled well into her sleep. She really did love this woman.

**This is the end of Real/Fake Love. The next installation will start a new arc (although the same story, just the next step). Thanks for everyone's support so far! **


End file.
